


你能坚持住~You Can Keep Holding On

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11季, Angst, Bedsharing, Bunker Fic, Caretaker Dean, CasTMD想干嘛, Castiel Whump, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Ninety-Nine Percent Straight (But Maybe Not 100), Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Repressed Dean, Emotions, Feelings, Greater Trenchcoat, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, Jealous Dean, Lesser Trenchcoat, M/M, Netflix and Chill, POV Dean, Platonic Cuddling, Sad, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Serious, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Supportive Sam, WTF Is Cas Up To, Wing Kink, Worried Dean, feather kink, feathers - Freeform, maybe not so platonic, 丁99都是直的（并非笔直）, 丁卡关系缓慢, 丁很迟钝, 丁视角, 三米一直在支持, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 也许不是柏拉图, 会好点的, 伤害/安抚, 克制的丁丁, 共用一张床, 原版风衣, 受伤的卡, 嫉妒的丁丁, 守护者丁, 小点的风衣, 悲伤, 慢燃, 有剧透, 柏拉图, 标签太多原作有的基本都打上了, 焦虑, 羽毛-freeform, 翅膀和羽毛, 认真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-04-08
Packaged: 2021-04-19 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 99,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 接着11季完结后剧歇时的fic。Dean活着，Sam活着，Cas被驱逐咒弹飞了，他们要去把他找回来，一切终于都变好了。Dean站在世界之颠。在他的脑后有个声音轻轻地说道“从来就没这么简单。”但Dean无视它。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. 好吧，但现在我得找到Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Can Keep Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233709) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 

> 一如既往，每个章节前后斜体字（A/N）都为作者的话，文章中圆括号为作者的，方括号为译者所加，多为备注，偶有吐槽。  
我没有beta所以若有错误，欢迎指正，谢谢阅读~

_这是在11季间歇时给你们的_ _fic_ _。这并不像我通常在剧歇时写的那种情节复杂的史诗般的作品——更像是温馨点的，角色性格上的研究（风格上更像我那部《冬天的故事》，《最重要的事》，《20元》）。我通常会在夏天写一部剧情宏大的作品，而在冬天则会写些角色间更亲密的故事。但我正在阿拉斯加北部的雪地里，所以我的心情和冬天别无二致。：）_

△△△

“她只不过呆了，那啥，最多两分钟，”Dean正拿着手机和Sam通话中，“她根本没时间说点别的。”

电话那头，Sam完全沉默了。Cas也一声不吭（Dean觉得Cas肯定就站在Sam边上，啥都听见了——因为，Dean要Cas照顾好Sam，那就意味着——当然了，Cas会罩着Sam）。但Cas一个字都不说。现在，连Sam也沉默了。

无论Chuck和Amara究竟把Dean丢在哪，他一直沿着一条荒无人烟的小路走着。他真不知道该往哪个方向走，一找到这条小路，他就随便选了个方向。（至少他走着走着，手机终于有信号了——这简直大大地松了一口气，因为那就意味着他仍在地球上。）这个地方其实挺不错的，这条小路带着他经过精心照料的玫瑰花坛，还有紫丁香和树篱，以及整齐的碎石子路，分成各个岔道通往不同方向。也许，是某个植物园。但他该死的到底_在_哪？

以及，_该死的_到底发生了什么事？

Chuck和Amara才消失了半个小时，这一对长期疏远的兄妹像某种混合在一起，外星人般的烟雾怪，纠缠盘旋，（而且，Dean觉得，这绝对是算得上诡异的手足关系，但……_不管怎样_）。太阳——那吓人的太阳——立刻就恢复正常。接着，像是这整这一出还他妈的疯得不够，突然之间，脑子一抽，灵魂一痛，你就发现不知怎么的，_妈_活了过来。或是鬼魂降临还是咋。而且她就在这个公园里徘徊着。那会儿Dean正穿过几棵树，拼命搜寻手机信号，就在那时，他听到她喊着救命。

一开始她看起来很困惑，甚至害怕。但听到Dean喊着“妈？”她立刻清醒了。

她盯着他看了好一会儿，接着，像是所有的记忆又涌回她身上。她的眼睛一亮，似乎马上知道自己是谁。还有，_他_是谁。她喊着：“**DEAN**！”朝着他跑去，紧紧地抱住他，他差点就无法呼吸了。

在此之前，在成年后，Dean还见过她几次。差不多。算是吧。

在堪萨斯的老家，那里曾有她的鬼魂，诡异地被火焰环绕着。在灯灵造就的梦世界，怪异的幻觉中，有Dean虚构出来的妈妈。甚至还有时间旅行，还有些奇奇怪怪的版本。

但所有那些都像是改变了非常之多的妈妈，而不是Dean所记得的，在他小时候的那个妈妈。这一次，却没有任何那样的感觉。这一次，当妈抱着他，双臂紧紧地搂住他，Dean立刻就知道这就是他记忆中的妈妈。_真的_妈妈，_此时此地_，妈就在这里，带着她所有的记忆，完整的灵魂。

甚至，她特么_闻起来_都是一样的。Dean从来都不知道自己还能记得她的气味，但当他的鼻子靠在她肩膀上，她那长发拂过他的脸，他呼吸着那混合着……啥来着？她那80年代的洗发水？她的香水，她的洗手液或是别的啥？那种柔软的，带着一点柠檬的香气，在那一缕清香中，Dean一下子被回忆所淹没。被妈轻柔抱着的记忆；星期天晚上，吃力地爬到她的腿上，依偎在一起看电视；当他还是个小宝宝，被她抱住荡到空中，搂在怀里。

_这真的是她_。她是真的，她的拥抱是真的。Dean亦拥抱着她，这也是真实的，他突然屏住呼吸，他的眼睛不觉被泪水刺痛……全是真的。该死的这全都是真的。

但接着……

“她只说了几句话，然后她就有点像是，飘走了。”Dean对Sam说道，说这几句话时他不得不闭上眼睛，甚至用另一只手捂着眼，试图将面前空荡荡的小路阻挡在外，他竭力集中注意力，在脑子里勾勒出_妈_的模样，真正的_妈妈**，**_就在这里，在同一个公园内，就几分钟前。像是这样他就能把她唤回来，只要他足够集中精力，他就能召唤她回到这里。

Sam慢慢重复道：“她……飘走了？”

Sam听起来困惑不已。60秒前，听到Dean的声音他简直欣喜若狂。（事实上，他几乎无法承受，一会儿大哭，一会儿大笑，一遍又一遍地说道：“我知道，我就是知道，我知道你一定会挺过去的！”）但现在，他的声音像是有点惊呆了。

Dean知道这种感觉。

“那么……她说什么了？”Sam问道。

Dean有点不知道该如何回答。虽然妈说的话实际上一清二楚。事实上每个字都仍在他的耳边回荡，有如它永远铭刻在他的大脑里。但他再一次屏住呼吸，因为他全都记得，不过却出乎意料，很难说出口。

△△△

_我只有几分钟_，妈说道。_只够告诉你这个：我非常爱你，Dean。_

她放开他，稍微退开一点，像是要好好看看他，她的双手仍搭在他的肩上。她继续说道：

_我非常爱你。你和你弟弟都是。我太爱你们了。我知道发生了什么，你懂的。我不确定之前我在哪——我曾在那栋房子里呆了一会儿，接着我就去了……某个地方，我不知道。但，不知怎么的，我知道发生了什么。我哭了，Dean_，_我为你哭泣，那时候，我知道你在地狱里，所以我哭了。我也为Sam流泪，好几次……当你接受了印记，我哭了。我为它改变了你而哭泣。当你死的时候，我以为我会再次心碎。我为你哭了那么久。但**现在**……（她重重地叹息着）。你们俩终于都能回到你们原先的生活，我太感激了。从今往后，你能好好活下去了。_

她把双手从Dean的肩头移开，捧着他的脸。Dean站在那里，不敢呼吸，不敢移动。

_我想要你知道，我为你感到骄傲_，_Dean。我**非常自豪**。（_她每个字都说得非常郑重。_）你把你弟弟照顾得很好，一直以来，你总是这样。自从你还是个小家伙，在你还该是个孩子的时候就已经长大了。看到你这样真让我心碎。但你已经成为一个如此优秀的人。你弟弟也是。你们俩拯救了世界。_

她停了下来，微微抬起头凝视着他的眼睛，双手仍抱着他的脸。

_你能为我做一件事吗？_她说。

“什么都可以，”Dean喃喃咕哝着，几乎说不出话来。

妈妈笑了，她仍捧着他的脸，说道：

_现在开始，让自己快乐吧。_

Dean眨了眨眼，她继续说道：

_让你自己快乐。当然了，Sam也是，但你一直在抗争，最为努力。不需要再这么做了。让你自己快乐吧。你要相信你是值得的，因为**就是**这样。最后，让你自己快乐吧。为了我。_

她踮起脚尖，在他脸上落下一吻，又对他笑了笑，然后，她就这么化作一团蓝白色的，闪烁着的烟雾。它们飘上天空，越来越模糊，然后，除了夜空，什么也没有了。

好一会儿，Dean盯着她就这么飘然而去。太阳已经落山了，天鹅绒般的夜空中，星星开始逐一闪现，熠熠生辉。

她已经走了。

△△△

Dean想要把这一切总结为“她说她爱我们。她为我们骄傲，她想要我们快乐。”这个描述算不上完整，但却是他这会儿能想到的最佳方式，他说出口时声音粗砺。Sam那边再度陷入一片死寂。

Dean又沿着人行道继续前行，心不在焉地想着他究竟是在哪。主要还是因为这会儿也没别的事可做。

“真的只是两分钟？”Sam问道。

“是啊。她一开始就提醒我她并没有多少时间。我真想不到该对她说啥，”Dean答着。这会儿他才猛然明白，如果妈还能多呆个几分钟，Sam也就能和她说说话了！Sam甚至都没见过她！_Dean见到了，_这似乎太不公平了。Dean知道对于Sam来说这一定很难受。

而且，_为什么_她出现的时间这么短？为什么他们就不能多点时间？Dean又抬头望了眼天空。月亮开始升起了。群星清晰可辨，闪闪发亮。

没有妈妈。

“她说了_为什么_出现吗？”Sam问道。

Dean说：“我想这是Amara送我的某种礼物。就在最后，Amara提到了些事，她想要给我最需要的东西。”

“你最需要的是和妈的鬼魂呆上两分钟？”Sam问道。

Dean禁不住为Sam的总结大笑起来。当然了，这个想法肯定有些不对。首先，两分钟确实短得离谱——根本不可能满足。而且……事实上妈死的时候Dean_才_四岁。显然多年来Dean一直很想念妈妈，但Dean已经是个成年人了。他几乎一辈子都没有母亲。他早就接受了，他已经习惯了。他靠着自己一个人已经很久，很久了。

实际上，他有自己的小家庭。他和Sam，以及，越来越占有一席之地的，Cas。他们彼此照应，他们仨，他们这样已经有好几年了，而且……这挺不错。

甚至，非常好。

能再见到妈，Dean知道，这是他将永远珍爱的回忆，但它确实不是他“最需要”的事。

“是啊，我也没明白，”Dean对Sam说道，“我是说，当然了，我非常想念妈，一直都是这样。我希望我们能在她身边长大，但……”Dean的声音渐渐消失。最终他说道：“这似乎有些不对劲。”

Sam说：“好吧，Amara的礼物总是有些别扭。有点阴暗。”

“_黑暗_，当然了。”Dean说。

突然间，他们俩全笑了起来。

能再听见Sam大笑简直太棒了。Dean好久都没听到过了。

Dean这时意识到，他都还没听见Cas那低沉的声音，要是能再听到他的声音，那可就太好了，于是他说道：“嘿，能让Cas听一下吗？”

“噢！Cas被驱逐了！”Sam说。“我完全忘了告诉你！听到你活着还有所有的事。有个英国姑娘闯进地堡，把Cas驱走了，还朝我开枪。”

Dean刚刚拐到另一条弯弯曲曲的小路上，还想着怎么找出条路离开这该死的公园，但听到这消息，他愣住了，停了下来，茫然地瞪着眼前蜿蜒的碎石子路面。

Dean最终说道：“难道我们_歇一小时_都不行？”

“显然不行。”Sam回答，Dean可以听到他无奈的轻笑。

“发生什么事了？”Dean问道。他继续走，这会儿更加快了脚步。突然觉得必须尽快搞清他在哪，才能派上用场。“Cas在哪？他没事吧？”

“他被驱逐后我一直拨打他的电话，但他没接。已经好几个小时了，什么消息都没有。我想他没信号了，就像你？希望他能尽快打来电话。”

_我要马上找到Cas，_Dean的脑子里最先想到的就是这个，还有，_Cas一定还以为我死了，_然后，他想到了Cas的拥抱。

△△△

这绝对是个娘唧唧的晚上。至少，有点丰富过头？排在第一位的不是一个，而是_三个_拥抱，每一个都以自己痛苦的方式令人心碎。有妈的拥抱，当然_Sam_的也是，但首先，最意外的是Castiel在墓地里的拥抱。Dean有点被吓了一跳，因为Cas以前从来没有对他这样一对一，真诚的拥抱。

对Dean来说，这个拥抱带来一连串不同的感受，当他领悟时，这几乎像一个个小拳头击打在他身上，措手不及。一开始，Dean以为这就是个超快的，男人间礼貌的拥抱，而不是什么_动真格_的玩意。但接着，他意识到拥抱持续了很长时间，然后，这似乎是那种“Cas笨拙地模仿人类互动”的时刻，Cas也许并不太清楚细微差别。但再之后，Dean感到Cas的胳膊真的绷紧了，他意识到Cas实际上_完美地_掌握了这一特殊的人际交往以及其中的细微区别，而他_真的_是在拥抱。全心全意，每时每刻。一瞬间，Dean意识到Cas其实，真的，非常，_悲伤_……

Dean早就知道要是他死了，他就抛弃了Sam。但直到这一刻，他才彻底明白，他也就抛弃了_Castiel。_Cas可能也非常需要他。

那会儿，Dean有太多的话想对Castiel说了。

他希望他能对Cas说到那些不眠之夜。所有那些，令人绝望的每一个小时，竭力想着怎么才能驱逐Lucifer。想要Cas知道他有多渴望听到他的声音，而不是Lucifer那怪异邪门（难以形容，令人不安）的腔调……看到那张讨人喜欢面孔随着Lucifer可怕的禀性，狰狞扭曲，截然不同。（使用同一个皮囊怎么可能在声音和外貌上有如此大的区别？）

Dean希望他能以某种方式让Castiel明白——有_多么_想念他。

早些时候，两人开车去买酒的路上，Dean试过对Cas说了些。在Sam打来电话，他们匆匆折返之前，至少他设法说了点“你是我们的兄弟”一类的，当然，这是_真的_，这很重要。这非常重要。但这不是全部。

那时，感到Cas将他抱得那么紧，又感到他不情愿地放开手，Dean发现自己希望他能让时间暂停，能让Cas坐下，告诉他所有的一切。那些Dean从未对他说出口的话。

但最后，Dean只能完全语无伦次地念叨着：“好……好了……没事的。”

“我可以跟你一起去。”Cas紧接着说道。

当然了，这句话实际上等于宣告，他愿意为Dean赴死。而Cas特么毫不在意地说出这句话，轻轻松松，就像是这没什么大不了的。

△△△

“——然后我很轻松就制服了她。”Sam还在说着，Dean让自己别再心不在焉。Sam正说到那个英国姑娘。“我不知道是她的枪法太烂，”Sam继续说道，“或是没料到我动作那么快，怎么着的，但拜托，这又不是我第一次见枪了，对吧？我冲着她的膝盖猛扑过去，她没打中，我们扭打在一起，我嬴了。然后我们_谈_了一下。”（Dean知道这就是说Sam把她绑在椅子上。也许她的枪也派上用场了。Winchester式的_谈话_，一如既往。）Sam继续说道：“我估计把她说通了。我们是同一阵营的。我告诉她太阳是怎么恢复的，黑暗已经走了，Lucifer也消失了——她并没真的明白一切都已经恢复秩序。然后我让她走了，这倒是大大出乎她意料。总之，长话短说，现在她觉得我们只是‘刚愎自用’而非‘不可救药’，她就是这么说的。”Sam轻笑着，“然后我带她看了图书室，我们又聊了点，于是她觉得我需要‘恰当的训练’！”（Sam特意用标准的英国口音强调“适当”一词。）“说我水准不够！嘿。我告诉她我会考虑的。她得立刻返回伦敦和一些记录者探讨一下，或者那些**女**记录者，我猜，把我们从清除名单中去掉。总之，危机解除。”

“很好，”Dean随便附和着，除了最后说的危机解除，对啥他都不太在意。“但现在我必须找到Cas。”

“啊-哈，同意。”Sam说，“我打算给威纳森通讯打个电话，看我是不是能定位他的手机。另外，我要来接你。你到底在哪？Chuck-Amara大团圆后去了哪？”

“某个花园，”Dean说，“有点像公园。我不知道在哪。我一直在这些小路上绕来绕去——”终于，他一直顺着前行的小路豁然开朗，山顶就在前方。Dean终于看到了——他在一个树木繁茂的小山坡上，往下看去，河边有一个中等规模，看起来挺漂亮的城市。有许多桥，一个霓虹灯标志上有只跳跃的鹿。还有……月亮似乎从一座_火山_上升起。重要的是，这座火山孤零零地盘踞在东边的地平线上，雪白的山坡沐浴在银色的月光下。看不到别的山了。

很好，这范围就缩小了。

“波特兰，”Dean告诉Sam，“我在波特兰玫瑰园。俄勒冈。”

△△△

当Dean搭上一辆顺风车到了波特兰郊外，在附近寻觅着一辆破车好偷偷开走时，Sam早已上路了。等到隔天中午Dean使尽浑身解数，哄着那辆动力不足，随时就要罢工的道奇小马慢腾腾地挪过爱达荷落基山脉那会儿，Sam已经带着Impala到了盐湖城。到了傍晚，他们最终在犹他州特雷蒙顿一家全天候供应早餐的卡车司机餐厅接上了头，在那里，Dean终于摆脱了那辆小马。

一路上他们一直靠手机交流，倒也不是没说过话，只是要亲眼见到彼此还是有点困难。又是一个拥抱，异乎寻常，比前一天晚上简直快乐百倍。Dean发现自己甚至做不到在Sam背上拍一拍（那种“好啦，我们像是在拥抱，但我只是在揍你”之类的）。相反，他一只手紧紧地抓着Sam的后脑勺，两只手都无法松开。Sam也如出一辙。

“该死的我简直娘唧唧的，”Dean咕哝着，他们终于放开彼此。Sam噗地笑出来，声音中仍带着哽咽，他擦去泪花，完全掩饰不了他又一次热泪盈眶。当然，Dean也不比他强。

“我们就像小妞那样号啕大哭，”Dean说着，他们俩全都竭力恢复镇定。

“是啊，”Sam说着，还拽着袖子撸了撸鼻子。“甚至我都已经_知道_你活着。”

“Cas不知道吧，是吗？”Dean问，“我还活着？他在我打电话之前就被驱逐了，是吧？”

Sam瞪大双眼。“_见鬼_，”他说。“该死的。你说得对。”他叹了口气，又说：“要知道，他像只小狗一样跟着我回到地堡。就像是紧守着我，寸步不离，不停地对我说着打气的话。我猜他是想帮忙，但那会儿我甚至都说不出话。但后来，当你打来电话，我意识到他贴得那么近，八成是因为太难过了。”

“而且我让他照顾你，”，Dean坦白道，“我要他确保你不会做任何傻事。”

“哦，”Sam应着，Dean说出“任何傻事”这几个字，他又“哦”了一声，“_哦_。对。该死。”他这么说着，停了下来。Dean正盯着他，于是从Sam躲闪的眼神里他立刻知道，要是他有多些时间独处，也许真会做出“傻事”。

“好吧，他肯定是想盯紧我，”Sam说，“不管怎样，直到他被驱逐走。”

他们俩全都沉默了一会儿。

“我们去找他，”Dean说。Sam点点头，抓起他的笔记本电脑，他们走进卡车司机的早餐厅。

△△△

“威纳森还是没法定位，”他们一坐到桌子边上，Sam就一股脑埋进笔记本电脑，Dean则去点了煎饼和培根当作宵夜。“我一直在拨打他的电话，断断续续吧，每次停下来加油都打了。每次都直接进到语音信箱。我希望只是他的手机没电了。”

“或是他在某个偏僻的地方，”Dean说，“困在蒙大拿的荒野上或啥地方，没信号了。”

“或是南极洲，”Sam说，“要不就是别的国家，手机用不了。”

“或是火星，”Dean说，“或炼狱一类的。”

这会儿他们都没什么信心。Dean想要稍微乐观点，于是他说：“想想，可能需要他花上个几天。还记得那次他把咒语刻在自己胸口上，结果被驱走了？”

Sam苦着脸。“要是能忘了_才怪_。”

“是吧，那时他花了好几周才恢复，才能联系上，记得吗？我们以为他死了结果他却没事。”

Sam点点头，“结果他是到了艘渔船上，对吧？在海上什么地方？然后在医院里？”

“那会儿他昏迷了！”Dean说着，想起那次的细节让他又觉得有希望了。那会儿Cas过了好一阵才联系他们。“记得吗，他说医生们以为他脑死亡了？他花了好一阵才醒来，重新启动或是不知道他干了啥，然后才清醒。但他最终_还是_醒过来了。”

“我一直想知道上帝，我是说Chuck，是不是对此做了些什么。”Sam说。他看起来忧心忡忡，过了一会儿，Dean意识到了原因。

意识到Cas许多不太可能存活的情况也许都是因为Chuck复活了他，这有点令人不安。

因为如今Chuck已经走了。

“我觉得，我们没法指望任何奇迹般的复活了。”Sam慢慢说道。

Dean刚得出同样的结论，但他无法接受Cas可能真的_死_了。那是……_绝不能接受的_。他立刻把这个念头从脑子里赶开，放下叉子，集中注意力，反驳道：“但要记得，那是刻在_他胸口_上的符咒，就像，它能把Cas从他的皮囊中轰出去。那是个特例。昨天发生的只是个普通的驱逐咒，对吧？符咒是在墙上的？”Sam点点头。Dean立刻说道：“通常在墙上的符咒需要几天才能回来，对吧？”他竭力回想Cas遇上其它天使驱逐咒的情形。“我想想，Cas被Anna从谷仓里驱逐过一次；我曾在Bobby的铁壁屋里对他用过一次……”（对这一次Dean还是感觉不太好受。）“还有过几次。像是Hester威胁我们的时候，记得吗？结果Cas到了澳大利亚狗赛的跑道上，对吧？我想他很快就从那里回来了，不过那会儿他能飞，他还有很强的力量。通常要过个几天我们才能联系上他。”

“是啊，要是他力量不足，花的时间就更长了，”Sam点点头。“那次，他昏迷不醒就是力量完全不够。最终一点力量都没有了。他现在还有力量吗？”

“我不知道，”Dean意识到他忘了问一问Cas这事了。昨天在世界末日的阴影下，去买醉似乎更重要些。在Lucifer被轰出去后，Cas看起来差不多还行（虽然有点安静），但仔细一想，在与Amara的争斗中，Lucifer被轰出去那一刻，实际上相当粗暴。Cas的力量早在被Lucifer附身之前就已是相当不足了，现在他是否力量_全无_？甚至在被驱走之前？

“他说天堂又被封住了，”Sam指出，“每当这种情况发生，总是意味着Cas丧失力量，记得吗？某种关于能量流动，他无法获得之类的。”

“好吧，”Dean说得很慢，“所以他可能只有非常少的力量，甚至没有力量。但他不会_死_的。”（绝不可能。）“但他_保不准_会像把符咒刻在胸口那样失去知觉。可能又在医院里。那么……我想，我们查一下无名氏？医院里昏迷着的无名氏。有个身份不明病人网，全国性的，对吧？”

Sam点点头，他已经开始敲打键盘了。

△△△

Sam进入无名氏登记网（结果这也包括了女性无名氏），但很快他就发现需要查上好一阵子，于是他们在特雷蒙顿定了一间汽车旅馆过夜。这需要深入挖掘，靠着破旧的床单和温吞的水流，但这都不是问题。他们花了一整晚上把所有登记在线的无名氏以及女无名氏（数量惊人）都过了一遍。但没有哪个像是Cas。

“也许他不在北美？”Dean提出。

“或者他还没被人发现？”Sam说，“或是还没被登记在册。有时候医院会花一两天来断定病人确实是无名氏。我们应该等明天再查一次。”

Sam又开始试着给Cas打电话。与此同时，Dean着手向他们认识的猎人们挨个查问。但没人听到过什么。

过了半小时，Dean已经绝望到拨通了Crowley的电话，后者也没从他手下的恶魔们那里听到什么消息。

“至少那就是说他没在地狱里，”等Dean把结果告诉Sam，他如此回答着，“我猜要是天堂真的被封了，他也没在那里。”

“还有炼狱，”Dean闷闷不乐地把手机丢到床上。他最后能想到的只剩Crowley了。他盯着旅馆房间内的小冰箱，他已经把那里头最后一小瓶Jack Daniels威士忌喝光了，到外头去买点酒似乎是个不错的选择。_昨晚就没买成_，他想着，回忆起和Cas的聊天。

Sam正看着他，然后他说道：“早替你想到了。”他从旅馆的小桌子下面拽出一个棕色纸袋——那是他先前塞进去的——掏出半打啤酒，又说道：“你登记入住时我去买的。估计你需要来点什么，而且比起烈酒，啤酒会让你效率高点。”Sam从塑料包装上取出一罐，扔给Dean，后者感激地抓住，扯开拉环。

Sam又补充道：“你自己说的，他被驱逐后总会需要个几天。我们得有耐心。给，我带了你的笔记本电脑——不如你搜索一下北美新闻，我会从国际部分开始，我们明天再查一遍无名氏。”

Dean点点头，喝了一大口啤酒，开始工作。

△△△

第二天早上他们仍什么都没找到，虽不情愿，也只有驱车上路，返回地堡。Sam继续在手机上搜索最新消息，寻找任何有关神秘出现的人，或是较古怪的昏迷中的游客。他也检查了当天最新登记的无名氏名单。Dean负责开车，只要稍微有空他就尽可能打上几个电话——他正把电话联络的范围扩大到一些他认识的女巫或是灵媒。

还是一无所获。

当回到地堡那会儿，他们都有些安静。

“只要我们找到Cas，”当他们把装备拿到图书室摆开，Dean宣告，“一切都会_结束_的。”Sam从他的笔记本电脑前抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

“我是说，想想看，”Dean说，“上帝，黑暗，Amara。该隐之印。Metatron。Lucifer。所有一切。_结束了_。好多_年_了，Sam。该死的破事一件接着一件，好_几年_了，他妈的从没消停过，但现在，这……全都要……我简直不敢相信……”

Dean几乎言不成句，但Sam心领神会——他点点头，说道：“就这一次，一切都好了。”

“是啊，”Dean说，“除了Cas。”

“我们会找到他，”Sam说着，露出若有所思的神情，然后又说道，“嘿……那么……既然现在Amara已经走了，我能问问，呃，你是不是还能感到那种……吸引？那种，嗯……吸引力什么的？”

Sam有些支支吾吾，但Dean知道他指的是什么，他说：“不。不，它已经消失了。”最重要的是，当他说出口时，他发现这是真的！那种奇怪的，将他拉向Amara的感觉，半是吸引，半是迷恋（更多的像是洗脑）的感觉，几个月来都快把他逼疯了，而现在已_不复存在_。像是从未存在过，抹杀得干干净净。

当Dean意识到这点时，几乎感到有点眩晕。他慢慢地在地堡的椅子上坐下（Sam一直盯着他）。非常刻意地，Dean让自己想着Amara。他想要看看自己是否能激发那种强行被吸引着的感觉——过去他只要想起她，无一例外。

他在脑海中想象着她的样子，想象着她穿着那件总是存在着的银色紧身裙，包裹着她那丰满火辣的乳沟。他想象着她看他的样子（像是诡异的跟踪狂般的眼神，让他永远，他妈的没法_移开_视线）。他想象着她可爱的眼睛，还有那卷曲着，柔软的黑发。然后他感到……_啥都没有_。

完全没有。

他兴高采烈，大大地叹了口气，对Sam说道：“它消失了。我想象她的样子，该死的啥都没有！我向上帝——向Chuck发誓，不管怎样——我发誓它已经没了。那个印记终于没了，整一年它简直要把我给活剥了！”他之前从来就不想提起这个，但现在它业已_消失_，突然间要说起来也轻松多了。Dean瞥了眼Sam又说道：“这真他妈的怪极了，Sam。像是她不知怎么的诡异地控制了我的想法。就像是宿醉，我就是没法醒过来。”

“像……咒语？”Sam仔细思索着，替他琢磨着。

Dean想了想。Sam也许说对了。“差不多吧，”他表示同意，“我想不是普通的魔法，但绝不是自愿的，我就不是。感觉一直就不自然。不像是我有这种感觉，算不上。像是她拧了我一下，就这么把我变成她要的那种东西，强迫我去感觉她要我感觉到的。但现在我终于恢复正常。像是现在我可以感觉到_我想要_的。真的，这他妈的两年来还是头一回。”

Sam笑着说：“真高兴听到你这么说。”

不知怎么的，这一切又让Dean想起Cas。也许是因为Amara的那种凝视。当然，早在Amara出现之前，Cas就一直以这样方式凝视着Dean，长时间的，久久的凝视。但要换作是Cas，那些目不转睛的凝视真的让他感觉非常_真实_，像是它们本身自有_含义_。像是它们包含着真实的友谊，某种相互尊重。

Amara想要Dean，字面含义的，吞噬他，将他活活吃掉。与此相反，Cas却愿意为Dean而死。

_真他妈的完全不同_。Dean想。

他拿起手机开始拨打另一个电话，说道：“开始干活。”

△△△

隔天早上，Dean开始每天例行的对无名氏登记网再一次筛查（他现在每天查三次），和往常一样，有些新条目。“今天有四个新的无名氏。”Dean对Sam说道，后者正坐在他对面，和往常一样查看新闻网站。

“上面怎么说？”Sam问道。他甚至连头都没抬：一直都有新的无名氏，关于他们的描述甚至一点都对不上。

Dean抿了口咖啡，开始点开关于全国各地的医院里出现的新无名氏的描述。“阿拉巴马，莫比尔市，大约20岁男性……不，他是黑人。芝加哥有一个，不，女性……西雅图有一个……不是，青少年。弗拉格斯塔夫有个家伙……喔。_哇喔_。”Sam终于抬起头，Dean继续读出来，“白人男性，六英尺高，身材修长，深色头发，蓝眼睛，大概在30到40岁之间。”当然了，有很多人符合这个描述，但到目前为止，终于有个相似的了，Dean的心脏开始狂跳。他接着读下去，“纹身！在腹部有个纹身！Cas有一个，对吧？用来防止天使找到他？”他抬头看向Sam，后者正瞪大眼睛看着他。

好几天以来这还是第一次，Dean感到满怀希望。

“听起来不错，”Dean说，“对吧？”

“还活着？”Sam轻声问道。

Dean点点头，在上午他只会搜索“活着”的类目。（只有在晚上，他才会查看“死亡”名单，每天一次。只是为了更全面——没必要过于频繁地检索这个类目，因为Cas理所当然不可能死。）但Dean还是又看了一遍描述，确保无误，他报告着：“还活着，_并且_情况稳定！但上面说没有知觉。我打赌他一定是被震昏了，像我们所想的那样。他可能还在重启。”

“有照片吗？”Sam问，“纹身或是病人的？”他已经从自己的电脑上进入网站。

Dean摇摇头。“他们还没上传任何照片。看起来他们几天前就发现他了，但现在才把他登记到系统中。”

Sam正专注在他自己的笔记本电脑上。“找到了。看看这个。我刚在谷歌上搜索了弗拉格斯塔夫过去三天的新闻，这有个新闻是说找到了一个男人——哦见鬼，Dean，在_大峡谷_里找到的！国家公园管理局发布的消息。峡谷底部发现一个失去知觉的男人，该死，我真希望他不是一路摔下去的……”

“也许他还能飞一会儿？”Dean抱着期望说道。（Cas从未真正解释过他的翅膀到底什么状态，Dean确实知道的是Cas“无法飞”和“失去了他的翅膀。”）“他一直想去看大峡谷。”

“好吧，他可能还没看到什么风景，显然他一直处于昏迷状态，他们不得不把他空运出去。只能靠直升机救援。公园管理处称他为‘毫无准备的徒步者’。”Sam轻笑起来。“这里提到他甚至连瓶水都没带。哦，老天，**听听这个**，Dean，这儿写着这家伙穿着一件风衣！公园管理处肯定是气疯了。这是他们的原话：‘我们想要提醒大众，风衣，商务装，西装鞋，这种打扮完全不合适在大峡谷内徒步’。”Sam带着灿烂的笑容抬起头。

“那是我们的天使！”Dean猛拍桌子，洋洋得意。他合上笔记本电脑，跳了起来，Sam已经把他的笔记本电脑塞进背包。他们需要的其它装备全都在Impala里头了。（他们几天前就做好准备，一有消息就出发。）Dean摸了摸放在口袋里的Impala车钥匙——它们就在那里，手握钥匙的令他感觉浑身充满精力，信心倍增。

他们坐进Impala，Dean发动引擎，他感觉好像是张开了自己的翅膀。他感觉兴高采烈，自由自在，像是沉甸甸的大锚自身上掉落，他正向着天空翱翔。他开车上路，Sam坐在他身边，他们将去接Cas，未来在他们面前徐徐展开，明亮而宽广。

Dean的心里再清楚不过。等他们到了那里，Cas八成已经醒了，他们能见上面。Cas会没事的。他们会把他带回堪萨斯。他会坐在后座，或者会在副驾驶上呆一会儿。也许Dean甚至还会让他开会车！Cas一定会很虚弱，所以他需要吃东西，那么他们会在好多餐厅都停下来，给他买汉堡，喂饱他，他会没事的。然后他们会回到地堡，一起，还有生活……

他们会……活着。

吃披萨，看电影。时不时重操旧业打打怪。

再没有黑暗，没有Amara，没有血印，没有该隐，没有Lucifer，没有黄眼，没有利维坦，没有Raphael，没有天使内战，没有天启。没人会再被附身。没人会失去灵魂或是发了疯，或者被咒语一类的洗脑。全都结束了。

他们会就这样_活下去_。

就像妈说的：“从今往后，你能好好活下去了。”然后Dean想起妈那甜蜜而奇怪的“让你自己快乐”的要求，接着又记起Amara最后的话，他想，_你有点搞错了_，_Amara，**这**才是我最需要的。我需要**这个**家再次完整。而不是什么过去的人，我需要的是现在所拥有的：我和__Sam__和Cas。_

当Impala在高速上一路飞驰，整个世界似乎在闪闪发亮。Dean冲Sam咧嘴一笑，后者报以同样灿烂的笑容，伸手打开收音机，音乐流淌而出。这是首经典的杜比兄弟的老歌《听听音乐》，他们会接回Cas，一切都会上正轨。Dean站在世界之颠。

在他的脑后有个声音轻轻地说道，_从来就没这么简单_。但Dean无视它。

△△△

_A/N -_ _我正在阿拉斯加工作。几个月以来这是我第一次动笔，感觉真好！已经迫不及待要开始发布了。然后，当十一季大结局播出时，我想“这真的很**适合**接在大结局之后！……只要我在第一章的对话中完全把两个S11的悬念去掉，”啊哈，这就是我在做的。_

_更新时间表：我准备如往常一样在周五更新。但第二章还没写完，下周我得带着一些海龟环游全国——我目前正在替一项疯狂繁忙的科学工作收尾，这项工作将在7月的最后一周结束，然后去巴西，然后再跨越别的国家，这有点疯狂，但我仍对每周五的更新保持乐观。（如果我不能在周五更新，我至少会在上一章的A/N中增加一个关于何时更新的备注）在第二章之后，第3-6章已经完成了，这将伴我度过7月底，直到工作结束。然后接下去接个月我就能再写点。_

_希望你们喜欢这个故事！如果有时间，请留下评论！如果有什么描写是你特别喜欢的，请告诉我！_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的备注~  
翻译这个绝对是一大挑战，那，希望我能坚持住。。。


	2. 我没事，我没事。我很好。

_A/N – _ _海龟终于成功回归海洋，耶！_ _它们爬进海里那会儿看起来真是太棒了！爬行良好，很健康，都痊愈了。不过，定制这个计划和实施费了三天时间，包括星期二、三，四这三个晚上，通常我是用来进行小说编辑的，所以现在只发了这一章的一半。下半部分已经写好了，但还需要润色，下周将作为单独一章发出。所以，现在只有部分剧情，希望你们喜欢_ _~_ _：）_

△△△

Dean的好心情伴着他一路穿过科罗拉多。进入新墨西哥过半那会儿，就在那时，午后时分，他意识到自己开始变得紧张起来。Sam试着又拨打了好几次Cas的手机，仍无应答。Dean也试着静静地祈祷了几次（这几天他时不时会试一下）——要是Cas的手机彻底歇菜，祷告也许更有用些——但也没得到任何回应。这也不算太奇怪，但这就是说，他们的朋友仍在_昏迷_中。

离被驱逐也过了四天，到了这会儿，难道Cas还没能醒过来给他们打个电话？

要是他_一直_昏迷怎么办？要是他真的在大峡谷里受了伤？那样的话，他可能真的摔得不轻，也许摔断了骨头什么的？或是Lucifer不知怎么的伤害了他？他重启遇上困难了？

万一出了什么事？

这时候Impala开始爬上亚利桑那北部山区的沙漠，在Dean脑海中那小小的声音开始说服他一切_不可能_好起来。不管怎样，一切都会再搞砸的——他能感觉到。

“这地方真漂亮，”当他们经过石化林国家公园时Sam赞叹着。“你知道，他们把这一片都叫作红石国。整一片全是。都是高原沙漠，绵延数百英里。”这是一片引人注目而开阔的景致，相对于沙漠而言却有几分寒意，有着各种各样形状奇怪的岩层——风化的岩壁，顶部平坦的小丘和山峰，岩石上带着五颜六色的条纹。Sam又说：“我以前来过这里，我是说和一些朋友去石化林，在弗拉格斯塔夫的那会儿。说真的，回程绝对值得停一下。我打赌Cas一定喜欢。”

[注：石化林国家公园Petrified Forest National Park，为美国国家公园，位於亚利桑纳州的北部。是世界上最大的矽化木森林。红石国Red Rock Country，印第安Navajo人的保留地，不属于国家公园。]

“是啊，”Dean说，“没问题。”

“大峡谷和旗杆离得真的挺近的，你知道，”Sam不觉换成当地人对弗拉格斯塔夫的简称。“你记得我在旗杆市呆过一段时间，对吧？”

“是啊，”Dean应着，“嗯哼。”

实际上Dean正想着，_我怎么可能忘了_。这可不是什么美好的回忆。Sam曾在十几岁时离家出走，在弗拉格斯塔夫住了几周，将Dean完全蒙在鼓里。事实上Dean给吓坏了，怕Sam可能真的_死了_，但不，Sam只是离家出走，直接消失了，去寻找自我或是青少年一怒之下特么会干的混事。显然，Sam_很喜欢_独处，他那段在“旗杆”的记忆结果变成了Sam版的天堂。（这仍让Dean感到不安。）

[注：弗拉格斯塔夫Flagstaff又称旗杆市，因前四个字母flag直接为旗杆的意思。Sam按当地人的叫法称其为“旗杆”。]

对于Sam而言，“旗杆”意味着自由。对Dean来说，弗拉格斯塔夫就等同于……失去家人。

这可不是Dean现在需要想到的。事实上这是他一直竭力避免去思考的。

“布莱斯国家公园也不太远，”Sam说。

“是啊，”Dean再次应着。

“还有锡安，拱门，[注：二者都为国家公园。]犹他州所有的公园。峡谷地国家公园那么美，人们总是忽略它。佩恩蒂德沙漠[多彩沙漠]也非常近。你在这儿随便逛逛就会撞上国家公园。你觉得Cas会想看看这些吗？”

“是啊，”Dean说，“当然。”

Sam沉默了，过了一会儿Dean瞥了一眼，发现Sam正盯着他，眉头皱得厉害，完全是一堆的褶子，像只沙皮狗。这是Sam担心某人时的样子，于是这就意味着，当然，Sam正琢磨着怎么让Dean“敞开心胸”，“好好谈一谈。”

“闭嘴，”还没等Sam开口Dean就下意识脱口而出。“你再这样，有一天脸会僵掉的。”

太迟了，Sam已经蓄势待发。“Cas会没事的，Dean。”Sam开始说道。

“他_当然_会没事！”Dean说着，他转而看向他们前方的景色，怒视着一块冒出脑袋的漂亮岩石。“他可能_已经_没事了。他可能已经醒了。事实上他可能已经出院了。他很好。”

“要是你这么想，”Sam问道，“那为什么你看起来那么担心。”

“我没有。我不担心。”Dean仍如此坚称，甚至他的手指在方向盘上绷得紧紧的。“一切都很好。你自己说的，一切终于好了，全都结束了。”

Sam轻轻吸了口气，Dean立刻就知道他要开始第二阶段关于兄弟情谊的演说，“Dean，你得谈谈，说出来”一类的。Dean准备好让自己防守更强硬些。

但有些东西不一样了。也许是因为这周发生的事，也许是因为Sam的声音与他第一次在电话里听到Dean还活着的时候如出一辙。

“别这样，Dean——”Sam刚开始说，但Dean已经爆发了。“就是这样，_总有_事出错。总这样。总是，Sam！事情_总是_出错！”在他脑子后面的那个小小的声音已经完全占了上风，他又说道，“没什么比这更容易的了，_尤其_是对Cas！从来没有！”

Sam想了一会儿。“我不知道，”他若有所思。“我是说，我完全明白你的意思——总有什么事_会_出问题。但你知道吗，我的感觉更像是……像是Chuck和Amara一旦离开，整个宇宙也许翻开新的一页。像是也许我们可以重新开始，对吧？也许甚至Cas这一次都能轻松一回。”他笑着说，“一小时前我们进入亚利桑那那会儿，我甚至在想——想象一下我们只是遇上普通人的问题会如何？”

“普通人的问题？”Dean应着瞥了他一眼。

“像是——没汽油了。付房租。健康保险。牙医账单。根管，离婚，白蚁，我不知道。怪物以外的东西吧。重点是，这些也算是问题，但只要不是_世界末日_，你懂吧？就一次。”

Dean又瞥了他一眼。“你是想说，宁可要白蚁也不要世界末日？”

“当然了，”Sam耸耸肩。“没有什么是完美的，对吧？但无论来的是什么，我们都能对付。我选白蚁。”

“等白蚁找上你，你会后悔的。”Dean说。Sam闻言哈哈大笑。

△△△

剩下的车程经过的全是国家森林，国家公园和美洲原住民的区域，全都人烟稀少。车程的最后一小时，Sam的手机完全搜不到信号。Dean禁不住把这当成一个恶兆：要是他们_永远无法_和Cas联系上呢？

他们驶入弗拉格斯塔夫那会儿正在66号公路上。这时已经入夜了——太阳几小时前就落山了（这一路开来真是够远的），但Dean还是瞥了几眼这个小镇子。它非常小，小得令66号公路笔直穿过它，一个真正的北美原住民保留地就在山那边，有条巨大的铁路横穿市中心，与经典的西部小镇别无二致。有个古董般的火车站，（他们甚至还在铁轨边上等了十分钟，看着一列像是望不到头的火车通过。）其实看上去像是个不错的小地方，有一所大学，有许多通往大峡谷的标志牌，到处可见自行车道，还有一堆咖啡店以及一些当地小酿酒厂。每三家店铺就有一家是专卖山地自行车的。这是个很可爱的小镇，但这会儿Dean的感觉如此悲观，酿酒厂和自行车铺也能惹火他。又经过一家酿酒厂时，他咕哝着“大学里头的那些时髦小子……”

这么说并不起作用，Sam有点怀念在弗拉格斯塔夫生活过的那段时间。Dean咬住嘴唇，免得忍不住要指出Sam只不过在这儿生活了几周，而不是听他这么说着，像是在这里生活了好几年。Sam正指着66号公路纪念品商店，他记得曾骑着车掠过的自行车道，他正谈论着他找到的那条沟，他呆过的山上木屋。甚至当Dean正专注于寻找那家医院，Sam仍在喋喋不休地说着Cas明天到底是想去“峡谷”还是去附近山上的天文台看看。

Dean开始生气了，但他突然想到，实际上Sam也许是想要他自己能振作起来。也许他正努力想让自己和Dean都相信Cas会没事，而明天一早他们就能一起游览弗拉格斯塔夫——他们仨。

果然，过不了几分钟，Sam陷入焦虑的沉默。一阵雨扫过小镇，挡风玻璃上喷溅着大量雨滴，很快就模糊一片。Dean打开雨刷，Sam凝视着它们，一言不发。

过了一会儿Sam说道：“我该更注意些。”

“啥？”Dean应着。

“那姑娘，英国女人，”Sam说，“我们直接走进陷阱，Cas和我。我应该更警惕的。”

“你那会儿脑子里想着别的事，”Dean指出，“Cas也冷不防中了招。”

“我在前面，”Sam，“我在前头。我把Cas就这么带进——”

“_别_这么说，”Dean命令道，“这不是你的错。”

△△△

雨停了，他们终于找到了医院。当他们停好车，离开Impala，整个停车场全都笼罩在一片诡异的，贴近地面的雾气中，一股股热气随着雨水蒸发，缓缓升腾，飘向凉爽的夜空。雾气升腾，给一整个夜晚情景镀上了一种恐怖的感觉，像是医院漂浮在一个雾蒙蒙的湖上。这似乎是不祥的，而这会儿Dean真的在为某件事情做好……准备，他不知道会是什么。也许，Cas仍在昏迷中？或者Cas疯了；他可能又失忆了……或是Lucifer不知怎么的活了下来，又把他给附身了？抑或其他天使能找到他（那些天使还在追捕Cas吗？），可能是另一个疯狂的死神，或是某个侥幸逃过的利维坦，或是……

“冷静点，”Sam说。Dean这才意识到他正用手指敲着Impala的车顶，他盯着医院的入口，Sam把他的包从后座拽出来。“他会没事的，”Sam说着，拍拍Dean的肩膀。“走吧。”他们进去了。

当他们走向大厅的问讯处，Dean嘀咕着：“我恨医院。”Sam只是点点头。太多糟糕的回忆，太多了。Bobby死了……爸死了……Sam受伤了，Dean受伤了……

人们总是受伤。

人们总是死去。

接待员把他们带到重症监护室，警告他们今晚那里有点忙。显然弗拉格斯塔夫医院是“这片区域的主要创伤中心”，当然，它规模庞大，充满活力。中央有一个大办公桌，四条走廊通向不同方向，急诊室就在隔壁。各种各样的人匆匆忙忙，来往络绎不绝，一大群住院医生，护士和急救人员带着刚到的病人，推着他们的轮床转向不同区域，到处都是，有的从急诊室来，有的去手术室。场面有些混乱。实际上Dean被某个猛冲进大厅的实习生推到一边，这突然让他莫名地回想起Bobby死的时候（Bobby死去的那天晚上他也是这样被猛地推开）。这令他非常不安，当他们走到重症监护室那张大桌子边上时，他努力让自己冷静下来。

那里没有人，所有的工作人员全都不在（显然正跑来跑去，在人群里推搡着）。但Sam设法找到一快半掖在桌子后面的白板，上头写着“无名氏”在8号房间。这是上面标注的唯一的无名氏。于是他们去找8号房。

他们找到了。床是空的。

它是空的。

床是_空的_。Cas已经_不见了_。Cas应该就在8号房间，他是这医院里现今唯一的“无名氏”，8号房的无名氏，这就是8号房，Cas却不在这里。Dean向一名实习生询问以确定他们是否找对了，但实习生指了指门口巨大的“8号房”的标志，显然忍着不翻白眼。这就是他们要找的房间，它是空的。

也不像Cas被推走了去做CT扫描一类的，因为床还在这里。Sam回去再去查看一下白板，而Dean站在房间里，环顾四周。

床单什么的都已经不见了，角落里靠着一根拖把。有人正打扫这间房，Dean知道这意味着什么。这就是说医院已经准备接受下一名病人。这意味着Cas_再也不会回这个房间了_。

“也许他终于醒过来，走了呢？”Sam说着，走到Dean身边，“联系一下？”

Dean掏出手机，拨了Cas的号码。Sam看着他拿着手机靠在耳边。

但Cas仍没接电话。

_要是他醒过来，他会接电话的，_Dean想。_要是他醒过来，他早就给手机充好电了，因为医院总是有插头。尤其是“主要创伤中心”。他会接的。要是他醒了他会接的。_

“要是他醒了，”Dean开了口，但他没法说下去了。他把手机塞进口袋。

Sam说：“也许他被送到别的什么地方。另一个部门。”他的声音里带着刻意做出来的乐观口吻。

“可能吧。”Dean说。

或是，也许Cas并没有被送到别的地方。也许Cas的病房空了是因为……

Dean转过身，开始朝重症监护室的办公桌走去，他穿过拥挤的住院病人，实习生和医院的工作人员。终于桌子边上坐了个人，一个愁眉苦脸的护士，一手抓着图表，正同时应付三个来电，Dean振作起来，准备着要逼着她挂断所有电话，告诉他，他的朋友Castiel究竟去哪了。（或是无名氏，或是他们给他的任何称呼）。Dean带着怒气向她走去，准备好争论一番，准备好强迫她，让她说出Cas没事。他甚至这会儿就开始生气了（为什么，他不知道），走得更快了点，当他盯上那个倒霉的护士，他感到自己握紧拳头。Sam匆忙赶上来，他甚至伸出手按着Dean的胳膊，轻声说道：“哇哦，Dean，慢点儿，_慢点儿_。”但Dean停不下来。

那时，就在Sam的手放在Dean的胳膊上那会儿，他们俩听到一个熟悉的声音。无比美妙的——近乎痛苦的——熟悉的声音，低沉而粗砺。这个声音说：“检查_不重要_。我_现在_就得走了。我不能留下来做更多的检查了。”

Dean突然停下，鞋底甚至擦出刺耳的声音，Sam一头撞到他的背上。Dean抓住Sam的胳膊，甚至Sam也抓住他，他们俩全都想提醒对方。有那么一会儿，他们全都紧紧抓着对方，环顾四周，想要找出Cas的声音是从哪来的——身边的人实在是太多了，而且太吵了，一开始连他在哪都不知道。然后，像是魔法般的，人群分开了，他就在那里。Cas就在那里。

他活着。

他站着。他完全清醒了。他正说着话。

实际上，他正和一位医生争执着。Cas背对着Sam和Dean，面对着医生，后者就站在Cas面前，盘着胳膊，看上去一脸怀疑。也许因为Cas看起来有点乱。不止一点——似乎Cas正在穿衣服，就在走廊里，他正想把风衣穿上，看起来稍微有些困难。（正如Dean想的，这是较小的风衣，大点的那件，原来那件，早就不见了。）

至少Cas把裤子和白衬衫都穿上了——差不多吧。裤子起码像是差不多套好了，但衬衫还没扣上，衬衫下摆也松松垮垮地垂着，袖口解开了，袖子胡乱推了上去，卷在胳膊上乱糟糟的。衬衫也沾着泥巴，皱巴巴的。（实际上所有的东西看起来都有皱又沾满泥巴。）Cas一只手拿着他那条蓝条纹领带，另一只手抓着他的鞋子。他甚至都没费心去拿西装外套或是皮带，（这两个玩意全都堆在地上，就在他套着长筒袜的脚边）但他们看着他成功地将一只胳膊伸进了风衣袖子里。但他的另一只手仍在背后摸索着，想要找到另一只袖子。那只手上他还抓着双鞋，绝无可能伸进另一只袖子，何况风衣在他背后扭来扭去，但他还是在尝试，一只胳膊在背后挥舞着，试图把鞋尖插进袖子里。他一边动着，注意力全都在医生身上，说道：“你不明白，你_得_让我走，我得回堪萨斯，我没法联系上我朋友——我，我的兄弟，我_联系_不到他——”

Dean已经在人群中穿梭，朝他奔去，大步拉近他们之间的距离。Sam就在他身旁。Cas仍背对着他们，没看到他们。

“我们真的需要做更多的检查——”医生说。但当Cas说到“如果我的兄弟不在了，那说实话，_没有任何意义了_，没必要_做_任何检查——”的时候Dean和Sam已经走到Cas身后，像是他们事先演练过似的，Sam很自然地拿开Cas手中的鞋，Dean轻轻地抓住风衣的领子，抖了抖，把衣服理顺了，Cas的胳膊终于顺利地伸进袖子。Cas稍微整了整衣服，如释重负地侧过脑袋，应了声“谢谢”，甚至他还没完全转过头，看清楚他们是谁。

“没问题。”Dean答道。

“我们很荣幸。”Sam这么说。

Cas猛地转过身，他太快了，差点失去平衡。领带从他手里滑落，他盯着看。

他盯着Dean好一会儿，Dean不禁怀疑起他是否真的没事。（Cas看上去真是有点糟——下巴挂着四天没刮的胡茬，他的头发乱糟糟的，向着各个方向支棱着，衣服只穿了一半。）Cas又瞥向Sam，两次，像是教科书上经典的双重确认，然后他再次凝视着Dean。

“我还活着。”Dean宣告着，完全多此一举。

“_Dean__。”_Cas说。

Cas说出这一个词，仿佛这就已是整个世界。

而现在，显然是时候来上另一个全心全意的-Castiel的-拥抱，因为Cas迅速上前一步，他们之间再无间隙，他张开双臂，紧紧地搂住Dean。这一次_真是_非常有力的，紧紧的拥抱，像是Cas想把Dean熔进他的胸口。Cas也用上了两只-胳膊-都在-上面-的姿势，但是他有点不够高，所以这个姿势有些困难，但他还是成功了——他一只手放在Dean的脖子后面，另一只胳膊紧紧地搂住Dean的肩膀。

发现Cas还活着，神智清醒，站得好好的，对Dean来说简直是莫大的解脱，再一次，他忘了应该往Cas背上拍个几下，那才是标准动作。相反，他用双手搂住Cas的背，任凭Cas抓住他。任凭他将下巴靠在自己的肩膀上。任凭他紧紧地抱住不松手。

好吧，也许Dean也把他搂得有点紧。也许Dean也用自己的下巴顶着Cas的肩膀。也许Dean甚至让自己闭上眼睛那么一会儿，沉浸其中。

Cas猛吸了好几口气，像是他太过震惊，忘了该怎么呼吸。

“我没事，我没事，”Dean对Cas说道，“我很好。”Cas的一只手已经移到Dean的后脑勺上，现在他的另一只手也摸了上去。一只手现在高一点，摸着Dean的头发，而另一只手稍微有点低，在他脖子后面。Cas甚至轻轻地挠着Dean的头发。这绝对有点怪，但里头也有些甜蜜的东西，因为Castiel是如此明显不知所措。

Cas又吸了一大口空气，几乎像是倒抽了一口气，最终他放开Dean。算是吧。他后退一步，但这会儿他的一只手滑到了Dean的肩膀上，他的手就留在那儿。这是过去他常用的那种“把手-放在-肩膀上”的姿势，当他要带着Dean飞到某个地方，或者有时候，想要告诉他一些事儿。

Dean等着，但Cas什么也没说。他只是凝视着Dean，又是好一会儿。

他就这么把手静静地放在Dean的肩膀上，放了那么长时间，在那奇怪而短暂的时刻，Dean几乎琢磨着Cas是不是想吻他。

“你知道的，你可以不用坚持了，”Dean微微一笑，说道，“你可以随时放手。”

[注：Dean在这里说的是You can stop holding on，与本文的标题呼应，但意思相反。但在这时候他指的是Cas可以不用一直搭着他的肩膀。]

Cas的目光一转，落到自己手上。“抱歉……当然了，”Cas喃喃说道，他终于放开手，退开去。

过了一会儿，他咕哝着“_Sam，”又转过身扑向__Sam__。_

结果这又是一个热烈无比的拥抱。Sam和Dean这会儿全都笑得半死——Sam越过Cas的肩膀冲Dean挤了挤眼，克制着自己别用Cas的鞋子去拍他（Sam还拎着那双鞋呢）。

“看到你真高兴，”Sam说着，用鞋跟轻轻戳了戳Cas的背。“但你记得吧？我可不是那个胸中装有灵魂炸弹的人。”

“是的，但我不知道那个_女人_对你干了什么，”Cas说。他放开Sam（比放开Dean要来得快多了啧）又说着，Sam则把鞋递给他。“而且我担心你可能会干傻事。”Sam一脸茫然，Cas解释道：“你不接电话。我想你可能会做……愚蠢的，非常愚蠢的事。”他停了下来，又喘息着，轻轻地吸了口气，垂下眼凝视着地板，他的肩膀耷拉着，像是突然间筋疲力尽。他抓着鞋子靠在胸口上，有如它们就是他在这世上仅剩的一切了。

Dean和Sam严肃地看了彼此一眼。_愚蠢的事_，当然，这四个字有暗藏的含义，Dean之前说出来的时候，他甚至不能确定Cas是否能够理解。但很明显Cas已经琢磨出来了。

“你没接到我的电话吗？”Sam说。“我给你打了好几天了，Dean也是。你的手机坏了吗？”

Cas苦着脸，终于抬起头。“它用不了。很显然，我被发现的时候躺在科罗拉多河边上。一半在水里，一半在岸上。”他的目光有些不那么集中，有如回想，“我想我还记得像是划着水，要从水里起来？用我剩下的翅膀……我不确定。结果证明驱逐咒可把物体弹到一个糟糕的位置，我是说，相对于地球表面而言，要是翅膀不能……呃，总之，一些漂流者发现了我，他们说我全身都湿透了，手机也毁了。”（他的衣服上泥泞肮脏的样子也就说得通了。）他认真地又对Sam说道：“但是Sam，他们让我使用医院的电话。几小时前我醒了，一直在用医院的电话，前一小时我又给你打了_六次_。”

“哦，该死，我很抱歉。”Sam说，“没信号了。”他掏出手机看了一眼。“这下好，_现在_它说有六个未知号码来电。”

Dean解释道：“我们在来的路上，Cas。亚利桑那有很多旷野——就是说没多少信号塔。”

“啊，”Cas点点头。“当然。我该意识到的。我只是——”他重重地叹了口气，抬起手捋过头发。这是个奇怪的，人类的动作，Dean像是被踢了一脚，Cas这会儿看上去太像个凡人了：他那乱糟糟的头发，四天没刮的胡茬，他的衣服全都是干透的泥渍，他的衬衫根本没扣好，敞开着（汗衫早就不见了，无论他以前穿的是什么样的）。一切看起来非常像……_人类_。

他眨着眼，揉着眼的样子也像极了人类。

“我_非常高兴_能见到你们俩，”Cas最后说道。“Dean，我得承认，我答应过你会照顾好Sam，但——”他吸了口气——“我太_粗心了_，我没想清楚，而且，而且我很抱歉，我不够警惕，导致我带着我们_直接走进陷阱_，让我自己_被驱逐了_，留下Sam_独自一人_，和那个_好斗的女人_——”

Dean差点笑起来。这和Sam早先忧心忡忡的表述如出一辙。

“很确定我们是_一起_走进去的，伙计。”Sam说着在他肩上拍了拍。

“但我答应过Dean——”Cas刚一开口就停了下来。他看了Dean一眼，像是如释重负……但仍有些忧虑。Dean意识到Cas醒过来后一定是以为Sam和Dean_都_已经死了，不仅如此，他辜负了Dean最后的嘱托：

_留心Sam，好吗？_

_当然。_

“Sam还活着，”Dean温和地说道。Sam点点头，Dean又说：“我也还活着。我们都活着。”

“我也还活着。”Castiel对他俩说道，像是他们还没注意到。“那么……我们全都……活着？”终于，当他来回扫视着Sam和Dean，像是接受了似的，他的肩膀放松了点。

“很难相信，对吧？”Sam笑着说。

就在这时，有人说：“Winchester先生？”

Sam和Dean全都转过身去，发现那位医生（他们重聚那会儿这人已经被彻底遗忘了）已经走到Sam身旁，有点抱歉地说道：“我真不想打断你们，Winchester先生，但我们需要讨论些事。”

Dean立刻有些戒心，这医生怎能知道他和Sam的姓？但不一会儿他就发现医生实际上是在叫Castiel。Cas解释道：“这是，嗯，这是我给的名字。”然后他指着Sam和Dean，对医生说道：“让我介绍一下，Sam和Dean，他们是……”他犹豫了。

他瞥了Dean一眼，又飞快地扫了Sam一眼，然后，那难得的微笑浮现在Cas的脸上，他一边的嘴角微微翘起，Dean立刻知道他要说什么。

Cas转过头，微微挺直，对医生说道：“他们是我的家人。”

△△△

_A/N–_ _这周就只能这样了，只是个甜蜜的团聚：）_

_下周会有更多，感谢你的耐心！如果你喜欢什么，一如既往，请告诉我，我喜欢听到你们的评论！_


	3. 恰到好处地弄乱头发作用很大

_A/N -_ _首先，我要道歉，为没有回复你们所有那些可爱的评论！上周运完海龟后真的很忙，整个周末都要工作，没有时间。（还有——对任何想给我发推的人——自从我4月份离开Jibcon后，Twitter在我的手机上就不起作用了。）我可以接收，但不能发送！真奇怪。重新安装也没能解决，唉。）无论如何，对上周没有回复表示歉意，但请你知道每一条评论我真的都读过，都很珍惜！！_

_我很高兴你们都喜欢团聚。看来我们的小子们至少需要在一起和平地呆上一会儿：）不管接下来发生什么……_

_现在说回我们的英雄们，他们刚刚在弗拉格斯塔夫医院团聚。（PS-剧透，要是你们还没读过，“热情似火”。）_

△△△

看到Cas真的有家人来接他医生似乎很放心，他承诺只要Cas“一好起来”就让他出院。到了这时Cas似乎才注意到他仍是衣冠不整，他随便套在身上的那几件衣服也是一团糟。“我看起来很脏，”Cas抱怨着，对他那沾满泥巴的衬衫和外套大皱眉头，他摸摸下巴上的胡茬。“我真不体面。”

这不禁令人回想到几年前的那一幕，当一个看起来非常邋遢的Castiel（刚从炼狱里出来）走进旅馆浴室那会儿还满身泥泞，憔悴不堪，五秒后他信步走出来时一尘不染，衣服干干净净，就像刚熨过般平平整整。胡子也刮干净了。

Cas现在只是叹了口气，伸手抠掉他的风衣上的泥巴。

“这些天那些神奇的洗衣技能如何了？”Dean问道，“又失常了？”

Cas只是沮丧地看了他一眼。

“低能量？”Sam猜着。

“没能量。”Cas又叹了口气，看着那件脏衬衫，心不在焉地拍拍自己。“实际上，到处都疼。我又毁了另一套衣服。”

“没事，”Dean说，“穿上鞋。我们会帮你解决的。”

△△△

他们催着他进到附近的男厕所，匆忙审视了一番——他们想着得把他打理清楚好让医生相信Cas已经没问题，可以出院了。Sam到边上将风衣抖直了，拍打掉上面的灰尘和干泥巴，Dean则审视着Cas的其它衣物。裤子是深色的，脏了也看不出来，白衬衫更麻烦点，但Dean觉得深色的西装外套只要扣好了，就可遮掉衬衫上最严重的污渍。很快Dean就像个贴身男仆那样围着Cas忙碌着，帮他穿好外套，递给他皮带，把蓝条纹领带绕过他的领子，系成一个宽松的环。当Dean绕了一小圈帮着Cas把皮带穿过皮带孔，后者正把衬衫下摆塞进裤子里，当Cas调整皮带松紧，Dean则想帮着他系上领带。有那么一会儿，他们俩显然是迷迷糊糊的，Dean想把领带的接缝那侧向上——几年前，Cas系着那条蓝色领带就是这样——而Cas想要按照普通的方式，接缝向下，Claire似乎曾告诉他该这么做。一开始，他们俩都不知道对方在做什么——Cas把领带翻过来，Dean就把它翻回去，Cas再翻过来，Dean再把它翻回去。（Sam这会儿已经搞定了风衣，把它搭在胳膊上，站在角落里看着他俩，不知怎的，他像是忍着笑。）

“哦，对，你想要_普通_点的。”Dean终于记起Cas现在是用普通的方式佩带领带。

“我想要它_符合要求_。”Cas说着，把领带扭回来。

“你想要它无趣，”Dean把一头翻过去。

“我只想它_井然有序_。”Cas又把它翻了回来。

“好吧，好吧。井然有序。”Dean让步了。他把领带系紧些，以一种“有序”的方式系在Cas的脖子上。结果Cas在Dean还没收手前就把领带松开了点。Dean把它又系紧了些。Cas又弄松了点。

“哦，你就想要_乱糟糟_的。”Dean说。

“我想要_舒服点_。”Cas皱着眉头。

“你们俩简直可以去演喜剧了，”Sam评论道，“像是Laurel和Hardy。”

[注：Laurel和Hardy，20世纪上半叶美国长期搭档演出滑稽片的两位演员]

“更像是《古怪的一对》，”Dean笑着说。

[注：古怪的一对，Odd Couple。1968年喜剧电影，多年的朋友住在一起彼此习惯不同经常争吵却乐此不疲。]

“或是《热情似火》里的那对？”Cas提议，显然是想加入这一话题。

[注：热情似火，Some Like It Hot。1959年喜剧电影。]

Dean和Sam全都看着他。《热情似火》，当然了，这是经典的老片子，一个男人被连累后意外嫁给了另一个男人……结果后者发现他是男人时根本不介意。

“这是1959年的浪漫喜剧电影，”Cas解释道，“主角是一对男性朋友，他们为了躲避歹徒不得不冒充女性。在里面还有一位名叫玛丽莲梦露的女明星。我不知道你们是否曾听说过她？”

“你知道吗，Cas？”Dean说。

“什么？”

“你能回来真好。”Dean笑着说道。

Sam也在笑，谢天谢地，他没再说什么关于《热情似火》的话题，他只是把风衣递给Cas，Dean和Sam看着他把衣服穿上。Cas对着镜中的自己皱着眉头，整理好衣服，当他意识到兄弟俩全都盯着他，他稍微转向他们，甚至稍微站直了些，等着他们评判。

“迟些他得刮胡子，”Sam对Dean说道，“只要把他的头发理顺些就完成了。”

听了这一评论，Cas出人意料地从西装的内侧口袋中掏出一把梳子，开始认真地对着镜子梳理头发。

Dean发觉自己需要点时间来适应一下——天使Castiel，上帝的士兵，天堂的勇士，能横扫恶魔，看来却随身携带着一把99美分，沃尔格林牌的小塑料梳子。大概是他在人类时期养成的习惯。

然后Dean意识到现在他终于有机会，最终解决某个困扰了他好几年的问题。

“别梳得那么多，”Dean建议，伸手挡住Cas的梳子，把他的头发往回拨了一点儿。“我觉得你可以稍微松一点儿，像是……这样……”Dean稍微又摆弄了一下Cas的头发，直到它看上去乱蓬蓬的。

“什么？但这样很乱，”Cas说着，对着镜子大皱眉头。他从Dean的胳膊后面探视着自己，梳子仍举在手中。“你这么弄，梳头又有什么意义？梳过后更得体。”

“是很_无聊_。”Dean纠正他。“梳头很好——梳子可以让你先整齐，给你个起点——但接着，我想你该把它弄蓬点。”Cas的头发仍不够蓬松，它没法保持住，于是Dean在水槽边上把手弄湿，真的打算亲自上阵。他在Cas面前摆正姿势，开始用双手摆弄Cas的头发，说道：“你按你喜欢的方式打领带，那么头发归我，公平吧？”Cas看起来有所怀疑，但他放下梳子，迟疑地接受了，仍伸长脖子，企图越过Dean的肩膀窥视着镜子。

Dean把Cas的头发弄湿了点，搓了搓它们，把它们恰到好处地拢在一起，稍微立在前头。

“但我学会用梳子之前，它不就是这样吗？”Cas抱怨着。

“没错，”Dean说着，想起那会儿Castiel走进谷仓，狂风大作，令人印象深刻，头发凌乱，火花四溅——那天晚上已经是很久以前的事了。“信我，姑娘们会喜欢的。”

“姑娘们会喜欢的？”Cas慢慢地重复道，他看着镜子摆动脑袋，仍是怀疑的神情。

“姑娘们……会……”Dean说着，继续摆弄着，让几绺碎发垂在Cas的额头上，“差不多绝对……喜欢……这样。”他退后一步，审视着自己的作品。“提醒你，别让你看起来像是太过_注意_自己的头发。这样刚刚好。”

“Dean是想说，他总是抑制着自己要做个美发师的秘密欲望，”Sam说，“他就要告诉你再用些别的_美发产品_就更享受了。”

“不服咬我啊，”Dean说——虽然他时不时的确会在自己头发上用一丁点摩丝一类的玩意，这事儿嘛，很不幸Sam是知道的。（但Sam完全像个妞儿那样使用“使头发茂密生长”的洗发水，所以他们扯平了。）“所以我想让自己看起来体面点儿，有错吗？”Dean说着，转过去对Cas说道：“我想说的是，恰到好处地弄乱头发作用很大。”然后他姗姗来迟地加上一句，“对小妞们。”

“恰到好处的……乱……”Cas重复道，飞速瞥了眼Dean的头发，然后他的视线飘向Sam。

“别看Sam，”Dean见状又来了句，“他是个怪胎。”

“_嘿_，”Sam很是愤愤不平，“我们都知道是谁花了半个小时盯着镜子，想让他的头发立起来，变成——”（Sam在空中比划着，加了一对引号）“——‘典型的坏小子’。”

[注：恰到好处地弄乱头发作用很大。Dean的原句是the perfect amount of tousle goes a long way，这也是本章的标题。有个类似的句子，A little politeness goes a long way，即-稍微有点礼貌，事情就更容易解决。]

“哦，别，我那会才_十六岁_。”

“你_上周_才这么干过，Dean。”Sam嗤之以鼻。

不幸的是，Sam说的嘛，完全正确，于是Dean翻了个白眼，不想就此争个没完，他准备建议可以出去找医生了。但当他转过头，却发现Cas这会儿双手都在摸着自己的头发（仍盯着镜子），然后他在水槽边上弄湿双手，显然想要效仿Dean的做法。他一把手弄湿，就开始随意搓揉着头发，但他混的水太多，很快水就从他的头发上滴落，甚至流到脸上。Sam又忍着笑，Dean咬住嘴唇，但Cas坚持不懈。不一会儿他的头发几乎全湿了，好几撮头发支棱着，朝着不同方向，他镜子里的模样吸引了Dean的目光。（不知怎么的他看起来仍相当不错。至少比那之前的“高中-数学-老师”的样子要好多了。）

“像这样？”Cas看着Dean问道。

“差不多。”Dean说。

Sam说：“这个，呃，顺便说一下，Cas，_稍微有点过_。更像是快被淹死了。下次少放点水。”

“但他做得很好，”Dean反驳，“所以我们得说好。”

“姑娘们会喜欢？”Cas问。他从镜子里看着Dean。

“姑娘们_绝对_会喜欢。”Dean说。再一次，Sam忍住笑意。

△△△

30分钟后，他们仨全挤在一家深夜汉堡店内。这是一个半圆形的小卡座，墙面也是弧形的，带着软软的填充物——Cas坐在中间，Dean和Sam一左一右夹着他。Dean给大家点了汉堡和薯条。甚至连Sam都没有意见（那些关于健康食品的废话他今晚只字不提）。他们全都饿坏了，特别是Cas像是快饿死了。很快Sam不得不阻止Cas在食物送上来之前从瓶子里倒出一大勺番茄酱，直接往自己嘴里塞。（“这不是蔬菜，Cas。我不管Claire怎么说，你不能_直接吃_！它得和食物一起吃！”）

有那么一会儿，Dean坐下来，任由自己倚在靠背上，欣赏着Sam喋喋不休地教着Cas如何正确地使用番茄酱。

接着，Dean甚至任由自己又有一会儿，相当试探地，去想着_一切真的都很好_。

这一次，在他脑后那忧心忡忡的声音确实消失了。

感觉很奇怪。

只持续了几秒。当女服务生端着食物，把汉堡摆在他们面前，然后是薯条，他们的啤酒，以及奶昔（Cas两者都要），当Cas开始狼吞虎咽地消灭他的汉堡，Sam在Cas的薯条边上挤出一小条番茄酱，Dean开始有了新的忧虑。他开始担心什么时候他会从这个美梦中醒来。

因为这一定是个梦，对吧？

他们找到Cas，Cas很好，一切都很好，所有那些可怕的事全都结束了，一切都像Dean想象的那样结束了。直到这家汉堡店。

甚至还有额外的乐趣，那就是一瞥见Cas那疯狂的-乱糟糟的发型就忍不住暗自窃笑。这会儿它已经干了，看起来很滑稽，一簇簇头发支棱着，朝着各个方向。（当然了，不知怎的Cas看上去还是很棒。）

_千万别醒过来。_Dean边吃边想。

Sam已经开始对Cas讲述英国姑娘的那些事（他们在车上给他快速说了一通，但还没来得及告诉他细节）。Cas立刻又开始埋怨自己太过粗心大意才“让”他自己给驱逐了，于是接下去的半分多钟，Sam和Cas又开始争论谁的错最大。Dean在边上干瞪眼，翻白眼，终于不得不插嘴道“**都是那英国妞的错**。你们谁_都没_错。现在给我吃。”

不过Cas还有更多的疑问，他转过去问Dean，“但是Dean你呢？你是怎么活下来的？”

“就像我在车里说的，”Dean说，“Chuck把灵魂炸弹给封了。”

“是啊，但_到底_发生了什么？”Cas问道，“他们怎么说的？”

Dean告诉他Chuck和Amara最终化为两股烟，盘旋着绕在一起。（他还没来得及提到妈的事。太困惑了，简直不知道该怎么说才好。）Cas慢慢点着头，一边听着Dean描述Chuck-Amara的最后较量。

“实际上，这一切都是有道理的，”Cas说，“我得说，看到他们互相影响的方式，他们的兄妹关系——像这样——至少让我领悟到为什么天堂总是如此。为什么天使们总是这样。”他疲惫地叹了口气，若有所思，“我们天使本应是兄弟姐妹，但似乎我们总处在这样的冲突中。互相争斗，把彼此关起来……_纠正_彼此的……”（Cas在这里停了下来，久到令Dean不禁怀疑，_纠正就意味着折磨？_）“……现在我想知道Chuck在创造天使时是否就想着Amara。也许那些紧张的关系只是一种回响……渗透到我们身上。”

“你有机会和Chuck谈过吗？”Sam问。

Cas又沉默了，盯着他的炸薯条。他慢慢拿起一根，抬起头，说道：“几乎没有。当然，他病得很重，而且说老实话，在Lucifer走后，我自己也感觉不太舒服。”他用炸薯条戳了戳番茄酱，怀疑地盯着它，又说道：“当Lucifer走后，我发现自己比本该有的更加精疲力尽。”

“啥？是因为他被那样扯出去吗？”Dean问道。

“或者是因为他对你一直施加影响？”Sam问道，他和Cas飞快地对视了一眼。

“我想，两个都是。”Cas说着，又低下头盯着薯条。他没有再说出更多细节，只是吞下了蘸着番茄酱的炸薯条。

薯条似乎是个相当不错的体验。Cas闭上眼睛嚼着，全神贯注，等他一睁开眼，他立刻又抓了好些薯条，蘸了点番茄酱塞进嘴里，一次一根，显然兴致勃勃。他每次都闭上眼。Dean边看边笑——看到一个天使那么喜欢吃炸薯条，真是太可爱了。

Sam终于忍不住笑着说：“我猜它比分子的味道要好吧？”

Cas咀嚼了一半停了下来，睁开眼睛。他点点头，把那口嚼完咽下去，说道：“好久都没觉得食物味道这么好了。我很享受。”但接着他皱着眉头又说道：“然而我担心这也意味着我真的一点力量都没有了。”

“完全是人类？”Dean问道。

Cas又点点头。他又拿起吃了一半的汉堡，咬了一大口。再一次，他显然吃得津津有味，但等他又咽下一口，他看着手中的汉堡，露出略显忧虑的表情。他慢慢地说道：“我猜我得想清楚接下去要做什么。”

“你知道吗？”Sam说，“我想你可以做任何想做的事。”

“什么？”Cas看着他，“这是什么意思？”

Dean放下他吃了一半的汉堡，略靠向Cas，甚至用一只胳膊肘撑着后面的装饰板，以便更容易正对着Cas。Cas稍微侧过身，望着Dean，后者说道：“好吧，听着。那么，你不必再跟着Chuck以前的计划了吧？你已经不觉得必须遵从上帝的计划了吧？我知道你已经有段时间没这么做了，但现在已经_完全_没必要了，对吧？”

Cas很肯定地点点头，说道：“首先，他已经_走了_。我想，甚至已经不_存在_任何计划了。而且……我得说，见到Chuck，至少有件事清楚了。他是那么……”Cas斟酌着用词，手里拿着汉堡比划着，“_容易犯错_。”他终于补上了。“相当，几乎，一直如此。我已经不再相信我们天使曾被教导过的，上帝绝对正确，他的所有举措必然有益，他有一个完美的计划。”停顿了一下，他又补充道：“实际上我不相信他真的有过什么计划。”他又吃了一口汉堡。

Dean点点头。“那么你就不用担心了。而且你绝对没再被附身吧？一点也没有？”

“什么？哦不，没有。”Cas咽下那一口汉堡，相当认真地看着Dean。“没有，Lucifer真的走了。”

“没被咒语控制着？”Dean问。Cas又摇摇头。

“没被洗脑？”Dean问。

Cas皱起眉头，盯着Dean。“没有。”

Sam插嘴问道：“天使内战还在打吗？”

“这我不知道，”Cas说，“我当然希望没有。”他来回打量着他俩，意识到了什么，然后他放下汉堡。“你们到底要说什么？”

“你什么都记得喽？”Dean问道，“你知道你是谁？”

Cas说着“确实记得，”，这会儿他的下巴扬起来一点儿，脸上又露出一丝微笑——他现在已经琢磨出他们到底想说啥了。

“很好，那么，”Dean说道，“你怎么想，Sam？”

“我想这听起来像是个完全自由的天使。”Sam说着，Cas盯着他。

Dean点点头，说道：“Cas，我们也是。没战争，没天启，没利维坦……啥都没了。_都结束了_。没人会死，没人被附身。我们自由了。”

Cas这会儿凝视着Dean，似乎还未完全明白，于是Dean咧开嘴，冲他露出大大的笑容，他靠近了点，像是要用微笑拥抱Cas。他说道：“Cas，现在_没啥好担心的了_，明白吗？_啥问题也没有_。终于，我们全都_自由_了。”

Cas像是陷入沉思。他又低下头看着他的盘子，盯着炸薯条和那一点儿番茄酱，像是要把它们当作重大的宗教文物研究似的。

Sam解释道：“Cas，来的路上我们一直在想，我们终于能_做自己想做的_事了，要对付的也只是普通人的问题，比如抵押贷款。”

“白蚁。”Dean说。

Sam点点头，又补充道：“我想对你也是一样。”

“就是说，我会有白蚁？”Cas说得很慢，抬头看了Sam一眼。

“是说你可以_做任何事，想干啥就干啥_，”Dean笑着说，“你不是一直崇尚自由意志吗？但要知道，我觉得你从没_真正_自由过。”Cas瞄了他一眼，Dean继续说道：“想想看，你从没能真的有机会做你想做的事，总有啥迫在眉睫的灾难，你没得选。但现在……”Dean摊开双手，环顾四周这一宁静的餐厅。“一切都很好。”

Sam问他：“那么你_真正_想做的是什么？”

Cas来回打量着他们，眼中流露出近乎严肃的神情。然后他凝视着半空中，脸上浮现沉思的表情。

“我需要思考一下。”Castiel慢慢地说道。

“你可能需要几天适应一下，”Sam说道，“算是亲身体验吧。”

△△△

_A/N – _ _明天再来。(抱歉这几章很短，最近我的工作量太大了……)希望你喜欢我的小故事！另外，一如既往，希望你能留言，随意评论，这令我快乐：）_


	4. 你知道该怎么照顾自己，对吧？

_A/N – _ _哇哦，很高兴你们喜欢整理领带和头发的部分！我**终于**忍不住对_ _Cas_ _的头发出手啦！_

_这是那一章的另一半，感谢你们的耐心！_

△△△

晚餐并没花上太多时间。毕竟此时夜已深，Dean和Sam一路长途跋涉，而Cas才刚从昏迷中醒来，他们全都累坏了。于是他们去了家汽车旅馆，Dean很是愉快地给他们定了两间房：一间给他和Sam，一间给Cas。

Dean和Sam在他们自己的房间里把行李打开，Dean开始挑出一些东西打包好给Cas送去，后者在走廊另一头他自己的房间内。Dean拽出两条新的拳击短裤，加上一把多买的剃刀，一件干净的T恤好让他睡觉时穿。

“给，这把牙刷给他。”Sam说着，从他的漱洗包里拿出一把全新的牙刷。“我本来想把旧的丢了，不过这把新的给他——旧的我再用两天。牙膏也带给他，拿着，我已经刷完了。”Dean拿上Sam要给Cas的东西，把那堆今晚就用得上的玩意儿捆在一起。他灵机一动，用那件T恤把它们全包起来。

Dean把这一包东西塞进他自己的行李袋，拉上拉链，把整个袋子背上，Sam见状扬起眉毛。Dean说：“我想今晚和Cas住一个房间。有两张床——房间够大了。不是对你有意见，伙计，只是你打呼噜。”

“那你怎么知道Cas不打呼噜？”Sam说着，眉毛还是挑着。

“好吧，只有一个办法能知道，对吧？”Dean说。

Sam大笑，继续收拾行李，他说道：“去吧。说真的……这家伙才刚从重症监护室出来，Lucifer离开他不过5天。我都考虑是不是该去陪着他。替我看好他，行吗？”

Dean点点头，不一会儿他已经穿过走廊，走到Cas的房门口。

看到他Cas似乎很高兴。他动作夸张地请Dean进去，说道：“你_当然_可以留下，当然了，我很高兴能接待你，这是我的荣幸！”（Dean很是克制住自己别去点破实际上这房间是_Dean_付的钱。）

对于Dean带来T恤和其它东西，Cas也非常感激（虽然很明显，到了这会儿他才意识到他确实又需要这些东西了）。不过，这是个平静的夜晚。看着Cas摆放好睡衣，拆开牙刷包装后，Dean觉得Cas肯定是累了。当然，对于一个刚从重症监护室出来，之前还昏迷着的病人而言，他的状态着实不错，但他累坏了，差点绊倒，还有点神情恍惚，像是为着什么事心烦意乱。

他们甚至都没怎么说话，Cas几乎立刻进了浴室，他洗澡的时间简直长到可笑。（时间太长了，Dean都开始好奇他究竟在里头干啥，他甚至边想边忍不住笑了起来——_现在他有多像个人类啊？_）

不过，等Cas洗好了出来，穿着Dean的新T恤和拳击短裤，他看起来更累了——夸张到Dean只得催着他赶紧上床。Cas一倒到床上就立刻睡得人事不知，几乎像是又昏迷了。

很快Dean也准备好要睡了，但他发现自己坐在床上，看着Cas沉沉睡着。

一定程度上，Dean想看着他，确保他不是又昏过去了。

但另一方面……

Dean只是想看着他，再看一会儿。

即使是在睡梦中，不知怎么的Cas看起来还是像Cas（就是说，怎么都不像Lucifer）。但是看他像这样蜷缩在床上却有点奇怪——这会儿他穿着Dean的T恤，看起来更像是人类。因为洗了澡，他的头发还是湿的，他侧着身子，两条腿收拢靠近身体，几乎把自己团成一个球，旅馆薄薄的毯子紧紧地缠在身上。蜷缩成这样，他不知怎么的，看上去比在医院里更加脆弱，更容易受伤，甚至让Dean感到不安。Cas看起来也并不放松，即使在睡梦中，他的脸上还带着惯有的忧心忡忡的神情，他的双手仍抓着另一个枕头，他把那个枕头紧紧地护在身前，双臂搂着它。

当Dean这么看着，Cas在睡梦中动了动，喃喃说了些什么。他的手指紧紧地揪住枕头。

Dean不禁想知道，_你梦见了什么_？

几年前，曾有一次Castiel问过他一模一样的问题。

那时候，Cas甚至可轻而易举地进入Dean的梦境。

那时候，Castiel看上去是那样无情，在最初的那会儿……那样神秘，超凡脱俗，那样格格不入。那样强大。

尤其比起后来他变得如此虚弱——起初，他抗命，堕落，然后他失去了荣光，变成真正的人类。

这又让Dean想起当时Cas多么希望自己和Sam能成为他的“老师”，教他怎么做人。但，当然了……那时候Dean被迫将他赶了出去。一想到这事，Dean就畏缩了。通常他一直避免去回想那时候Cas脸上的表情，那份记忆总是令他倍觉尴尬不安，即便是现在。

_我本可以做得更好，这会儿_Dean看着Cas在睡梦中不安地动来动去，他想着，_我本可以为你做点什么_。

那时候Cas需要朋友。而Dean让他失望了。当然，那时候情况特殊，情有可原，但这才是真正难受的地方。

_这次我会做得更好，_他向Cas无声地许下诺言。_这一次你会有地方住。有食物和衣服。你不必在该死的Gas-n-Sip工作。你会留在地堡，就在我隔壁房间，如果你需要任何东西，我随时都在。_

Dean不禁嘀咕出声：“我发誓，Cas。”

最终，Dean躺下了。终于有那么一次，他立刻睡着了，没有噩梦。

△△△

第二天早上，Dean醒来的时候发现情形已经完全对调：这会儿Castiel醒了，他正坐在自己的床上，他正看着Dean——正如昨晚上Dean看着他。正如Cas几年前曾看着Dean一样。

借着隐约透过窗户的晨光来看，这会儿还相当早，约莫也就六点左右吧。但Cas已经洗过澡刮过胡子。显然，他又尝试了一次“恰到好处的凌乱”，并再一次达到“不太完美的凌乱”，但显然这次更好点——现在他看起来相当不错。总得来说，他看上去和Dean第一次见到他那会儿非常相似，以至于有那么一瞬，Dean怀疑这是否真是七年前的Castiel，在执行某次时间旅行的任务中顺道来访。当他坐在那里看着Dean入睡，那副模样有点像是以前的Castiel，同样镇定，几乎是冷冰冰的眼神，像是他正执行任务或是准备好随时应战。

但Cas看上去仍非常疲倦，当他是天使时从不曾这样。实际上他看起来像是根本没睡好。

_绝对，又是人类了。_Dean想，那么，确保Cas知道他这次会有更好的体验就显得尤为重要。Dean仍困得很，不知怎么的这句话脱口而出：“要知道，如果现在你真的又变成人类，我们就能一起干点啥，比你傻坐在那看着我睡觉要有趣多了。”

Cas眨眨眼，挪开视线。他淡淡地回道：“我知道。”

Dean顿时脸红——他说的_根本_就不是这个意思。他已经在脑子里搜刮着有啥能顶上的笑话，但他能想出的只有，“我是想说，比如，我们可以一起去大峡谷什么的。”

听到这个，Cas又看着Dean平静地说道：“要知道，几年前当我第一次失去荣光，我遇到过创造出大峡谷的天使。”

“啥？真的吗？”Dean问道。

“是我变成人类的第一天。我想给你打电话……”Cas似乎在回想，重温那一天的情形。短暂地停了一会后，他继续说道：“她认出了我，但我很抱歉地说我不知道她是谁。她是那么困惑……那么迷茫。”Cas又慢慢地补充道，“她刚刚坠落。”

他沉默了一会儿，然后，完全是，实事求是地补充道：“大概5分钟后，她想要杀了我。”Dean眨了眨眼，Cas继续说道：“我不得不让她的车撞到树上，让她再也动不了。实际上，我很幸运，活了下来。接着，我还是得杀了她……”Dean慢慢地坐起来，盯着他——他从未听到过这些。Cas这会儿像是有点神游天外，像是陷入他的回忆中，他继续，慢慢地说道：“那是第一次，我意识到为了生存下去，我必须杀了我的同族。也就是那次，我的外套溅满鲜血。我想你不记得我的第一件外套了？Jimmy的外套？我没有足够的钱把它洗干净。我只有一美圆25美分，我得用它们买些水。我真是太渴了……”

Cas沉默了很长一段时间，他低下头，凝视着他穿着的这件风衣——当然了，是那件短一点的风衣。Dean专心地听着——他从未知道那件长点儿的风衣出了什么问题。

“真有趣，”Cas最终说道，“我仍很想念Jimmy的外套。这么重视这样一件衣服，真的很……_奇怪_。”他的脸上浮现一丝淡淡的微笑，他微微抬起头，问道：“这是不是很奇怪？”像是人类的感情仍让他觉得惊讶。

Dean迟疑地点点头，Cas继续说道：“实际上，要抛弃它走开真的很难。但我的皮囊急需水。我甚至都没真正意识到这种感觉是口渴。”他沉思着，又说道：“口渴，还有饥饿。疲劳，疼痛。它们全都那么……不熟悉。”

Dean两条腿一荡，彻底坐到床边上，这样他就能和Cas面对面，他说道：“这次不会这样了。”

Cas凝视着他的眼睛。他的表情里有些东西Dean不太能明白——某种钢铁般的表情。像是有所保留。

“我知道。”Cas说。

Dean说：“Cas，我_发誓_。”但Cas只是看向别处。

Dean还没来得及说别的话，有人在敲门——是Sam，他想知道他们起床了没。

△△△

“那么Cas，我在想着，你现在需要有张床了。几分钟后，Dean还没从浴室里出来就大声嚷嚷着。他正在里头迅速换上衣服，Sam和Cas在外面等着他。Dean又说道：“你知道地堡有个房间，走廊尽头那个，Sam的房间再过去那间——挺不错的，你觉得呢？”Dean走出浴室，发现Cas站在房间中央，目不转睛地看着他，Sam正在收起他们昨天借给Cas的几样东西。Dean穿上鞋子，继续说道：“我们可以从后面的宿舍搬张床进去。给你一台电视，还有你自己的笔记本电脑，这样你就能尽情地把Netflix看个够。那基本上你就能有自己的房间。要是得出门狩猎，我们可以像这样——定两间房。只要我们住Motel6或是标准在这以下，别太贵的，我们能付得起。这几天我和Sam在牌桌上运气不错，多开间房没问题。”

[注：Motel6是雅高集团旗下的简易廉价酒店品牌]

Cas仍什么也没说，这就有点怪了，于是Dean问道：“如何？听起来不错吧？当然了，要是你只想在地堡休息一段时间，不想狩猎，直说就是。”

Cas仍出奇安静。他转身离开Dean，往窗户的方向走了几步，站在那里安静地凝视着停车场，双手放松地垂在身体两侧，他打量外头的停车场好长一会儿。Sam已经收拾好行李，好奇地瞥了Dean一眼，但Dean只能耸耸肩。

“实际上，”Cas最终开了口，他仍凝视着窗外，“我正在想，”他低头审视着自己，像是估摸着自己的衣服有多脏，他说道：“我有件事要做。”

“说吧，”Dean问道，“是啥？去大峡谷？或是别的公园？不管是啥，我们可以去啊。”

“这个主意……不错，但……”Cas说着，他的语速又放慢了些，Dean意识到他正小心翼翼地斟酌着用词。Cas终于转过身来面对着他们，说道：“我想做的事，我想我得一个人完成。”

Dean和Sam全都盯着他，于是Cas说道：“我还有些没解决的琐事。不如你们俩先回堪萨斯。继续你们的狩猎。我迟些再去看你们。”

_看_。他说了“_看_”。

像是他根本没打算和他们呆在一起。

“等等，你到底要做什么？”Sam问道，“到底是什么样的琐事？”

这会儿Cas又是一副闪烁其词的表情。他完全别开脸去看着旁边，就是不看Sam和Dean，像是他突然间被房间角落里的灯给迷住了。“没解决的事就是……还没，”他含糊地应着，“需要解决。”

Dean的脑子里立刻闪现各种令人恐慌的情形。“好吧，给我说清楚，”Dean说着，双臂交叉在前，变得强硬。“到底是怎么回事？Chuck？Amara？是咒语吗？天使战争？和Leviathans有关？”

“全都不是。”Castiel近乎温和地说。

“是Crowley？”Dean猜着。一想到Cas又被Crowley抓着什么痛处，简直让他的胃都痉挛了。“_最好_别是什么恶魔交易。”

“_不是_Crowley，”Cas说着，此时直视着他的眼睛。“没有恶魔交易。不是这样的事，我保证。”

“那是和Lucifer有关？”Sam静静地问道，“你需要些时间？”

Cas停了会儿，他点点头。“我猜和Lucifer有关，间接的。也和Chuck离开有关。”他吸了口气，说道：“昨晚你们都在谈论现在我们该怎么做自己想做的事。今天一大早我就在想着这个，我突然想到也许你是对的。也许这_是_第一次我有机会去……_真正_做我想做的事。我意识到实际上我确实想做点事。我想要……”他犹豫了，“……独自一人四处走走。去见些人。”

“去见_谁_？”Dean问。“做_什么_？”

Cas仍带着那种有点回避的表情（当然了，这无疑给Dean敲响了警钟）。“我完全有能力独自旅行，”他只是这么回道，“我没事的。”

“好-吧。”Dean慢悠悠说道，根本不怎么信。“但……难道你不需要先休息一下？等身体恢复了？你最近过得一点都不轻松。地堡是个休息的好地儿，你知道的。”

Cas点点头。“我知道，我迟些会去看你。”

“你不需要车吗？”Sam问道，“那辆Continental？它还停在地堡里。你不回去开走？”

Cas摇摇头。“我会找到其它交通工具。我迟些再去取车。”

兄弟俩又费了些时间企图让他解释到底要干什么，但Cas这会儿完全神秘兮兮的，就是闭口不谈——只肯含糊地说着更多的“得做点事”和“未解决的事”。他肯承认的只有“四处旅行”去“见一些人。”

然后，Cas突然就要_离开了_。Dean才刚开始很不情愿地接受Cas就要这样独自上路，离开几天的事实，他估摸着他们至少能把他载到某个车站啥的，但不。Cas只是安静地说了句“那么，直到我们再次见面。”他犹豫了一下，脸上浮现不太确定的表情，然后他打开门就这么走了出去，连个拥抱都没有。他几乎匆忙离去，像是他觉得必须在改变主意前赶紧走开似的。

“哇，哇哦，伙计，_等等，等会儿_，”Dean喊着，紧跟着他跑进走廊。“听着，要是你愿意，你可以抛弃我们，但——”

Cas转过身，像是彻底吃一惊。“我没有_抛弃_你们，”他说。“完全没有。恰恰相反。我只是想做些事。”

“你_完全藏着掖着_的事。”Dean指出。

Cas这会儿看起来很是沮丧，他说：“Dean，只是些没解决的……”

“然后需要‘解决’，我都听了不下几十次了。嘿，我知道你不想说，但_答应_我，你可别去做啥自我牺牲的蠢事。”

Cas眨眨眼。“不是自我牺牲。而且一点也不危险。”他想了一会儿又说道：“完全相反。是我_想要_的。如果我要再成为人类，那么这就是……某些……我_要_做的……_事_。”

“好吧，好吧。”Dean应着。他仍感到怀疑（也对这整件事格外灰心失望），但他决意不能让Cas就这么穿着泥泞的风衣，啥补给都没有就往外冲。尤其是在有过前车之鉴以后。Dean最终说道：“就等_两分钟_。至少让我们帮你一把？”

终于，Dean说服Cas至少和他们一起去ATM机那里，Dean和Sam各取了300美金（是他们银行的最高取现额度）。他们硬塞给他600元现金，Dean又拽着他到附近店里，给他买了几件衬衫，和各五包干净的内衣和袜子，还有些洗漱用品。又买了个斜挎包把这些东西都装进去。以及一台新手机，Dean甚至帮他设置了几个号码，把他和Sam的号码小心翼翼地输入“最爱”的列表。

“还有一张信用卡，”Sam说，“以及驾照。”（看来Lucifer不知什么时把Jimmy的钱包丢掉了，但Dean在后备箱里收着Cas的假证件已经有段时间了，和他以及Sam真正的证件放在一起。）

“谢谢你，Sam，”Cas严肃地说着，把驾照和信用卡塞进夹克内侧口袋。他们这会儿站在弗拉格斯塔夫的人行道上，就在Impala边上，Dean刚买了手机的商店外。Cas看着他们，把新买的包挎在肩上，Dean明白这一次他真的要走了。

Cas要走了，这就是再见。

当然，这又不是什么不同寻常的事。他以前就这么干过，好多次了。只是……

只是Dean突然感到喉咙绷紧。“你知道该怎么照顾自己，对吧？”他似乎只说得出这句话。

实际上，Cas笑了。“不久前我知道了。别担心，我现在知道该怎么办了。”

Dean痛苦地意识到，他确实如此。几年前，Dean把他踢了出去，于是Cas学会了靠他自己。

_你种啥，就得到啥。_Dean想。

Dean想开个玩笑，“我猜你没问题的，哼？我猜你总是可以回Gas-n-Sip。”他揉揉鼻子，又说道：“只要你想要，这很棒，Cas，我是认真的，但如果你需要任何东西……别见外。”

“这是说，来看我们，”Sam替他说清楚。“来看我们，和我们_呆一段时间_。”

“你想要多久都可以，”Dean说，“无论何时。”

Cas来回打量着Sam和Dean好一会儿，调整着肩膀上的背带。“谢谢你们，”他非常认真地说道。这和他几天前在“你是我们的兄弟”那番话后庄严平静的“谢谢你们”如出一辙。在这之后，同样有奇怪的停顿——像是他还想说得更多，却不知该如何表达。

最后Cas向前走了一步，给他俩各一个拥抱。小挎包多少妨碍了他的动作，于是他只用单只手快速地搂住他们，先是Sam，然后又对Dean来了一次。这动作也许很快，也许只用一只胳膊，但它非常有力。对Dean，Cas又再一次，手-在-他-脖子-后面-不知-干了-啥，再一次，他迅速地在那个位置挠了挠，几乎把他脖子后面的头发弄乱了。当Cas后退时，他的眼里带着悲伤，但他仍在微笑。

“我非常高兴你们俩都没事，”他说，“真的，_非常_高兴。谢谢你们到这里来找我。谢谢你们。这真是……意义重大。意味良多。我很快就会去看你们的。”他转过身，沿着人行道离开。再一次，他的动作匆匆忙忙，有点奇怪，他低着头，走起来也有点僵硬。再一次，Dean有种感觉，Cas几乎是不得不强迫着他自己匆匆离去。

但Cas没有回头。

△△△

似乎除了把Impala开回堪萨斯，也没什么可做了的了。于是他们上路了。

Sam和Dean都有些安静。再也没人提起去看看大峡谷或是其它国家公园。Dean打开收音机，沉默地开了会车。他径直开过岔道进入石化林公园，连看都不看，Sam一句话都没说。

Dean努力说服自己，他完全没感到沮丧或是失望。完全没有。但此时驱车返乡Cas却不在身边，不可否认这感觉很奇怪，毕竟在到达弗拉格斯塔夫之前，一路上都为他担心得要死。但……准确地说，这也_没什么问题_。Cas很好。Cas好得要命。一切都很好，真的。只是Dean不知怎的笃定一旦他们找到Cas，就一定会开着Impala带他回家，一路热热闹闹地大肆庆祝。

现在，一切_终于真的_结束了，他们本该聚在一起的。一起吃披萨，一起看电影。一起在地堡生活。而今开着车离开却没有他，这感觉全然不对。

但，这是Cas想要的。

“我觉得我被甩了，”当他们越过边界进入新墨西哥，Dean最终咕哝着。

Sam轻声笑了起来。“是啊，我知道你的意思。不知怎的我觉得他会和我们一道回来。但，你知道……”Sam陷入沉思。“他可能得花点时间克服……你知道的……嗯……”Sam无力地挥挥手，他突然有点语无伦次了。

“Lucifer，”Dean替他说出来。

“Lucifer，”Sam沉重地叹了口气，把这个名字说了出来。“Cas被附身了_好几个月_。而从经验上来说，在那之后需要一段时间你才能找回自我。”

Dean知道在这里头有些更强烈些的东西，他得找个时间哄着Sam说一说。但当下他把这问题暂时放到一边，只是说：“他本该_和我们_一起克服的。我们可以_帮_他度过这一难关。尤其是你，对吧？”Sam尤为有力地点点头（他很明显也想到了），Dean又说道：“他到底是想干啥？他还能认识谁，甚至得去拜访？”

Sam耸耸肩。“也许他真的有事要做。可能……我不知道，也许Lucifer做过什么，Cas想去纠正？他似乎很不愿意谈论这件事。”

Dean又开始担心起最糟的情况，想象着天使联手对付Cas，或者又有什么暗中进行的天使战争，Cas不可避免，再次被卷入其中。

“我不喜欢。”Dean说。

Sam点点头。“是啊，但记得吗，Cas总像这样独来独往。即使他不能飞了，记得吗？他总是开着车到处跑，或是做些奇怪的旅行，或是去做些他必须做的事。”

“但那会儿他不是_人类_。”Dean争辩道，“他现在是_人类_了，Sam——”

“而他已经学会了作为一个人独自生活，”Sam平静地说道。_因为是你把他赶出去了_。Sam本可以这么说，但他委婉地保留了。“其实……也许他只是要享受一下做人的乐趣？出去走走，寻找自我？”（这句话令Dean畏缩了，他想，_真该死的__弗拉格斯塔夫。总是弗拉格斯塔夫_。）Sam又若有所思地说道：“也许，甚至根本不是Lucifer，不完全是。也许他只是想当个人类？尝试着……我不知道，做些人类会做的事？”

“做_人类_的事？”Dean怀疑地问道，“比如啥？”尽管事实上他脑子里立刻浮现出些令人担忧的选项。可能Dean会为之发笑，真的，很容易变成笑话的事……但相反，这一切却让人感到压抑。

“哦，我不知道。”Sam含糊地应着。

Dean打开收音机。

他们继续开车。自新墨西哥到科罗拉多，又从科罗拉多到堪萨斯。整个车程中Dean一直在想着当他在医院里第一次听到Cas声音的那一刻。还有，过了一会儿，当Cas转过身，他脸上的那种表情。他是怎么称他们为“家人”。

_但等我们告诉他可以做他想做的事，_Dean想起来了。_他只想离开。_

_让你自己快乐，_Dean思索着，他记起妈的建议。当Impala咆哮着继续前进，当堪萨斯的玉米地不断被抛在身后，昨晚的情形慢慢爬上Dean的心头……他很快乐。他真的很快乐。当然了，能回来和Sam在一起很重要，但接下去发现Cas也还活着！那个拥抱……Cas的双手紧紧抱住Dean的脖子……即使是现在，Dean几乎都能感到他如释重负的喘息。Dean和Sam_还有Cas，他们仨，终于又在一起了。_

即使只是帮着Cas把他的衣服整理好，不知怎么的，这都能感到，那么……_值得_。感觉很对。即使是那短短的片刻，他用手揉着Cas的头发，想把它弄得蓬松点儿……就在那一刻，摆弄着Cas的头发，Cas是那样困惑，充满怀疑，但还是任由Dean摆布（Sam在角落里忍着笑）……

Dean惊讶地发觉，想起这些情形，几乎让他的双眼感到刺痛。

_多年来最快乐的一次。_Dean意识到。

_然后呢，妈？_

△△△

第二天他们回到了地堡。那天晚上Dean给Cas发了短信，只是随便问个好，但Cas直到隔天下午才回复，仅是一条干巴巴的“我很好。你和Sam好吗？”他并没多说，而Dean觉得他太过拘谨而不敢问。

生活以一种近乎令人消沉的方式，毫不费劲地步入正轨。隔天早上Sam已经在找案子了，Dean则把Impala清洗干净，然后他们越过边界前往内布拉斯加州，在那儿Dean喝了点酒，Sam去买东西，到了晚上，Sam开始沉浸在Netflix之类的影片中，而Dean在他的笔记本电脑上搜索了一大堆色情片，试图表现得兴致勃勃（顺便阻止自己别又给Cas发短信）。第二天，他们更加卖力搜索案子，花上更多时间摆弄Impala，然后是些别的Netflix影片。日复一日，一如既往，日复一日。

某天，Sam发现可能有个鬼魂在俄亥俄闹腾的案子，于是他们去了，他们处理完毕。接着，田纳西有些吸血鬼，他们去处理了。日子一天天过去，一周，接着一周。

但生活很好，真的，它很好。事实上，真是棒极了。真的。一切有关世界末日的破事似乎_确实_结束了。没有天启，没有Lucifer，没有上帝，没有Amara，没有黑暗；也没有Leviathans，没有黄眼，没有Metatron，没有印记没有该隐。没有Lilith，没有地狱犬。没有迫在眉睫的世界末日。没人发疯。没人被附身，没人被诅咒或是洗脑或是丢了魂或是被咒语控制着。

一切都很好。

一切棒极了。

只是Cas离开了。

△△△

_A/N – _ _啊哈，我很抱歉……_ _但你们知道会有事发生对不？对我而言，情节的发展极其温和的，但也有点令人不安_

_我的目标是周五发下一章，但下周工作又将非常繁重，所以也可能是星期六甚至星期天。祝我好运。希望你仍然喜欢这个故事，即使它正在变得令人担心！一如既往，请留下评论，我希望能赶在周日回复！：）_

_编辑：现在已经过了周五11点，我才**刚**下班！周六发下一章，抱歉推迟了！_


	5. 欢迎回家，牛仔

_A/N -_ _这周每天晚上都工作到很晚——这个活还有最后三周就结束啦！不过我还得写三篇论文，这有点像每周写一篇硕士论文，所以我一直开足马力。每天六点就起，七点半上班，不停地工作到九点或十点，回家，重复这一过程。我昨晚很迟才写完第一份手稿（**很酷**，是关于鲸鱼有另一种激素），周五晚上十点左右把它寄给了我的合著者，哇哦，现在我有整整两天可以休息，哇哦哦哦，但是在fic上进度落后了。_ _对不起！_

_但我今天还是为你们写了一章！希望你们喜欢。（并且，非常非常感谢我的beta飞速浏览了我赶着最后一分钟完成的草稿！）_

△△△

大约十天后，Dean和Sam正准备在犹他州阿尔塔附近山区一座可能闹鬼的老银矿里过夜。这会儿已接近傍晚时分，他们正坐在矿洞入口，为晚上做准备——带上一大堆盐弹，检查所有的装备。他们还没下到矿井里，所以手机还有点信号，手机在Dean的口袋里震动着，这让他跳了起来。他不得不站起来好把它从牛仔裤口袋里掏出来。

是Cas的短信。

Dean已经有好几天都没他的消息了。Cas发了条短信。他自己起的头。

上面写着：

_你好，Dean_

“别搞得这么正儿八经啊，Cas，”Dean咕哝着。

Sam盘腿坐在地上，从他那排成一列，装得差不多的盐筒里抬起头来瞥了他一眼。Dean解释道：“他发了两个词：你好，和Dean。”Sam笑着继续干活，Dean开始打字，好回复他：

_嗨久违的天使，你好吗？_

Dean在发送前停了一下。他眯着眼看了一会儿——“久违的天使”是不是太随便了？太漫不经心？太……那啥？

他删掉了“久违的天使”这几个字，盯着屏幕看了一会儿，加了个简短的词，然后发送：

_嗨老兄，你好吗？_

屏幕底部很快出现三个闪烁的灰点：Cas正在写着点什么。Dean等着。

但他等了很长时间，三个灰色的点在不停地闪烁。几乎整一分钟过去了。

“他怎么说？”Sam问着，小心地把岩盐装入另一个弹药筒。

“他正在写他的长篇小说呢，”Dean说。

三个灰色的点消失了。Cas删除了他要发送的内容，无论那是啥。

过了一会儿，那些圆点又闪了一下，一条新短信进来了：

_很好。_Cas在短信里回道。

Dean叹了口气，切换到通讯录，戳了Cas的号码。

铃声响了好几次。Cas没接电话。

电话转到了语音信箱。“我知道你在那儿，Cas，给我接这该死的电话。”Dean说着，结束通话。

不一会儿一条新短信出现了：

_抱歉，现在没法接电话。只是问候一下。你和_ _Sam_ _都还好吗？_

_很好，_Dean回道。他每个字母都戳得格外用力，有些恼火，这就使得他打错了好几个字：_金晚在啊尔它尤他州漏营。估记是闹鬼的银矿_，他写道。他发送了这条，想了一会儿，又写了点，这次更注意别写错字，_银矿相当大。有很多隧道。要是你有空能帮忙吗。我们可以等你，明晚再干？_

三个闪烁的灰色的点又持续了漫长的一分钟。它们出现了……在那儿停留了很长时间……它们消失了。

过了一会儿它们又出现了。

它们消失了。

Cas最终发来消息：

恐怕不行。你没事吗？

Dean忍住一声叹息，他发了出去，_是啊，我们很好。只是个邀请，别担心。_

_要是有什么困难就打给我。_Cas发来消息。

Dean不可能“有困难就打电话”，因为地下矿井没有信号（很显然），不过这不值得一提。于是Dean写道，_我们会没事的_。最后他又发了一条，_保重，伙计。附：Sam说嗨。_

“替你问好了，”Dean边对Sam说着，边把手机塞进口袋。

“嗨Cas，”Sam回应道。他现在已经把两支猎枪都装好新子弹，又把一部分剩余的盐弹塞进他的外套口袋。他把其它盐弹交给Dean，站起身来问道：“他要来吗还是咋的？”

“不，他很忙。”

Sam看起来有点失望。“他要是来会很有用的。他在干什么？”

Dean耸耸肩。“不知道在哪鬼混，”他说。他知道这可能不公平。（但愿这不是真的）。他也并非故意用如此没好气的语调说出口。这让Sam微微皱眉，于是Dean让Sam看了他们的短信，又说道：“只是有点不对劲，他像是并不想来，你不觉得吗？”

Sam把他们的对话看了一遍，但最后他像是很体贴地说道：“他可能还需要更多的时间。”

Dean点点头——Sam也许是对的，也许就是这样。Cas只是需要更多点时间。为着……某事。

△△△

结果，银矿的活相当棘手。这不仅是一个复仇的鬼魂，而足有整整一群，也就是说，有许多尸体，它们属于很久以前矿井坍塌时被掩埋而无法逃生的矿工们。它们被埋在更深的分支隧道里头，成堆的岩石下面。有段时间特别危险，鬼魂们诱使Sam和Dean绝望地迷失在迷宫般的旧隧道里——这些隧道在群山下绵延数英里。但最终，他们跌跌撞撞地在黑暗中摸索着（时不时还被扔到参差不齐的岩壁上），在被它们禁锢了一整晚之后，Sam终于设法把打火机油灌进坍塌的岩石下方，Dean点燃了它，如此一来，他们不必挖出尸体就成功地将它们焚化了。剩下的事，就是兄弟俩得没命地逃出矿井，免得被随之而来的烟雾给熏死。

当Sam和Dean挣扎着回到矿井入口，天色已亮，两人疲倦不堪，咳嗽连连。他们全身都是煤烟，脏兮兮的。Sam一瘸一拐，Dean按压着身上那些严重的瘀伤，他一侧的肩膀疼得厉害，那是因为被特别粗暴地丢到某些岩石上。但他们还活着。

“才不需要啥糟糕的支援。”Dean说道。他们蹒跚走出矿井，明亮的光线令他们不禁眨着眼。

像是在回答他似的，他们俩的手机同时震动，叮当作响。他们刚回到手机信号覆盖的范围，显然有人正想要联系上他们。

“妈的，我收到了12条Cas的短信。”Sam说着，眯着眼看他的手机。

“一样，”Dean也正在看他的手机。有一堆语音留言和短信，看起来是从半夜就开始了。最开始的短信是这样的：

_你好，Dean。闹鬼的银矿怎样了？_

_Dean_ _？你收到我上一条短信了吗？我想知道闹鬼的银矿怎样了。_

_Dean_ _，你们没事吧？请联系我。_

_Dean_ _我开始担心了。要是你看到请给我回复。我希望这又是手机信号问题，但请联系我。我会试着联系Sam。_

_Dean_ _，你们俩都没反应。我要打几个电话看看是否有谁在你附近能帮我去查一下。_

_Dean_ _现在快早上了你和Sam全都没反应，我很担心。我一直试图找人去找你。我确实设法找到了两个仍在地球上的天使，但他们离犹他州都不够近，一天之内到不了，而且他们全都丧失力量了。我还是得自己去。_ _阿尔塔，_ _犹他州，对吧？_

_Dean_ _我偷了辆车，这就上路。_

Dean不必费心读完所有消息，他拨通了Cas的手机号码，这一次铃声才刚响Cas立刻就接了。

“Dean！”Cas的声音完全松了口气。“你们都还好吗？我一整晚都在找你！”

“是啊，我们很好。”Dean说，“我们——”他突然剧烈咳嗽起来——Dean仍觉得肺里烟烧火燎般的。“好吧，有点累但挺好的。如果你能来帮忙就好了，但我们还是干完了。”

电话里传来Cas懊恼的叹息。“我很抱歉直到现在才来。我已经找了你_好几个小时_，”他说，“我知道我告诉过你遇到麻烦就找我，但我还是很担心，然后我就找不到你了。我等了一个晚上，Sam也不接电话！”他听上去像个苦恼的家长，Dean忍不住露微笑。Sam正靠在几英尺外的树上，似乎听到了大部分对话，他也笑了。

“抱歉，伙计，矿井下面没信号了。”Dean解释道，“不过很感谢你这么担心。嘿，说起来，你现在在哪？”

“经过犹他州，走了一半了，”Cas说。Dean现在能听出他的声音透着疲惫。“差不多快到了。”Cas又说道。

“那么，我们在桑迪见面吧？”Dean建议，“犹他州，桑迪。它在盐湖城郊外，我下山就到了。给你买份早餐弥补一下？把你吓得不轻啊。嘿，晚上你可以和我们一起住——我们在桑迪定了房。”

“哦，呃，”Cas应着，“实际上，现在我知道你们都没事，我想我会……”他犹豫了。

Dean等着，这似乎是个非常漫长，极其安静的停顿，于是他知道接下去会是怎样了。

Cas最后以“我会……那么……回去继续我在做的事。差不多，我那会儿正忙着。”结束了句子。

“伙计，你已经开了_好几个小时_了，”Dean指出，“为什么不停下来吃顿饭？”

又是长长的停顿。

“不，我得回去。”Cas说。“但我很高兴你没事。请替我向Sam问好。”他又停了一会儿，不太令人信服地补上，“我很快就会去见你们俩。”

突然他挂断了电话，Dean傻愣愣地盯着自己的手机。

Dean又再打回去，但这一次Cas没有接。

“该死。”Dean咕哝着，把手机塞进口袋。

Sam正俯下身，小心翼翼地戳着他酸痛的腿。“他不来了？”他问。

“不，而且现在他又不接电话了。”Dean再一次无名火起，虽然他也不知道在气啥。“他妈的他到底在干啥那么重要？”

Sam挺直身子，不置可否地耸了耸肩。“嘿，至少他赶来了。也许他真的有些事，与我们无关。”

这么说又似乎太随便了。Sam像是对Cas奇怪的举止并不太担心，于是Dean想要指出：“但为什么他不——”

“Dean，他不是宠物。”Sam说，“他很忙也没什么不对。来吧，我们去吃早饭。”

△△△

直到Sam和Dean的肩膀完全康复之前他们都无法处理任何案子了，于是接下去那一周他们又缩在地堡里。而Cas一知道他们回家，并且正在康复中，再一次，他完全不再吱声了。那天晚上他为什么突然发来短信并无解释，也没法解释为什么他再也不发了。

而且，仍不知道他在哪。

这念头像在慢慢地啃噬着Dean。虽然他知道，他这么恼怒是有点傻，因为，其实Cas一直就是如此，独来独往。这没啥新鲜的。这_应当_感觉很正常。Sam和Dean处理案子也几乎都不带着他。

但……为什么Cas_这会儿_要一个人走掉？为什么是现在，当一切都应该结束了？他并没有带领军队，天堂没有内战，他又不需要带着石碑东躲西藏……为什么是_现在_？

他为什么不到地堡来？为什么他不_想_和Winchester兄弟一同猎魔？

_他说我们是家人，_Dean一直在想。

但当然了，“家人”并不一定意味着要保持联系。仔细想想，家对于一介天使而言可能并没有那么重要。有时候，Dean怀疑告诉Cas“你是我们的兄弟”是否会让他产生错误的想法。从他的角度来看，作为一个天使，几千年来被他自己的兄弟姐妹反复折磨虐待，甚至于背叛，也许成为家庭的一份子——拥有新的“兄弟”——并不是那么有吸引力吧？

然而在弗拉格斯塔夫，Cas似乎对此很高兴……使用Winchester作为他的姓像是让他非常害羞，而他是那么乐意向医生介绍Sam和Dean是他的“家人”。

这说不通啊。这像是难以摆脱的瘙痒，不断抓挠着Dean的内心。

△△△

然后，突然之间，Cas回来了。

在某个一成不变的夜晚，他出现了。Sam努力研究着俄勒冈一个可能的新案子，Dean正帮着他搜索。好吧，理论上Dean是在帮忙，但其实他正在无耻地观看日本色情片，一段接一段地播放视频，像是这就是他的兼职。不过，今晚的色情片只是有点儿意思，事实上Dean的注意力总是不怎么集中（他看色情片最主要还是因为似乎他应该找点事做，像是他一贯如此的）。至少经常喝几杯威士忌有助于打发时间。

接着地堡的门嘎吱嘎吱地打开了，Cas就在那里，信步走下台阶像是他从未离开过，他说着“你好？”一边走了进来。

“哇哦，Cas！”Dean脱口而出。他一直靠在椅背上，脚都已伸到桌子上去了，笔记本电脑就架在他腿上，他急忙爬起来，速度之快，差点把椅子撞翻了。“我们在图书室，等会儿——”Dean喊着，笨手笨脚地把笔记本电脑放在桌子上，抢在Sam之前冲进地图室。Dean在门口停下来，看着Cas从锻铁楼梯上走下来。

“你好，Dean，”Cas说着，又加上一句，“Sam，”同时冲Sam点点头。

_他打理了头发，_Dean想。_他看上去很不错。_

Cas迎上Dean的目光，走下台阶，脸上洋溢着微笑。这是Castiel那种略带尴尬，一边嘴角微微翘起的笑容，能再看到他的笑容真是太棒了，然后Dean意识到自己也在傻笑——因为Cas回来了，这真令人高兴。

Cas走下楼梯，这会儿Dean想着Cas也许又要再来一轮团聚时的拥抱。即使Dean对抱来抱去这事真没什么兴趣，他也已有所预料，于是又向前走了几步，手臂已经微微抬起。但Cas不知怎么的滑向地图桌的另一边。

实际上Cas似乎是故意走到那头，好让桌子挡在他和Dean之间。

这么做很巧妙——Cas的一只手搭着桌子边缘，一边沿着桌子那一侧慢慢走着，一边划过桌面，他若有所思地盯着地图，像是饶有兴趣地研究俄罗斯北极地区的海岸线。但这并非偶然，Cas的姿势有些紧张。

_老天啊，_Dean想，停了下来。_他在避免拥抱。_

_好吧。_

_那好吧。_

当然了，这完全没有问题。Dean从来就不怎么喜欢拥抱。Cas肯定也不是。他们谁都不这么娘唧唧的。所以没关系。只是……这倒有点意思，仅此而已。

“那么，怎么样？”Sam问道，他仍站在Dean身后——无疑看见Dean这会儿尴尬地站在房间中央，而Cas侧身绕过桌子，避开了他。Sam听起来像是完全不在意，他问道：“你去哪了？你找回自己了吗？”

Cas皱起眉头，从地图上抬起头，瞥了一眼。“我没有迷失自我，”他说，“我很清楚自己在哪。”

“那么，琐事……解决了？”Dean把双手插进口袋，漫不经心地靠着桌子，像是他真的只想坐下来，根本没想过拥抱啥的。

“我想是的，”Cas,低下头看了眼他那件风衣，它似乎被清理过了（虽然仍可发现一些最严重的泥渍痕迹）。Cas一只手摸过风衣，说道：“目前是这样。”

“那么……你有什么打算？”Sam问道，“只是顺路过来打个招呼，还是你想在这儿待上一段时间？”

Dean突然想出了个好主意。“嘿，你知道吗，Cas，”Dean说着，仍随意地靠着桌子，“Sam刚有发现，可能是个案子。在俄勒冈州一个露营地，一群人一夜之间死于冻伤，尽管温度已经打破了高温记录。你想一起来吗？我们打算明天出发，然后——”

“实际上，”Cas再次凝视着俄罗斯北极地区的海岸线，手指轻轻地敲着地图。“我想我可能得找份工作。实际上……我可能已经找到了。其实，我已经申请了。”

Dean眨眨眼。“_工作_？”

“什么样的工作？”Sam问。

Cas终于不再盯着俄罗斯北极海岸线，他非常快速地瞥了Dean一眼。他的眼神中带着点谨慎，他说：“我注意到70号州际公路上有一家新店，离这儿不是很远，真的，只需要一小段车程，他们有个招聘标志，我突然想到我有必要的资格，嗯——”Cas说得很快，像是他希望Dean和Sam别注意细节。他又匆忙补充道：“是一家Gas-n-Sip，他们只聘用几周，我猜是有人病了。但我有经验，反正我也只想工作几周，所以他们觉得没问题，只是短期的，但——”

“_Gas-n-Sip__？__”_Dean脱口而出，“你_认真_的吗？”

Cas说到一半停了下来，他又瞥了Dean一眼，他的眼神阴郁。Dean正想就着这难以置信的Gas-n-Sip开上一大堆笑话（就以“你真的想穿着蓝色外套，呆在该死的_Gas-n-Sip__赚那几个钱，也不愿帮我们一道去__救人性命__？”开始）_Dean实际上已经半张着嘴，准备滔滔不绝地说上一番，但接着他注意到Cas此时正耐心地盯着他。Cas的姿势又变得很是紧张，尽管他看上去十分平静，但他一只手紧紧地握着。

他看上去听天由命，似乎早料到了。

短暂地停了一下。

“是的，在Gas-n-Sip。”Cas最终说道。

Dean闭上嘴，点点头。

Sam温和地插了一句：“也许这确实不错，赚点零花钱，对吧？”

Cas放松了点儿。“没错，”他说，“零花钱。”

“我们可以_给_你零花钱，”Dean说，“是不是那张信用卡刷爆了？我们可以再给你换一张。我们还有几个额外户头，它们都挺好使的。”

“我不想变成负担。”Cas说。“我宁愿靠自己赚，这只是暂时的。”

“当然，”Dean这会儿意识到他真的该表现出支持的态度。但他绞尽脑汁，竭力回想该_怎么_才能表现出支持。“对。是啊，很显然。”他随口应着，“这很棒。我是说，如果……呃……_Gas-n-Sip__的那份工作是……你__想要__的，呃，那么，我希望你能得到它……我想是吧？”_

“我当然很想去猎魔，”Cas说，“啊……只是现在不行。”

Dean忍不住脱口就问：“那要啥时候？”Sam靠近了点。

Cas犹豫了一下。“再……过段时间？”

“_再_过段时间，”Dean重复道。“比现在迟一会儿，哼？好吧，够精确的。”Cas这会儿专心地研究格陵兰岛，Sam已经靠得够近，他一脚踩在Dean的脚上，Dean终于回过神，克制住自己。“哦不，我明白了，Cas，我懂。你就尽管去做你的事，没问题。”Cas大着胆又瞥了他一眼，Dean对他笑了笑，试图鼓励一下。“去Gas-n-Sip吧，去寻找自我……要是你想回来呆会儿，随时欢迎！对吧，Sam？”

“_当然_。”Sam说。

“实际上，我希望能在这里呆几天？”Cas说。“在我工作的时候，我可以……借个地方……呃……睡觉，地堡距离我的工作地点不远。大概一小时车程。也许需要一个半小时。真的一点也不远。也许晚上我能在这里过夜？”

这会儿Cas的声音听起来有点不太确定，这几乎让Dean感到喉咙发痛。

“走廊尽头的那个房间肯定还空着，没问题，”Dean说着，他从尴尬的半坐着的姿势站了起来，绕过桌子几步走到Cas身边，抬起胳膊拍拍他的肩膀以示欢迎。但Cas却畏缩着退开了。

这只是轻微一动，几乎察觉不到：Cas把他的重心移到远一点的那条腿上，他的身体轻轻一扭，躲开大概一两英寸，避开Dean。但这却是确凿无疑的。在略显尴尬，犹豫了几毫秒后，Dean还是拍了拍他的肩膀（Dean本来就一直想这么干），然后困惑地退后几步。

“欢迎回家，牛仔，”Dean终于挤出几个字。“我要……我要去看看床单。”

Sam看上去也有些迷惑，但他说：“嘿，我正要热点披萨，今晚我们打算看些老西部片，Cas，你有兴趣吗？”

“我会很_感兴趣_的。”Cas说，突然间他似乎又放松了。

Sam带他去厨房热披萨，Dean去拿床单……20分钟后，他们一边吃披萨，一起看电影（《驿站马车》和《碧血金沙》）。Cas独自坐在一张木椅上，Sam和Dean则占领了沙发。

这_几乎_就像Dean想象的那样。

△△△

果然，Cas得到了这份工作，差不多一大早就又出发了——早上六点他已经开着他那辆金色大陆上路了（当他发现Dean一直为他保养这辆车时简直感动得要命）。他马上就开始工作，这份工作时间很长，他从没能在晚上8点之前回家。

Dean和Sam全都试了好几次，想哄着让他答应在休息日时和他们一道去猎魔。不仅是他们想要他能一道（他们确实也想），更因为他们真的需要有人_能_支援。

要是能再有第三个人就好了。自从遇到另一对猎人Cesar和Jesse以后，Dean就一直在琢磨着。要是能增加些额外助力_确实_非常明智。Cesar和Jesse，结果他们到头来有别的打算（Dean通常不去考虑这些。因为只要一想到Cesar和Jesse，这总是会引发奇怪的，小小的刺痛——想到Cesar和Jesse已经全身而退，这会儿估计在他们的马场上，很可能身边簇拥着几十只毛茸茸的小马驹）。

[译注：Cesar和Jesse出现在11季19集，是两个男性猎人，曾帮助Dean和Sam办案，当时Dean觉得可以让他们加入一起寻找黑暗和Cas，但分别时却没再说。因为这一对猎人兼恋人已经结婚，并且打算回去过自己的小日子。两个难得的，活着退出猎魔生涯的猎人。]

Cesar和Jesse是不可能了，但要是Cas能加入就太完美了。

“我知道你现在的生活已经围着Gas-n-Sip团团转了，”一天晚上，当Cas摇摇晃晃地回到家，看上去已经被又接连14小时的两班倒榨了个筋疲力尽，Dean这么说道，他正在电视机前试图找到合适的缆线来连接Sam的笔记本电脑——等着Sam从厨房拿来今晚的爆米花，等他瞥过头一看，Cas已是没精打采地蜷缩在他那木椅子上，看起来很不舒服。Dean说道：“老天啊，Cas，到沙发上去，你快要从椅子上掉下来了。”

Cas确实又挣扎着挪过去，倒在沙发上，叹了口气，明显如释重负。当Dean捣鼓着想要（并没成功）连上HDMI，他对Cas说道：“要知道，你可以偶尔休息一天。和我们去放松一下，办个案子。我们只会让你一天工作_12_小时而不是14小时，只需要好好表现11小时。”他又瞥了Cas一眼，发现他已经懒洋洋地斜瘫在沙发上，几乎完全躺平了。他的脑袋紧贴着沙发靠背，下巴快顶到胸口，手指交叉着放在胸前——他看起来像是要睡着了。他这些天都穿着他那Gas-n-Sip的制服，奇怪地配着他那件短一些的风衣，而今晚，那件风衣敞开着，露出里头蓝色的背心。Cas的视线掠过他那皱巴巴风衣，凝视着Dean说道：

“现在我一点力量也没有了，Dean。”

就在此时，Sam拿着爆米花走进来，嘴里说着“不管怎样，你都是个厉害的斗士。”他双手拢着三碗爆米花，看上去摇摇晃晃地保持着平衡。Dean点着头，拿了一碗递给Cas。Cas伸手接过碗，Dean借机又说道：“你懂的东西太多了，Cas，不管有没有力量。”他都已经看到Cas的脸上浮现怀疑的神情，于是Dean说道：“要知道，你可以先放轻松点。你可以在旅馆逛逛，要是你想，就坐在Impala后头跟着我们兜个风。带把猎枪也行。”（听到这儿Sam很是同意地点点头）。“在旅馆住上一晚也行啊。你甚至不需要跟我们去猎魔，帮我们做点研究。见鬼，要不一道吃个早餐也好。”

“这是……一个好主意。”Cas说。“但，呃，我想我得专注在……活着，生计。就目前而言。”他突然像是想到了什么，猛地坐起来，差点把爆米花给洒了，他急忙补充道：“当然，要是你需要任何帮助，_一定要_给我打电话。如果你需要任何帮助，我当然会来的……”Cas停了一会儿，他的脚不安地动了动，他的双手紧紧地抓着爆米花碗边上，稍微有点尴尬地补上，“……如果我可以的话。”

“如果你_可以_？”Dean说，“_如果可以的话_你会来？你是说，假如Gas-n-Sip的热狗不需要你去翻烤一下？没有啥灯泡等着你去换？”Sam再次恼火地瞪了Dean一眼，但Dean就是忍不住。

Cas低头看着他的爆米花。他沉默了片刻，说道：“嗯，你知道，我有工作表的。”他几乎是恳求地看了Dean一眼，又说道：“但当然了，要是你需要帮助，你就打电话。”

“对，”Dean说，“我会的。”

“我是认真的，”Cas说，这会儿他看起来很担心。“要是你需要我就打电话，请你一定要这么做。”

这时候Sam走过来从Dean手里接过HDMI线，把它的一头插进笔记本电脑，显然急着让电影开始，但仍让他忙活了几分钟，这就给了Dean些时间打量着Cas。

Cas这会儿驼着背，爆米花搁在他腿上，看起来显然很不自在。他手里捏着一颗爆米花，在手指间转来转去，但并未吃掉，他仍是一副忧心忡忡的样子，几乎算得上是沮丧了……而且，几乎，也许，还有点羞愧。他那副样子看起来有些眼熟。

过了一会儿Dean想到了：Cas之前在爱达荷时就是这样，那一次，他也变成了人类。

Dean不禁想知道，也许——可能吗，Castiel只是很害怕。就像那次他发现是Rit Zien导致的惨剧。

[译注：S9E06里出现的Rit Zien是群特殊的天使，又称仁慈之手。这种天使能治愈天使受伤，伤太重就会给予“安乐死”。]

真的，这能理解。一个习惯拥有神奇的治愈力，强大有力，如同超级英雄般的人，而现在突然完全丧失力量，肯定会让他非常迷茫不知所措。而……事实上，Castiel差点就被Rit Zien给杀了，不是吗？当Dean冲进门来救他时，他已经跪在地上，浑身是血，手腕断了，离死亡只有一步之遥。

更别说Rit Zien是在几英里外就锁定了Cas，因为Cas如此痛苦，他所散发出的濒临崩溃，类似想要自杀的念头将死亡天使吸引到那里。

Dean的愤怒突然消失了。他其实想说点什么，但这会儿电影开始了（今晚看的是《正午》），Dean能说出口的只有：

“嘿，Cas，要盐吗？”

想要鼓励一个刚变成凡人的天使朋友别太急，花点时间去适应他在人间的生活，也许这么做并不算啥理想之道，但Dean也只能想到这个了。他甚至特地穿过房间到餐具柜前拿上盐瓶，又走回来，亲手交给坐在沙发上的Cas。

Cas接过瓶子，安静地说了声“谢谢你，Dean。”但接着，他冲Dean微微一笑（尽管Dean只不过递他一个小盐瓶），Cas往他的爆米花上洒了点，终于开始吃了些。不知怎么的，一切似乎又恢复了正常。

但这下子Dean不知道该坐哪了。Cas坐在沙发上，占据了Dean通常的位子，Sam这会儿已经在Cas身边坐下，显然Dean再挤进去就太窄了。于是今晚最后的结果就是Sam和Cas肩并肩坐在沙发上，Dean坐在木椅子上。

这挺不错的。现在Sam和Cas看上去全都挺舒服的，毕竟，这才是真正重要的。

△△△

_A/N – _ _还有很短的一章已经准备好发出了，但要等到周六周日我把自己家里收拾好后再说！所以下一周吧。_

_接下来三周，当我完成工作后，收拾我的房子时，将会有很短的章节，有时候它们会推迟到星期六发而不是平常的星期五。不过我会试着在每周发一些东西，即使它很短。感谢你们的耐心等待！_

_一如既往，要是有什么你们特别喜欢的或是看起来不错的，请告诉我！我很乐意听到你们的反馈。：）_

_edit: _ _很好好好好~现在是周六晚9点，我****刚刚****最终，写完了关于座头鲸的论文，我可是从早上7点就马不停蹄地写到现在——这一周每天都有14小时的工作。但现在论文完成！刚刚已经把它发给第2合著者了！WOOOO！明天（周日）我会把重心转到这个_ _fic_ _，希望在周日之前能写出点什么。抱歉延迟了……_


	6. 我觉得我们都已经不在堪萨斯了

_抱歉耽搁了这么久！理由一样，每天工作到晚上10点，然后收拾一下才离开。在连着好几天都工作到深夜后，我在星期六晚上9点完成了我最后一篇论文(我是说把科学论文发给杂志)！哇!！现在是我工作的最后八天——我的最后一天是7月28日，这并不是说我在指望着啥——而且在我结束之前，我还有一篇论文要写。终点就在眼前。_

_不管怎样，这就是这一章迟发的原因。接下来两周会忙疯了，因为我要搬家所以可能会有延迟，但请保持关注，谢谢你们的耐心。_

△△△

接下来几周Dean和Sam发现在俄勒冈发生奇怪的冻伤事件（原来呢是在科瓦利斯有一小群女巫失控了）……与此同时，Cas在Gas-n-Sip勤勤恳恳工作着。接着那一周，Dean和Sam在达拉斯捣毁了一个变形怪的巢穴……而Cas在Gas-n-Sip忙碌着。在那之后的一周，南达科他州突然出现一个案子，涉及“幽灵牡马”。报道描述了一匹真实的马的幽灵，它有着诡异的银色鬃毛，在微风中飘荡着，幽灵般的马蹄迸发出火花，在一个破旧的市场里头的赛马场上神出鬼没。Dean很是笃定这最终会激起Cas的兴趣，这也确实引起了他的注意（他甚至在第二天打来电话，告诉Dean也许能用“鬼萝卜”诱惑那匹马靠近些）。但Cas仍呆在Gas-n-Sip，一如既往地工作着。

每一天，Cas都准时前往Gas-n-Sip。他工作时间很长，几乎没有休息日。于是，Dean和Sam只得再一次，只靠他们俩调查这个案子。

“他甚至都没说清要咋才能搞个‘鬼萝卜’，”Dean对Sam说道，他们正驱车向北穿过内布拉斯加州平原，前往南达科他州。“我是说，我们到底该怎么做，惹毛一根胡萝卜，然后杀了它的萝卜同伴？或是，在我们吃掉它之前冤枉它？”

“我觉得Cas的意思并不是胡萝卜_的_鬼魂，确切说来，”Sam说，“我想，胡萝卜可没有复仇之心。我想他的意思是，用某种方法把小物品送到幽灵存在的空间。我们可以再打电话问问。”

“他在工作，”Dean答道，那天早上他已经给Cas打过电话了。那会儿Cas正在接待顾客，没时间说话。“他又加班了，好几个小时都没法休息。我迟点再打吧。”

“天啊，”Sam皱起眉头，“他_每天_都要上班？每次无论是我们谁打电话他都在工作？”Dean点点头，Sam说道：“从科瓦利斯的案子算起？那就是，让我想想——”（Sam数着他的手指）“——至少连续十六天了。你知道吗，Dean，我觉得他根本没休息过。”

Dean仔细考虑着。他知道Cas的工作特别多，但并没真的注意到完全没有休息日。“这算合法吗？”Dean问。

Sam哼了一声。“我觉得Gas-n-Sip公司也许不是公平劳资关系的典范，但加班本身应该是合法的。也许Cas只是真的想存点零花钱。”

“那可是一大堆该死的零花钱，”Dean说。“我还是搞不清他要拿这钱干什么。”

Sam耸耸肩。“番茄酱和炸薯条？或是一件新风衣？什么都有可能。谁知道呢。”他想了一会儿，又说道，“也许他存钱想买个白色的尖桩篱笆。你知道……一栋房子什么的？过上正常的生活？”

Dean摇摇头。

“有点不对劲。”Dean说。

Sam瞥了他一眼。“我知道你的意思，但看起来还是像Cas。我是说，他不是……”他犹豫着，瞥了一眼外面不断掠过的田野。“这不是Lucifer，”他最终说道。“我肯定。我很确信，Dean。这是Cas。”

“是啊，他并不是那种‘不对劲’，Dean表示同意。“我想你说得没错，他还是他，只是_他所做的一切_似乎都不对劲。”

△△△

结果呢，“鬼萝卜”非常管用。不过那天晚上他们确实找了个时间和Cas又长谈了一次，然后才琢磨出怎么把胡萝卜送进鬼魂存在的层界。[注：在本文这一空间称为the Veil]但等他们从南达科他州回来后，Dean总时不时，不动声色地留意着Cas。在这些年Cas身上出了这么多问题后，也许一定程度的偏执是不可避免的。每天晚上，当Cas忙完一天漫长的工作，跌跌撞撞回到家后，Dean发觉自己总是盯着Cas：打量着他的举止，他的姿势，他的声音，甚至于他的种种习惯以及他的小动作。Dean想要从中发现哪怕一丁点蛛丝马迹，比如洗脑，或是附身，或是诅咒或者……任何东西。但并没有什么明显的迹象。

不过，还是有些“不对劲”的地方仍让Dean很是纠结。于是有一天，他决定顺道去一趟Gas-n-Sip。看看情况吧。

他中午冒出这个念头时，Cas早就走了，当这个想法出现在Dean的脑子里，他才意识到自己从未问过Cas到底是在哪个Gas-n-Sip工作。当然，Dean可以打电话问问，但他又有点想给Cas一个小惊喜——也许能默不作声地检查一下Cas所在的Gas-n-Sip，确保没有啥“不对劲”。Cas至少有提到过诸如“70号州际公路往西”，于是Dean开着Impala上了I-70，一路向西。

Dean驾着车穿过平原上的镇子，宽阔的农田和绵延起伏的堪萨斯山。当然了，一路过来，在每一条高速公路的出口处都有一排Gas-n-Sip。开了大约40分钟后，Dean开始查看每一家Gas-n-Sip（Cas不是说过他的Gas-n-Sip离地堡大概一小时吗？）但一家又一家店找过去，没有Castiel。Dean继续前行。快到一小时那会儿，他很确信一定会在下一家Gas-n-Sip找到Cas。但一家又一家Gas-n-Sip过去了，还是没有Castiel，外面也没停着金色大陆，里面也没人认识什么叫“Steve”或是“Jimmy”的员工。

两小时过去了，Dean几乎都快开过整个堪萨斯州了，他开始觉得自己是不是在前几次Gas-n-Sip里错过了Cas。也许Cas那会儿正在休息或是咋的？开着大陆出去吃午饭了？但Dean也不知道除了继续查看Gas-n-Sip还能干些啥，于是他继续前进。

他几乎快到了科罗拉多州的边界，仍一家接着一家看过去，当他把车开进I-70小小的出口匝道，停在最后一家Gas-n-Sip时，他瞥见一个黑发男人在店里走动，正在扫地。实际上，Dean只能看到那个男人的些许背部，但那倾斜着的肩膀，还有脑袋微歪着的角度却是确凿无疑的。突然认出，他高兴得像是被针扎了一样。_肯定_是Cas。Cas稍微侧过身，Dean立刻瞥见他侧面的轮廓——_没错_，就是他。Dean找到他了。

找到Cas那一刻有一种纯粹的满足感，发现他真的在一家Gas-n-Sip，而且显然，看上去很不错。Dean又在Impala里坐了一会儿，静静地看着他，同时也观察着附近的环境。但一切看起来似乎都很正常。拐角处可以瞥见金色大陆的一小部分；停车场整洁干净；这是一个很普通的小小的Gas-n-Sip，天气很好，这里不过是个再普通不过的堪萨斯小镇。Cas看上去挺不错的。看到他穿着那件蓝色的Gas-n-Sip背心也不再令人感到震惊了——Dean以前就见过，不知怎的这会儿它看起来近乎可爱。他很好。他正在扫地。他的动作也许有点疲惫，有点慢，但他看上去很好。

但为什么他选择在_这家_Gas-n-Sip工作，几乎都在州边界上了？Dean至少开了两小时的车。他们都快出这个州了。

Dean从Impala上下来，走进去，大声嚷嚷着，“我觉得我们都已经不在堪萨斯了。”

Cas跳了起来，猛地转过身对着他。

立刻，Cas的脸上浮现出有点儿生气的微笑，Dean感到自己不由自主地咧开嘴，报以一笑。见到他真好——而且发现Cas似乎也很高兴见到Dean，这令人非常安心。

Dean在几步开外停了下来。这几周Cas一直坚持未有过任何拥抱——实际上他们基础上就没有过身体接触，甚至连Cas惯有的，把手放在他肩膀上的动作也没有了。陡然增强的距离感是Dean如今得接受的事实，他不去多想，于是这会儿他提醒自己_不要拥抱_。_也不要拍肩膀_。他把手插在口袋里，以此帮助Cas放松点——谁知道，万一呢？

“我们_就_在堪萨斯。”Cas一本正经地说道。

“就开个玩笑，Cas，”Dean解释道。看到Cas一脸茫然，他又说道：“这可是堪萨斯的头号笑话。你一定听过的？绿野仙踪？”

Cas皱着眉头思索着。Dean几乎可以看到他在脑海中翻找着几年前Metatron不知怎么塞进他脑子里的，数以百万计的电影情节。

“哦，”Cas的脸上终于露出了然的神色。“对，嗯……我们一定是越过了彩虹。”

“啥？”

“这是下一句，”Cas说，“实际上，我相信确切的句子是‘_我感觉我们已经_回不去堪萨斯了’，而不是‘我_觉得_我们都已经不在堪萨斯了’，这句话应该是对小狗说的——”

[译注：电影原文为Toto,I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore。Toto是电影里多萝茜带着的小狗。英国人经常说have got，相当于美国人说的have。北麻可能是想用这个区分，（Cas说的_I've a feeling _we're not in Kansas anymore，而Dean说的是I've _got_ a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore。）但她可能也弄错了，电影的原文是Dean所说的那一句。这两句其实都可以翻译为“我觉得我们不在堪萨斯”。但按照句子的语气强调和中文习惯，译文酌情修改。]

Dean嗤之以鼻。“我_是_说，我们都快到科罗拉多了。老天啊Cas，你这车也开得太远了吧，嗯哼？”

“没那么糟，”Cas说道。但这会儿他看起来有些迷惑，他又问道：“你大老远跑来就是为了见我吗？”

“不，我只是在丹佛查些线索，”Dean突然胡扯了一个，脸不红心不跳。“反正都得经过这里。停下来吃点东西。”（他完全不知道自己为什么要隐瞒，他刚开了两小时，就是为了和Cas聊上五分钟。）“但说真的，你每天就来回开这么久？每天都得在车里呆上好几小时啊。”Dean甚至想说“你晚上随便呆哪都比该死的回地堡要方便得多了，”——但在这句话脱口而出之前，他及时刹车，想着也许不该再给Cas提出任何离开的建议了。

Cas把扫帚小心翼翼地靠在零食架上，然后慢慢转过身，面对着Dean。他双手撑着胯，脸上浮现若有所思的神情，像是为一场艰难的谈话做准备。

“Dean，我知道你不明白我为什么要这样做，”Cas的语气非常严肃，“但我只是想——”

“不，我懂。”Dean说。

Cas看起来有些吃惊。“你……明白？”

“你得找到自己的路，”Dean说。“这很酷。听着，Sam和我讨论过这个，我们都觉得对你来说这算是奇特的转变。不是说你之前没当过人类，但……这还是会很怪，一样的。你该做什么就尽管去做。没关系。只是……也许偶尔能休息一天？”Dean停了下来，看着Cas，但Cas只是静静地回望着他，仍站在扫帚边上，神情非常专注。“我是说，别把自己搞垮了，好吗？”Dean又说道，“你得照顾好自己。”

Cas沉默了一会儿。

“这就是我努力想做到的，”他终于说道。但此时Dean注意到在Cas眼睛下面的黑眼圈似乎比以前更严重了，他那熟悉的忧心忡忡的表情又出现了。事实上，这些天那愁眉苦脸的表情像是几乎要永远铭刻在Cas的脸上——他似乎总带着沉重的负担，紧张的压力，这些似乎从未完全放过他。_不管怎么说，他看上去很好_，Dean想着，上下打量着他。_他看上去总归不错_。（至少对Dean而言。）_他的衣服很干净，把自己打理得很好_。_而且他现在也能把乱蓬蓬的头发弄得恰到好处_。

_但他看起来是如此疲惫_。

“你不用全靠自己，你知道的，”Dean说着，他想到Cas为着某些未知的生活目标，努力想着要靠他自己攒下钱，尽他所能。“我是说，你可以让我们帮忙的。我知道你可能_想_自己来。但你_不必_这样。”

Cas仍静静地凝视着他，波澜不惊，如此安定，就这样，沉默了好一会儿，现在轮到Dean有点困惑了，因为Cas这无言的，近乎紧张的凝视。

Cas终于挪开视线，他轻轻地叹了口气，转过身去看着Gas-n-Sip的热狗架，他凝视着那些热狗在小加热器的架子上翻滚着，好一会儿。大概这只是他在思考的时候随意看着的某个东西，但Dean想要开个玩笑，缓和气氛，于是他说：“别告诉我你爱上了那些热狗。”

那会儿，无数更糟的笑话蹦进他的脑海，关于热狗和香肠怎么坠入爱河，Dean只得咬紧牙关免得脱口而出。（或者，实际上是不去想着它们。）

Cas微微一笑。“实际上它们已经开始让我恶心了。”他说，“我再也吃不下了。”

“不奇怪，”Dean说。“提醒你：派都很好吃，因为说实话，派是很难搞砸的，但你甚至不想知道热狗里究竟放了啥。这可是Gas-n-Sip，不是我嫌弃它，这里头可没啥真正好吃的，你懂的。”

Cas斜着脑袋瞥了他一眼，说道：“不过，你知道，这还是很安慰的。”

“很安慰？”

“知道至少还有一件事我能控制。”Cas说。他侧着身，冲着灯火通明的Gas-n-Sip比划着。Dean靠近了些，这样他就能站在Cas身边随着他的视线看过去。这只是家Gas-n-Sip，但当Dean试图从Cas的角度去看时，它开始变得几乎要令人印象深刻了，这小小的商店充满了为人类旅行者准备的补给品。这里到处都是奇形怪状的零食和包装精美的食物，都是从数以千计不同的地方运到这里，整齐地摆放着，供数以千计的旅行者在前往他们那数以千计，各有不同目的地的途中能得以购买。

一尘不染，井然有序。地板刚扫过，咖啡壶里装着热腾腾的咖啡，那一定是Cas几分钟前刚刚煮好的。货架上存货充足，柜台上一丁点面包屑都没有。一切全都明亮干净，充满活力。甚至闪闪发亮。

“我无法解决所有问题，”Cas缓缓说道。Dean隔了一会儿才意识到他说的并不是Gas-n-Sip。“我_什么_都解决不了，”Cas继续说道。“再也做不到了。我不得不接受这个事实。”他脸上闪现阴郁的神色，但当他再度环顾四周时，他的脸亮了起来，他说道：“但至少我可以让这个地方保持干净。这只是世界的一小部分。八百平方英尺——我可以让它保持整洁。我想，这就是我能做到的全部了。”

“你能做的_远_不止这些。”Dean说道，但，古怪的是，当听到这句话，Cas的肩膀垮了下来，突然间，他看上去比以往任何时候都要疲惫。

“我不能，”Cas说，“我真的不能。”这会儿他听起来异常悲伤，像是他在为失去某些他似乎无法解释的东西而悲伤。Dean估不准究竟是啥。

_到底是啥让他如此困扰？_Dean想。原因多了去了。失去他的力量？被踢出天堂？失去他那些天使兄弟姐妹，甚至是Chuck？也许Cas想念他以前的卫戍队了？

Dean突然冒出个念头，他说：“你想念你的翅膀吗？”

这话一出，Dean立刻希望自己什么都没说过，因为Cas忽地像是被谁在肚子上踹了一脚。他紧紧地抿着嘴，甚至有种被揉皱了的错觉，他驼着背，缩着下巴，双臂交叉，压着他那蓝色的Gas-n-Sip背心，一只手搓着自己的另一只胳膊，像是突然间感到寒冷。

“哦，嘿，”Dean说，“别管了。抱歉，我不是——”

“我以为事到如今我已经习惯了，”Cas这会儿盯着地板，胳膊紧紧地压着胸口，搂着自己，“我一直以为我能适应的。但我甚至都无法再看着鸟儿了。”

△△△

好几车客人同时到达，Cas很快就抛开他那关于翅膀的沮丧情绪。事实上，看到他能把情绪掩饰得如此之好，瞬间就抬起下巴，挺起肩膀，又恢复他一贯泰然自若，有如坚忍的士兵那样平静的外表，不觉有些不安。“我得回去工作了，”Cas对Dean悄声说道，他把一整个桃子派塞到Dean手中，说道：“今晚见。”

于是Dean走了，又开了两小时才到家。

_不过，这是值得的，_他开着Impala，一边想着，桃子派就放在他身边的副驾驶座上。_不只是为了派。看到__Cas__看上去就像是Cas真是太好了，即使他忙着工作_。Cas的声音听上去很正常，那粗砺的，低沉的嗓音；Cas看着Dean的样子也像极了Cas；他那歪着脑袋的笑容，他所说的那些事，提到翅膀时他的反应（_该死_，Dean特么干嘛非得提起这个？）这一切，看起来就像是Cas。

千真万确，这就是Cas——Dean很肯定。

△△△

_所以，如果他不想跟着去猎魔又怎样？_Dean思索了几天。_要是他真的不想去，那也挺好_。日常生活继续，虽然有所不同，但实际上习惯了也就没什么。他们仍旧有时间在一起。在他那漫长到可笑的通勤时间后，Cas每天晚上仍会回到地堡，想到他需要开那么远的车只为了和Sam与Dean呆上一两小时，着实令人感动。早上他们经常在一起吃早餐，而晚上则窝在一起看电影，有时候Cas会帮忙调查。结果呢，“鬼萝卜”这主意并非偶然，其实Cas多得是各种有用的点子，每当找到一个案子，他就开始在晚上帮着研究调查。然后，当案子了结，Sam和Dean驱车归来时，他总想知道每一个细节。

他只是不想一起去，仅此而已。Dean和Sam总是不断地，每一次猎魔都不忘邀请他，Cas可以一起去。但每个邀请都遇上一系列同样的借口。Cas“太忙了”；他“还需要赚点零钱”；他“有时间表”得照着去上班；他“想去猎魔……以后吧。”

总是“以后吧。”从来不是现在。

但他似乎适应了，安顿下来了。Dean为他安排的卧室里开始出现一些（很少）属于他的个人物品；Cas开始把他的风衣和外套整齐地挂在房间小小的衣柜里，他还放进了三件叠得有棱有角的Gas-n-sip的背心，还有一小堆各式各样的短裤、袜子和几件衬衫。这是个好迹象，因为他似乎非常难以确定他是否要把这房间占为己有，这不免有些奇怪，鉴于他好几年来一直陆陆续续地在地堡里来来去去，早就习惯而且非常惬意。但他对真正要睡在一张床上，而且拥有一个属于他自己的房间却犹豫不决。

Dean后来想了想，他意识到Cas在这里从未有过他自己的房间。实际上，上一次，也是唯一一次他睡在地堡的一张真正的床上那会儿，只过了几个小时，Dean就把他赶出去了。

△△△

他们看了很多电影。Cas似乎已对每一部电影的情节都了如指掌，但结果他还是更喜欢真正地把它们都看一遍。于是Dean,Sam和Castiel一起完成了西部经典影片之旅（“我很惊讶他们居然没有讨论过奶牛的困境，”Cas说）。接着那一周，他们接着向《印第安纳·琼斯》进发（“约柜可不会那样把人融化掉！”Cas说，“好吧，很稀罕的情况下可能会。”）再接下去就是《星球大战》（“至少Luke的父亲在最后对他说话了。而且和蔼可亲。”Cas说——在那之后，他沉默了好一会儿）。

位置安排也有所改变。结果发现木椅子实际上天杀的不舒服，于是Dean很快就把它拖回图书室，在某间会议室里找到一把带软垫的安乐椅，然后把它换到了电视室。有段时间，Dean就坐那把安乐椅，Cas正好占据沙发中央（原先Dean的位置），Sam仍坐在他的老地方，沙发另一头。

安乐椅其实挺好的，真的，它挺不错的。但这么一来，视角有些不对，又没地方能随手放瓶啤酒，而且，离爆米花也太远了（通常它总是在Cas身旁）。一天晚上，Dean意识到他想靠爆米花更近点。但他不想挤着Cas，于是他试着坐在沙发扶手上，但这有点尴尬，然后他又试着坐到沙发前面的地板上。Sam丢给他一个枕头，于是Dean坐在枕头上，背靠着沙发，Cas把脚搁在咖啡桌上，重新调整了一下姿势，他又靠得更近了些，直到他大腿的一侧碰到了Dean的肩膀。

Dean等着Cas缩回去。但他没有。无论Cas是出于何种原因避免拥抱，显然它对腿-靠着-肩膀-的姿势毫无影响。Cas就这么一动不动，腿紧紧地贴着Dean的肩膀，他甚至把爆米花碗搁在膝盖上这样Dean就可以够得着了。

地板其实并不舒服，就算加了枕头都_不咋的_，但接下去的一周，Dean每晚都坐在那里看电影。

一天晚上，Dean真的就这么坐着打了个盹。他们刚去办了个案子，花了好长时间，又开了好久才回来，Sam在路上就睡了一会儿，但Dean仍有点睡眠不足。他们开始看《黑衣人》，等Will Smith刚开始参加黑衣人测试，Dean早就昏睡过去。过了好几小时，他醒过来时才发现他的脑袋重重地靠在Cas的膝盖上。影片早就结束了，房间一片昏黑，Sam正踮着脚尖捡起散落在各处的啤酒瓶和爆米花碗。

“该死，”Dean咕哝着，抬起头，擦擦嘴。发现他口水都流到Cas的牛仔裤上去了，简直丢脸到家。“老天，真对不起，Cas，”他说着，但当他抬起头瞥向Cas，发现后者也睡着了——他的脑袋向后仰着，靠在沙发垫上，眼睛紧紧地闭着。

“他不想动，”Sam小声说着，“他发现你睡着了，不想吵醒你。”

△△△

但接着，Cas又离开了。

△△△

“哦，我有段时间晚上没法回家了。”有一天，Cas这么说道。

“啥？”Dean说，“为啥？”

Cas耸耸肩。这个耸肩似乎有点太过刻意，像是他故意做出来，试图说服他自己（也许还有Dean）这不过是个非常不起眼的问题。“有人给我提供了另一个更近一点的住处。你知道，从这里开车有点远。”

“什么样的地儿？”

“啊，就是……”Cas犹豫了。“是个汽车旅馆，就在州边界上，我可以住在那里。很便宜，而且开车的时间也短得多。我想这个星期我会呆在那里。我周末可以回家。”

Dean和Sam互看了一眼。

突然间，这就变成了新惯例：Cas在他的工作周（从周日到周四）完全就消失了。

至少，周末他仍会回来。

△△△

直到有一天Cas说“这样，我可能会在我另一个地方多呆一段时间。几个星期。我有些，呃，周末有些事。但接着我会有整整一周的假期，到时候我会来看你们的。”

这一次，他走了整整两周，然后突然又出现了。

然后他又离开了两周，又回来了。接着更久了——三周都不在。然后他回来了。

这并不是唯一的变化。

△△△

Cas衣服开始变了。风衣和西装突然送去干洗过一次，它们一下子变得一尘不染，泥渍统统没有了。Cas还多了件新的（非常干净的）白衬衫，蓝色的条纹领带也完全消失了，取而代之的是一条纯蓝色领带，更像原来的那条。他也不经常穿那件蓝色的背心——如今他显然只在工作的时候才穿，他还买了几件衬衫和一件相当好看的短夹克，它时髦的款式让Dean都吃惊了。

想到Cas在某个科罗拉多购物中心买这些衣服，不禁令人有些不安。但更令人不安的是，Cas似乎不记得他是从哪弄到这些衣服。

“一个朋友帮我挑的，”他只是这么回答，“我忘了是哪儿了。”

“一个_朋友_？”当Cas背过身去，Dean用嘴型冲着Sam无声地比划着。Sam只能耸耸肩。Dean想要问清楚Cas这个“朋友”是谁，以及这个“朋友”到底是不是值得信任，但他意识到这有点太像满腹狐疑的父母在质问一个十几岁的孩子。

“好吧，既然你都有100万岁了。”Dean不情愿地说道。“我想你还是可以交上一两个朋友。”Sam哼地笑出声来，连Cas都露出了淡淡的微笑。

然后，还有那头发。很明显，Cas一直在练习如何把头发搓成恰到好处的造型，因为他早就学会用手指把头发拨弄到“恰到好处的蓬乱”。能看到他这么做确实很不错，但即便他来地堡的时间越来越短，花在浴室内的时间倒是越来越长了。有一天，Dean推开浴室的门，结果发现Cas已经在里头了，正专心地盯着镜子。Cas显然忘了锁门，他手里挤着一大团Dean的摩丝，Sam的“使头发茂密生长”的洗发水也放在水池边上，Cas正摆弄他额头上的一绺头发，来回扯动，他甚至伸长脖子左右转动，像是他想看看两边的效果究竟如何。

“哦，抱歉，你是不是想把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的？”Dean说。Cas差不多蹦起一英尺高，转过身来盯着Dean。他已经笨拙地把沾满摩丝的手藏到身后去了。

“你知道的，门上有_锁_。”Dean说，“要是你想和你的头发单独呆会儿，我知道你们俩需要点时间叙叙旧。”

“对，对。”Cas喃喃着，“我忘了锁门了。”他抓住门把手把门甩上。Dean一直忍到这会儿才笑起来。因为，Cas毫无疑问非常慌张，但这还是有点怪。从何时起Cas会对人体的生理功能感到慌张了？

_但仔细想想，_Dean仍轻声笑着，他思索着，_Cas__啥时候曾注意过他的外表？哪怕一丁点？_

_从几个月前，当他独自离开那会儿，_Dean想起来了。当Dean第一次告诉他“小妞会喜欢”乱糟糟的头发。

就在那一天，就在那一刻，Cas开始在意他的外表。

Dean的笑声渐渐消失了。

在那之后，Cas总是不忘把浴室的门关上锁好。然后他又开始花上长到难以置信的时间洗澡。（至少，那让Dean又笑了起来。）

△△△

这只是第一项，看起来似乎有一长串各种各样的，致力于自我完善的努力。有一天，Sam发现Cas逛进地堡的健身房里，Dean甚至逮着Cas在记录者老式的秤上称体重，他只穿了一件T恤和一条拳击短裤，小心翼翼地在平衡臂上滑动着小小的砝码。再一次，当Dean惊到他时，Cas蹦起一英尺高，他一个箭步冲过去，飞快地抓住毛巾裹住自己（尽管他身上还穿着T恤和拳击短裤），简直算得上滑稽。“放松。伙计，我只看到你的_背_。”Dean说，“倒不是说你的背不好看。”Cas只是非常尴尬地扫了他一眼，接着近乎光速般地转过拐角跑掉了，他用毛巾紧紧地裹住自己，就像件披风，留下Dean仍在咯咯笑着——但仍有点儿困惑。

衣服的款式继续变化。有一天，再也看不到那件短一些的风衣了，显然它永远被遗忘在衣柜的深处，如今Cas要不是穿着夹克，要么就是一件新毛衣，一件不知道从哪冒出来的深蓝色针织毛衣。然后，他突然有了顶手工编织的灰色羊毛帽子。这顶帽子的形状有些奇怪，显然是手工制作的，但不知怎的很合适他，很快他几乎天天都戴着它了，每天清晨他一头扎进10月底那寒冷的空气中去工作，而到了晚上才回家。不多久，他几乎都不把它脱掉了，甚至在室内也都戴着它。（的确，地堡在冬天变得相当寒冷。）在那之后，又出现了一条米色围巾，一副黑色手套，还有一个挺好看的肩包。

他对这些玩意的来历有点不愿多说。他对这些新衣服说得最多的就是“哦，一个朋友给我的，”或是“我大概是在某个地方选的，”或更甚，最没有说服力的“我不记得它们是从哪来的了。”

然后，还有食物。

“我可能不吃薯条了，”有一天，Cas如是说，就在Dean刚把一堆绝对美味的，自制的用来配牛排的薯条放进Cas的盘子里那会儿，“Sam，你还有沙拉吗？”

在那之后，他完全不吃Dean准备的东西了，完全，亦步亦趋地，效仿Sam那狂热的健康饮食菜谱，诸如蛋白奶昔一类的。当然了，Sam可高兴坏了，很快他和Cas就开始在晚餐时大谈藜麦和酸奶。Dean在边上不住地翻白眼。_至少我可以多吃点薯条_。他想。

接着，Cas回家时带着他想要一试的食谱。那是他在别处吃过的东西，显然他也想要在家里试试看。全是令人恼火的绿色食物，以及全食超市那类的——放养鸡，有机面食，还有看起来就健康得可疑的沙拉。

[注：全食超市Whole Foods，是全美最大的天然食品和有机食品零售商]

短期旅行仍在继续。到了十月下旬，Dean终于屈从于自己的好奇心，设法黑进Cas的Verizon账户，确定了他的位置。两次Cas都在丹佛附近的一个小镇，在堪萨斯边界附近的一个看起来像假日旅馆的地方。他在那儿停留倒挺合理的，但当Dean问及此，Cas看上去像有点心虚，不过最终他还是承认了，“是的，我在……”他犹豫着，“购物。在丹佛。”

“购物，”Dean重复道，“在丹佛。”

“是的，购物。”Cas说。

“在Gas-n-Sip工作……然后去购物，”Sam重复道，“然后穿着不知怎么出现的衣服？你都不记得从哪儿拿到的？”

Cas完全面无表情地点点头。“你们想看电影吗？”他问道。

△△△

线索无处不在，但不知怎的，Dean仍想着Cas只不过在进行某种“自我改善”，当然，这是选择性失明，Dean确实也隐约意识到他漏过某些显而易见东西。但直到几周后，也就是11月初，他才被迫真正去思考这个问题。一天，Cas消失在门外，前往他那“临时住处”——他就是这么称呼那个在科罗拉多的假日酒店。他戴着他那灰色羊毛帽子，背着他的崭新的包包，穿着他那件一尘不染的新毛衣。Sam和Dean正收拾早餐的盘子，而Cas微笑着走向门外，挥着手，一如既往地承诺着“很快会再联系。”他的笑容几乎令人震惊，他看上去异常快活，像是他真的很期待回到科罗拉多。

他们听到大陆车咕哝着启动，开出地堡的车库。Cas一走，Sam就对Dean挤眉弄眼，他说：

“希望有一天我们能见到她。”

“啥？谁？”Dean真不知道Sam在说什么。

Sam奇怪地瞥了他一眼。他沉默了一会儿，最终，几乎不情愿地说道：“Cas的女朋友。”

△△△

“Cas不可能有_女朋友_。”Dean立刻回嘴。

Sam露出若有若无的微笑，开始煮新的咖啡。

Dean把他那堆盘子放下，盯着Sam。“你到底在说啥？”他的语气变得严肃。

Sam轻轻叹了口气。等水开了，他几乎是不情愿地转过身来面对Dean，他说道：“整整一周的旅行，Dean。_好几周_时间。两到三周。你知道那是什么意思。你知道要是换作是我那是什么意思。你知道要是你这么做是什么意思。”

“他只是需要离他工作的地方近一点。”Dean反驳，“从这里要开两小时。”

“当然，他离工作的地方近点，”Sam说，“但……我敢肯定他离别的东西也更近一些。不然他一开始为什么要选择Gas-n-Sip？更近点儿的地方多得是。他选这个地方是故意的。”

“如果他有女朋友，他会告诉我们的，”Dean说，“他找这份工作是因为他需要钱。”

“那好，为什么他需要钱？”

Dean迟疑了。事实上之前这个问题仍困扰着他。

Sam脸上露出不情愿的表情，像是他不愿强迫Dean谈论这个，但他说，“想想看，Dean。他为什么还想要找工作？”

“去……为社会做贡献？”Dean说。“就……休息一下？远离战争和所有那些破事？他脑子里总盘算着做点什么，比如把至少800平方英尺的地儿扫干净。另外，他可能还需要钱。”

“要是他想扫个800平方英尺，那他可以在这里扫。”Sam指出，“而且_为什么他需要钱_？我们给他的信用卡根本都还没刷爆。我查过了。”

Dean想不出要说啥好。

“我们查过那张卡的户头，”Sam说，“他知道。我一直会检查我们的卡看看是否有人在注意我们，看看是否有谁偷了我们的卡号或是进行信用检查什么的。你知道的——我一直检查它们。好吧，Cas也知道。他见过我这么做。”

“你想说啥？”

“_他知道我们监控那个账户_，Dean！要是他用了信用卡，我们就能知道他什么时候在什么地方买了东西。他知道这一点。你还不明白吗？他不想让我们看到他把钱都花在什么地方。”

“比如……到底是啥？”Dean开始明白Sam到底想说什么，但，他异常顽固，不想被说服。

“见鬼，我不知道。餐厅？也许吧。”Sam说。“鲜花。两张电影票。诸如此类的。”这会儿Dean在翻白眼了，但Sam没有退让，“得了吧，Dean，你自己想想。他从不把钱花在自己身上，_有过吗_？他又没有汽车贷款或抵押贷款。直到最近他甚至都不需要为住处花钱，而食物是我们买的。他能把钱花哪儿去？他一定是把钱花在别人身上了。”

“好吧，_也许_，”Dean妥协了，“但，说真的，_女朋友_？也许他是……我不知道，赌掉了，或是攒着好买一对新翅膀啥的——”（这个念头脱口而出，Dean自己都吓了一跳，而Sam大笑起来）“——或是新风衣，我不知道，还有别的用途吧！”

Sam深深地吸了一口气。“没错，Dean，但看在上帝的份上，_为什么他就不能_有个女朋友？我是说，为什么_不_呢？他都已经在外头好几个月了。你真觉得他只是出去逛逛，从没遇上过谁？这都好几个月了。”

Dean只能茫然地盯着Sam。实际上Dean真的从未想过Cas可能很自然地交了个女朋友。Sam沉默了一会儿，舀出份量合适的咖啡粉，最后他继续说道：“听着，我知道你有点喜欢他在身边。显然，我们_都_挺喜欢他在身边。但……拜托，你也得承认他也需要有自己的生活。最重要的是——他现在是_人类_了。我想我们都有点忘了这到底是什么意思了。我们曾见过他多么像个人类。我们以前见过的，对吧？”Sam突然看起来非常尴尬——他胡乱把咖啡勺塞回咖啡罐时甚至有点脸红，但他继续说道：“他肯定有人类的……呃……想法，对吧？人类的……渴望。人类的……”

“要是你想说‘欲望’，老天啊，”Dean说，“或是‘需求’，我发誓，我不想听到Cas有什么‘欲望’，永远不要。”

“但要是他需要呢？”Sam还是那么顽固。“Dean，这家伙有权过自己的生活。他可以为所欲为。我们就是这么告诉他的。_你_就是这么告诉他的。”

△△△

_你真正想做的是什么，Cas？_

_我需要思考一下。_

_△△△_

Dean想起那天晚上在弗拉格斯塔夫，Cas花了好长好长时间洗了个澡……想着“他真正想做的事。”

那天晚上，他想过了，是吧？他甚至在半夜就醒过来，很显然，然后一大早就坐在那里好几个小时，看着Dean睡着，想着他的“选择。”

然后Cas决定离开。

_也许一直以来，我想多了，_Dean想着，_也许并没有什么偷偷摸摸的事。也许他根本就没怕过，或是，这并不是全部_。

_也许他只是想过自己的生活。_

就那么一次普普通通的生活。简简单单，和一个女孩的生活。Dean几年前曾经拥有过，Sam也是。Cas从未真正有过机会（至少在他神智正常，记忆如常的时候并没有过）。也许他只是想要过普通的生活……一份安稳的工作……

一个普通的姑娘。

Cas可能有个女朋友的这一观点不该显得那么出乎意料，那么格格不入，但不知怎么的，它就是如此。它也不该让人觉得这么怪异，但不知怎么的，它就是如此。

它也不该令人_沮丧_，但不知何故它是。结果呢，甚至于Dean只得打开冰箱，摸出几瓶啤酒，用来掩饰自己的局促不安（完全忘了这才刚吃过早饭，Sam正在煮咖啡），接着还得集中注意力拧开瓶盖。_Cas__不能有女朋友，_Dean想要说出来。_Cas__就住在这里，在这个地堡。和我们在一起。他是我的-我们-家的一份子而且他和我-我们-住在这里。大多数时候。有时。他可以去旅行，没问题。他可以睡在任何地方，当然没问题。但他不可能有女朋友。__他打开一瓶啤酒，他打开另一瓶啤酒递给_Sam（后者很是犹豫地接过来，瞥了咖啡壶一眼），而他已经摸索着为Cas打开第三瓶啤酒，这才想起现在不过早上八点，Sam根本不想喝啤酒，更别说Cas都不在这里。

这会儿Sam正源源不断地抛出一大堆证据，有如他确定又一个案件。“他甚至一直注意自己的外表！”Sam大笑着说道。“你没注意到吗？当你告诉他小妞们会挑剔不同的发型时，他那么有兴趣，记得吗？从那时起他就一直忙着打理他的头发。而且，想起来了，我的洗发水一直自己跑来跑去，最后我才搞明白Cas一直在用它！他以前都用你的，记得吗？”（奇怪的是，当明白Cas不再使用Dean的洗发水，竟然很失望。）Sam又说道：“什么时候他关心过‘发量’?Cas以前_甚至_都没管过这些！他换掉所有的衣服，甚至还_测量自己的体重，_Dean，突然间他想要吃得健康一点，他到楼下的健身房探头探脑，他想要变得更健康！我是说，这些都能说明问题，不是吗？”

“摩丝，”Dean说着，灌了一大口啤酒。

“什么？”

“我逮着他一次，用我用过的那种凝胶，”Dean说着，刻意让自己轻声笑着，像是被逗乐了。“那瓶摩丝。他想要，像是……把他的头发弄得更蓬松点还是咋的。对着镜子，然后，嗯……嘿，他感到很尴尬。”那奇怪的一幕，尤其是Cas对此羞怯的样子，现在回想起来似乎意义重大。Dean又刻意笑了一声，这绝对听起来有点假，为了掩饰他又喝了一大口啤酒，这一口就差不多空了半瓶。

谢天谢地，Sam似乎并没注意到Dean局促，他说：“无意中暴露了啊。我真不敢相信之前我们居然没想到。他戴着那顶帽子出现的那一刻我就该知道的。”

“帽子？”当然，Dean早就见过那顶帽子，但没想太多。

“那顶羊毛帽子，它是手工编织的，Dean，你难道没注意？围巾也是。我打赌是一个朋友给他的。我敢打赌，所有那些食谱也是这个朋友给的。”

“你是说，一个女性朋友？”Dean说。

Sam耸耸肩，“你认识哪个男人会为朋友编帽子？”

“有_很多_人都懂得编织。”Dean反驳。

“随便说一个。”Sam说。

“会编织的家伙_多了去了_，”Dean说，但他一个也想不出。“_很多_人都会织毛衣。现在可多了。嘿，说不定_Cas__都开始织毛衣了__。__”（_Sam看上去很是怀疑，虽然时候尚早，他还真的喝了一大口啤酒。）“说不定是他自己织的，也许是在某个旧货店找到的，我不清楚。一顶帽子又证明不了啥。”这会儿Dean发现自己的啤酒已经见底了，于是他开始喝Cas那瓶。

“我们不该感到惊讶，”Sam小心地说道，“这又不是第一次。”

“你这啥意思？”Dean又喝下一大口啤酒，声音含糊。

“好吧……”Sam犹豫了一下，这会儿他看着Dean，似乎像是要小心翼翼地说出坏消息，最终他说道：“Cas以前也有过女朋友，你知道的。我是说，见鬼，他_结过婚_，有过一次，对吧？那次试炼后，我在医院里？”

“对，但他失忆了，”Dean说。“那不算什么。而且那个妻子是个非常虔诚的教徒，我想，还有点……敬畏他。那不像是，正常的婚姻。”他竭力管住自己没补上一句_我很确定他们根本没上过床_。

“不算这个的话，他和Meg也有点那种事，记得吗？”Sam说。

“Meg和_谁_都调情，”Dean说。“Cas只是，像是……因为她照顾他，所以粘着她。他不是真的_很喜欢_她，不是那样。”

Sam看起来有点不太赞同。“我倒觉得她是真的很喜欢_他_。那死神又怎么说？叫什么名字来着？April？”

“是这个名，但那不过是一夜情，”Dean说，“你懂的，那根本不算啥，而且，她还想杀了他。还成功了。”

“但他喜欢她，对吧？他说她很性感，是不是？”

“好吧，是啊……但……”Dean停了下来，意识到他似乎很难向Sam说清楚为啥_那些女孩都不算_。她们没一个是真正的关系。Cas只是在试着扮演一个角色，真的——他被困在一个男性身体里，他只是一直在尝试他认为自己一个在人类社会中扮演的角色。他并不真的清楚或是了解那些女人。她们中没有任何一个真正_了解_Cas。真的算不上。

不像是……好吧，随便举个例子，不像_Dean__那样了解_Cas。

Sam又奇怪地看了Dean一眼，Dean急忙装作若无其事的样子。当然，Cas是可能有个女朋友，很好。非常酷。“行，总之，要是这样，对他有好处。”Dean勉强说道，他又喝了一大口啤酒，主要是希望它能洗掉那种盘踞在他胃的古怪郁闷的感觉。“要是真这样，那就太棒了。真的。”

“我们也不能指望他永远呆在地堡里啊，”Sam说道。这会儿他听起来有点伤感，他又说道：“而且你知道……要是我们仨中至少有_一个_人能过上真正的生活，挺好的，不是吗？”

“当然！”Dean答道，他的音调又有点太刻意了。“绝对没错。是的,这太赞了。他能遇见某人真是太好了。希望是个很棒的人。对他来说是好事。一个科罗拉多姑娘，啊哈！祝他一切顺利。为了Cas！”这会儿他是真的在为Cas_举杯_，用着他那第二瓶啤酒，这还只是早上八点，有点太过了，于是Sam又给了他个搞笑的表情。不过Sam还是同样为Cas举杯祝愿。

△△△

_A/N -_ _现在我不得不像个疯子一样在家里到处跑，收拾东西。接下来的8天里我还要写一篇论文，从头到尾，所以我不确定这个周末我是否能写出一章来，但是我绝对会努力，所以一定要来看看。一旦我确定什么时候能够发表下一章，我就会在_ _A/N_ _中进行编辑。感谢你们一如既往的耐心对待这个飘忽不定的发帖时间表，以及我最近没有回复评论的拙劣表现——只是没有时间了。但我向你保证，我总是读每一条评论，每一条评论都是我一天中最精彩的部分！_

_一如既往，请告诉我你喜欢本章的哪部分！：）_


	7. 给，五十美分特价

_A/N –_ _抱歉，我不得不跳过一星期！现在我的生活一团糟，我得收拾行李搬出我的房间完成我的工作。不过房间清空了，今天寄了10个箱子到我的新家，工作完成了，星期三是最后一天。这种幸福和自由的感觉我简直不敢相信。_

_然后整个星期四我都在为大家准备这一段。再次有时间写作的感觉真好！希望你们喜欢！_

△△△

这个女朋友渐渐在Dean的脑海中愈发清晰。Dean觉得她有点专横。比如，她一定是对Cas喜欢垃圾食品这事百般挑剔。（再也不吃薯条了——真的假的？Dean也非常肯定大概就是因为她，Cas不再喜欢热狗。）但很显然，她给Cas做了一些真正的家常菜，而考虑到Cas带回家的那些食谱（毫无疑问，肯定是她的），他似乎非常喜欢她的厨艺。

Dean觉得这女朋友也是某种健康达人。因为在健康食品的讨论中，Cas甚至很快就超过了Sam，他一直说到对健康有利的动植物油，坚果，维他命B和益生菌，当然了，Sam对此可乐坏了。Cas的早餐也开始变了，从Dean最喜欢的煎饼和培根，到掺有（Cas说的）“富含抗氧化剂”的蓝莓和（Cas说的）“高蛋白”的希腊酸奶以及一点儿（Cas说的）“增强免疫力”的有机蜂蜜。

Cas坚持说他喜欢这种混合在一起，黏糊糊的，一点儿也不可口的玩意儿，他甚至每天早上都想要强迫Dean也尝点儿。这东西只有掺进半磅有机蜂蜜才可能下咽，但Dean把它们堆在蜂蜜上，微笑着点点头，吞了下去。

但是Dean不得不承认，看着Cas在一大早就忙活着混合燕麦片-蓝莓-酸奶，实际上Cas正学会正确饮食。他终于改掉了吃垃圾食品的坏习惯。

他可能是刚从某个混在一起的猎人身上学会的坏习惯……

这么说来这个女朋友，不管她是谁，也许对Cas有好处。

Dean讨厌这样。

△△△

这个女朋友肯定也对穿衣打扮有自己的看法。其中之一，那件短一点的风衣再也没出现过。实际上对于这一变化嘛，Dean倒是勉强对女朋友稍微有那么点谢意的，他以沉默表示同意，毕竟那件短一点的风衣穿在Cas身上从来就不太对。那件大一点的风衣总是更具风度。更……有点啥。穿起来更宽松，当Cas走起来时，它更容易随风翻滚，更像件斗篷或是像……翅膀，这么说的话，更像翅膀。而且袖口和腰带，其它那些也不同。所以Dean更希望女朋友也许在物色更好的风衣？Dean甚至开始想着要是能联系上她，给她点友好的，关于风衣的小建议，告诉她该让Cas穿啥样的外套。_也许她不知道原来那件风衣看起来更好？_他想。_我可以给她点建议，让她知道他穿什么好看。_

但没有,并没有像长风衣那样的东西出现，Dean对这整个女朋友的事儿变得不那么确定了，于是他并没有向Cas施压问出名字或是实际能联系上的讯息。（而且……也许_不是_女朋友？也许只是……Claire或是谁？一群Gas-n-Sip的工作伙伴？总之，Dean可以带着希望吧。）尽管如此，Cas的衣柜还是在不断变化，主要是，似乎出现的全是越来越舒适的衣物，没有哪件比风衣看起来更正式。

有一天，Cas突然多了一条柔软的带拉绳的运动裤，下一次旅行时他又多了一件呆头呆脑的，但是看上去又柔软又毛茸茸的摇粒绒背心。当Cas到家时，他一进门就换下那件时髦的夹克，穿上一件样子不怎么好看的蓝色毛衣和那件毛茸茸的羊毛背心。过了几周，当有一天Cas出现时他居然穿着一双新的软拖鞋（他说着这是他在“某个地方”得到的）。然后，只要他一回到地堡必然换上这双拖鞋，在电影之夜里拖着它们四处走动，宛如一个老爷爷。

“我觉得他正变成Rogers先生。”一天，Dean悄悄对Sam说道，他们俩正漫不经心地看着Cas脱掉出门穿的鞋子，换上毛茸茸的拖鞋。Sam点点头，看着Cas换下Gas-n-Sip的背心，穿上他那毛茸茸的蓝色毛衣，低声回道：“这也不是坏事。”

[注：Rogers先生，是美国最著名，影响最深远的儿童电视节目制作人及主持人。被称为除上帝以外最完美的男人。]

Dean点头表示同意。因为这其实还有点可爱，实际上，Cas看起来多少像是在自己的秘密小窝里——这会儿他在地堡里一派全然放松的模样，看起来多么惬意。不可否认他的衣着有些单调，有点过时，但他看起来确实很舒服。

_这女朋友对时尚的品味简直糟透了。_Dean得出结论。没错，是有件看上去不错的夹克，但Cas只在外出时穿，其它的东西看起来都像是一些不怎么有型的摇粒绒或是手工编织的羊毛制品。每一次在电影之夜Dean看向Cas，他总是舒舒服服地穿着他那（歪歪扭扭的）蓝色针织毛衣，灰色毛线帽（也不知怎的软塌塌的），米色围巾和毛茸茸的拖鞋。通常还要加上毛茸茸的背心，上面再裹着一两条毯子。这可不是啥男性时尚101。

不过确实，这些新玩意至少它们看起来全都柔软舒适。

这女朋友似乎想要Cas在家里过得舒服些。

实际上，在这方面她确实做得不错，似乎比Dean做得好。

Dean讨厌这样。

△△△

几星期后，Dean逛进电视室，想看看最近Cas和Sam又迷上哪部Netflix了。最近Cas呆在地堡的时间越来越少，这些天，Sam和Cas总是混在一起看电视。因为通常他们的食物都一样，是些有益健康的沙拉一类的东西，所以当Dean还在为自己做吃的那会儿（更好吃，但更不健康），他们就已经做好那些更简单，更快的沙拉一类的玩意，开吃了。

像今晚，Sam和Cas早早吃完他们那份看上去平淡无奇的凯撒鸡肉沙拉，而Dean还在为自己做些超棒的汉堡——包括洋葱，纯手工肉饼，预先烤好的面包等等，挺不错的。

Dean走到他们面前，大嚼着其中一个汉堡（必须说这个汉堡的味道真不错啊，虽然得花些时间准备）。他的盘子里还放着另外两个汉堡，以防万一他能引诱Cas（或是Sam）来试试。

“来个？”Dean托着盘子递过去。“我_发誓_这比你们刚吞下的垃圾要好吃多了。”

听到Dean的邀请Cas的脸都亮了起来，甚至说道：“哦，Dean，谢谢你。”只是他仍摇摇头，说：“但是我已经吃饱了。不过还是很感谢。”

但，Cas不可能吃饱啊——实际上他晚餐就只吃了一点点。Dean叹了口气，Cas一定是还在注意自己的体重。他真想告诉Cas,_别让那妞儿改变你。你还是你自己，想怎么做就怎么做。你喜欢汉堡就吃，该死的！_

但他管住自己的嘴。Cas仍然不愿透露他与之为伴的这个神秘“朋友”的任何细节，Dean和Sam都决定给他留点空间。

至少Sam抓了个汉堡。

Dean把盘子放在咖啡桌上，看了他俩一会儿。这会儿已经是11月中旬了，显然记录者们对保暖建材从不太在意，于是Cas像往常一样蜷缩在沙发上，裹得严严实实的——他懒洋洋地半躺在沙发上，腿架在咖啡桌上，不仅把他所有那些手工编织的破玩意儿全穿在身上，不可或缺的毯子也紧紧地裹住了他的腿。Cas用碗装着的凯撒沙拉吃了一半，也放在桌子上，爆米花就放在他身边的沙发上，Sam这会儿正大口吃着汉堡，他们俩似乎都对Netflix的新剧看得入迷。

原来这是部新剧，叫《超感猎杀》，似乎是有关超感知觉和读心术，以及，Dean所看到的，有不少同性恋者纵情狂欢。屏幕上有两个女同性恋者在接吻，于是Dean看了一会儿(因为所有人都知道，女同性恋者接吻的画面绝对火辣)。但接着就是两个男人在亲热，Dean发觉自己对此有点尴尬——因为要知道，这是男同性恋，这完全没问题，但这完全不是Dean的菜。完全不是。这本身绝对没问题但Dean对这完全没兴趣。实际上，不去看它似乎最安全，于是Dean转过身，背对着屏幕。

然而，Cas像是被同性恋亲吻的场景吸引住了，他皱着眉头对着电视，高度紧张全神贯注，简直就像在为一场重要考试而学习。不过，能看到的也只剩他那双眼睛了——那件蓝色的毛衣几乎像把他整个人给吞了。他甚至把双手各塞进两只毛衣袖子里，这样袖子就形成了一个天衣无缝的环，而他那米色的围巾高高堆起，把他的脸裹了个严严实实。他被包裹得如此严密，看上去就如同一双蓝色的眼睛被一大堆蓝色-米色的羊毛簇拥着，上面还盖了顶灰色的针织帽子。

“你到底有没有把那件毛衣脱下来过？”Dean走过来，坐在沙发的扶手上，问道：“要知道，它在你身上就像个粗麻袋。”Sam吃到一半停了下来，斜着眼，冲Dean皱着眉头。

Cas挺直身子，稍微从他那堆像个球般的羊毛里拱出来，直到他看起来总算是又像个人了，他抬起头来看着Dean。“我喜欢毛衣裹着的感觉，”Cas说着，瞥了眼袖子。一只手伸了出来，拍拍另一只胳膊宽松的毛衣袖子。“这很舒服。我很轻松就能卷起袖子，”他说着，又回头看着屏幕，但这会儿男同性恋那幕已经结束了，新的画面似乎并没那么吸引Cas，因为现在他的目光一直往Dean身上瞟去。

“你能轻松地卷起袖子？”Dean跟着重复道，有点怀疑。毛衣，还有帽子也是，全都是那么……_松松垮垮_。“所以你喜欢这样?就是说，这是毛衣的卖点？总之，你从哪搞到的，旧货店？”

Cas的毯子里有动静——他挪了挪脚。“Erin给我的，”他最后说道，“显然我穿得不够暖和。”

_Erin_ _。_

这是第一次Cas提到名字。

Dean得花点时间才能接受。这似乎是个重要的名字，加上它的重要性，Dean发现自己得花上点时间来仔细品味。

Erin。

_Erin__。Erin。Erin。_听上去如此重要，这真是太不可思议了。它在Dean的脑海中回荡着，宛如钟声，Dean这会儿才意识到，他仍藏着一个小小的推论——也许那个女朋友_并不是_真的存在呢？当然，总有别的可能性吧：Cas也许会为别的事省下钱吧？也有可能是Claire，也可能是因为他的工作伙伴？

但并非如此，不是Claire，是别人。是叫_Erin__的人。_

Sam明显有了兴趣，他把汉堡搁在咖啡桌上，转过来看着Cas。

“Erin？”Sam问道，“是你的朋友吗？”

Cas犹豫了。他脸上掠过一丝惊慌的表情，像是意识到自己说漏了嘴。“是的，”他小心翼翼地回道。他笨拙地动来动去，把脚放到地上，坐直了点，看起来不再那么放松。他从身边的爆米花碗里抓了一小把，就几颗玉米粒，但只是摆弄着它们，并未吃掉。

“这么说来，帽子也是Erin给你的吗？”Sam问道，完全一副人畜无害的样子。

“是……”Cas说。他这会儿看起来相当谨慎，仔细研究着手里的爆米花，但Sam可没放过他。Sam一副天真无邪，认认真真的表情，但Dean很肯定Sam在忍着笑。

“这是不是同一个‘_朋友_’……”Sam笑容满面地说着，手指为“_朋友_”这个词比划着双引号，“就是为你做饭的那位？”

Cas这会儿肯定是坐立不安了。“算是吧，”他咕哝着，把没吃完的爆米花放扔回碗里，将碗挪到一边，从衣服内侧深一点的口袋里掏出手机，装着像是看了看时间。然后他把毯子踢开，站了起来。“实际上我得走了，”他说着，把米色围巾往脖子上裹得更紧了些，似乎他得全副武装，冲向暴风雪。“比我想的还要晚，我得开上好一段路。今晚我必须回去。”

Dean眨眨眼，Sam瞥了他一眼，扬起眉毛。这还是第一次Cas提到他今晚得回去。

不过，Sam并不担心，他继续问道：“要回哪儿？是要去丹佛吗？”他听上去仍像人畜无害的好好先生。“又去购物？去个几周吗？”

“要去见Erin？是不是？”Dean跟着说道，强迫自己加入这场游戏。

Cas把围巾两头在肩膀上掖好，叹了口气，转向Dean。“是的，Dean。是的，我要去见我的朋友Erin。怎么了？”

“你这次打算呆多久？”Sam问。

“差不多见过八到九次吧，是吧？”Dean说，“越来越认真了？”

听到这话，Cas脸上露出奇怪的表情，他看着Dean，一瞬间眼神有些恍惚，像是他正想着点别的事儿。这让Dean不禁怀疑Cas是否真的知道“越来越认真”到底指的是什么。

这不禁令Dean怀疑（这也不是头一回了）Cas可曾和谁有过_真正的_关系？

有过吗？

Dean正等着Cas说些类似“不，那没啥，我们才刚认识。”而他已经准备好了该怎么回答，诸如Cas该好好享受，随便去找点乐子。但接着Cas慢慢地点着头，思索着回答道：“我并没有真的往这方面去想。但没错，我想是变得越来越重要了。”

Dean突然觉得胃痛。

“我们能见见这位Erin吗？”Sam说道，“因为你知道，我们得给她发个许可证什么的。”

或是Sam至少是这么说的。Dean并没有真的听清楚他说了啥，因为他仍听到Cas在说的那句“我想是变得越来越重要了。”

_我要去_ _见_ _我的朋友Erin。_

_我想是变得越来越重要了。_

Dean强迫自己装着一副兴致勃勃的模样，像是对Sam正说着的内容很有兴趣。实际上他_真正_想要的是，到一个非常安静的地方，他能坐下来把这个名字“Erin”好好上琢磨一会儿，或者，能在自己的床上躺个一两小时，把Castiel有了“Erin”这一事实慢慢消化掉。但Dean知道他得和Sam一道开上几个玩笑，像兄弟间的那种，于是Dean说：“是啊，我们绝对得去看看这个女朋友！”他又非常顽固地加上一句，企图用此逗大家一乐，“我们得把她上下看个透。_至少_得用银器和圣水！”

“没错，在你和她彻底同居之前我们得搞清楚她到底是不是恶魔。”Sam说。

Cas似乎被他们俩给搞晕了。他突然像是十分困惑。有那么一会儿他什么也没说，只是来回打量着Sam和Dean。然后他咕哝着“我得走了，”摸索着把手机放回口袋里，转身到沙发边上去拿他的包。他差点被纠缠在他脚边的毯子给绊了一下。他抓起包，匆匆忙忙地走到门口，门边上就放着他的鞋。门后就是图书室，走过图书室上了台阶就通向外面的世界了，这会儿Cas说着“我过阵子会来看你们，”，一边把拖鞋换了，忽然间Cas真的要走了。很明显，他是因为被（相当温和地）戏弄给赶走的。

Sam显然刚意识到这点，因为他一改嘲弄的口气，喊着：“嘿Cas，我是认真的，玩得开心点。”他在椅子上扭来扭去，想要Cas在离开之前多少看他一眼。

“加油，-呃，老虎，”Dean跟着说道，虽然“老虎”这词也许出现得有些生硬，“注意安全。”

Cas已经换好鞋子，他直起身，在门口停了下来，看着Dean，脸上带着不确定的表情。

“注意安全就是_安全套_，”Sam解释道，“说真的，伙计。每次都要。别冒险。”

关于这个，Dean想起Cas几年前的经典评论，那会儿他与想杀他的死神小妞在一起，而他的“保护措施”就是他的天使之刃，啊哈。这一直是Castiel历代经典语录之一，Sam和Dean仍时不时拿它开玩笑，但这会儿Dean突然想到Cas可能还是不明白这事儿有多重要。于是，为了比Sam略胜一筹，Dean说着“等等，等会儿，”一边掏出钱包，还真从里头找出个备用的安全套，（他差不多总在钱包里随便塞一个以防不时之需。）这玩意有点旧，但保质期还是没问题的，而且看起来并没啥问题，妥妥地呆在有点皱巴巴的包装纸里。“给，”Dean说，“五十美分特价。别说我从没帮过你啊，”他把这东西丢向Cas。

Cas吓了一跳，但他还是接住了，然后低头看着手中的安全套，一脸不知所措，像是他从未见过这玩意。_也许他确实没见过_？Cas这会儿看起来十分困惑，Dean感到一阵担忧。看起来Cas确实，像是，_从未_用过安全套。

Cas现在的能量是不是太低，他可能被染上性病吗？等等，搞不好他连性病是啥玩意都不知道？而且……该死，正常的传统_怀孕_他知道吗？最基本的Cas至少知道吧？但……他和那个女朋友有说到**这些**吗？或是她有吃避孕药一类的？

或是……她根本就，挺随便的？

_这Erin到底是啥样的女孩？_

各种各样的可能性开始在Dean的脑海里转悠，没有最糟，只有更糟。这女朋友是不是盘算着啥诸如“我-怀孕了-所以-你得养活-我”？Dean是不是有必要得和Cas特么认真地_谈一谈_？

或者，Dean完全误会了？也许Cas看上去如此困惑只是他还没和这“Erin”上过床？要是没有……_见他妈的鬼怎么会没有！_Cas这么来来回回到丹佛呆上好几周，这么做已经有几个月了！Erin这是在耍他吗还是咋的？

她是在引诱他吗？她搞砸了？或是说，她超级虔诚，或是她是那种需要点时间的女孩儿，或是……

或是……_她就是玩玩而已_？

Dean站在那里，对这个他想象中的Erin越发火大，这时候Cas终于回过头看着Dean。这会儿Cas看起来一脸悲伤。而且……几乎，又像是喜欢。又喜又忧。但不知怎么的，让人感觉令他担忧的是_Dean_而不是他自己。

Cas脸上的某些神情让Dean完全忘掉了揶揄调侃，在他意识到之前，他已经完全没了笑意，严肃得要命。“照顾好你自己，”Dean对Cas说道，完全发自肺腑，诚心诚意，像是他们面临另一次世界末日。

气氛微妙地停滞了一瞬。Sam和Cas全都注视着Dean。

“谢谢你，”Cas安静地说道，他把那安全套塞进Rogers先生土气的休闲裤口袋里。

这正是Cas在弗拉格斯塔夫曾说过的，一模一样的谢谢。在Amara决战前夕，Dean对他说了一番“你是我们的兄弟”，那时候Cas就是这么回答的。就像是Cas不知道他该说些什么。抑或是他有太多话想说，结果却一句也说不出来，于是只剩这三个字，简简单单。

Cas没再说别的。他只是转过身，走了。

△△△

“也许他还没和她上床，”Cas刚离开Sam就说道。“但上帝知道，他可花了好多时间和她在一起啊。”Sam坐回椅子上，抬头看了看Dean，若有所思。他古怪地停了下来，急促地吸了几口气，眼神闪烁，瞥了Dean几次，似乎在考虑着可以对Dean说点什么，但又一一放弃。

Sam最终说道：“你知道，我们应该为他高兴。”

“当然了，”Dean不假思索，脱口而出。“是啊。我当然为他高兴。”他在脑子里重复了几次，让它变得更真：_我为Cas感到高兴。真的，我为他感到高兴。_

_我真的为Cas感到高兴。_

但Dean真的感到的只是……好吧，奇怪的胃痛。

这糟透了，胃痛就说明Dean确实是个混蛋，因为Dean_本该_为Cas感到高兴。他应当_真心_为Cas感到高兴。尤其Cas经历过这么多破事！这么多年了，备受折磨，所有该死的这些——Rowena的咒语，天使之战，被Lucifer附身——所有这一切。上帝知道（“Chuck”知道，Dean纠正自己）Cas应当被好好对待，他值得。他应该有一个女友——能为他做饭的，能帮他挑选衣服，天气变冷时能留意让他戴上帽子，围巾，穿上毛衣。Cas身边应当有人能注意到他穿得不够暖和。而且，事实是，Cas穿得**并不**够暖和，_完全不够_，如今已经是深秋，简直要冻死了，而Cas_完全没有力量_，那件风衣_远远不够_，_该死的为什么_Dean之前就没能发现？当然除了风衣以外，Cas需要别的衣物，他当然需要毛衣，背心，围巾和帽子，这他妈的都快**冬天**了!特么这个该死的“Erin”怎么就能注意到Cas可能快冻死了，_Dean__却没有_？

Cas值得一个能在他感到寒冷的时候关心他的人。

能让他温暖的人。

Cas值得一个能邀请他度过一个漫长周末，甚至于好几个星期的人。那个人能给他安稳的生活。也许甚至是美好的生活。也许，还有些平静的感觉。

也许，只是也许，有一点儿爱。尖尖的篱笆，和所有一切。

Cas值得拥有这些。真的。Dean为他感到高兴。

或者，至少Dean试着去高兴。

△△△

Sam关掉电视的音量，抬头看着天花板，似乎还在想着什么。“Erin看起来也许不错，对吧？”过了会儿Sam说道。“很照顾他。给他帽子还有那些东西。”

“帽子_太可怕_了，”Dean忍不住说，Sam忽地大笑起来。

“那一定是她亲手为他织的，Dean，”Sam说，“你不觉得吗？这东西显然是纯手工，”Sam甚至浮现出温柔的笑意。“他_就得_戴着。要是你仔细想想……”他又犹豫了一下，打量了Dean一会儿，最后说道，“他一直戴着它真是挺贴心的。”

“是可怕，”Dean怒气冲冲，“围巾也是。还有该死的毛衣。他一直穿着这些破玩意，全他妈的糟透了。风衣好多了。尤其是最开始那件。”

Sam吃完最后一把爆米花，笑了起来，“你是对那件风衣感情太深还是怎么了？天知道你把它带在身边多久。“

这本该是个笑话，但Dean突然感到非常不舒服，胃里头的感觉更糟。他站起来把散落在各处装着些剩菜的盘子，Cas没要的汉堡以及还有一半爆米花的碗全叠在一起，把这堆摇摇晃晃的玩意统统端进厨房。他心想着Sam最好能别再提起这些事儿，走开了。他甚至在脑子里念叨着，_别说了_，_Sam__。别再说了。__但_Sam跟着Dean进到厨房，双臂交叉靠在瓷砖墙上，看着Dean把Cas没碰过的汉堡倒进垃圾桶。

“要知道，Cas是可以离开我们的，”Sam说着，声音有点儿轻。“我知道你一直在找他。我知道你一直想要他搬进来,有个……呃，好几年了，对吧。但我们得让他走。”

“是啊，_很明显_。”这会儿Dean感到异常暴躁。“你到底在说啥？”汉堡锅底部有些东西粘在上面需要用力擦洗，于是Dean全神贯注对付它。他伸手到柜台下面，从地堡囤积的大量旧式钢丝棉百洁布堆里抓起一条，这种旧式Brillo牌百洁布一旦弄湿就会产生亮蓝色的泡泡。Dean开始使劲擦洗，差点把蓝色泡沫都打到水槽外了。

“当我们遇到Cesar和Jesse时，你不是说……”Sam说，“……要是哪个猎人最终到达终点线并活下来了，我们就得表示尊重？”

Dean想到Cesar和Jesse，他们快乐地生活在牧场上，被数百匹可爱的毛茸茸的小马宝宝簇拥着（每次Dean一想到Cesar和Jesse，在他的脑海里就会出现越来越多小马驹），他的心里有什么东西扭曲着，某种痛苦的玩意。他转过身对着Sam，“但这_Erin__算啥？”_Dean挥舞着湿漉漉的百洁布以示强调，蓝色的泡沫开始四处飞舞。有一个泡泡差不多直接打中了Sam的脸——Dean根本没注意，他正在质问：“她_是_谁？他们怎么遇上的？在哪？是_她_约他出去？是他_主动_的？这到底咋发生的？她真的_合适_他吗？Sam？”Sam静静地看着他，Dean继续说道：“我是说，她_配得上_他吗？她最好能配得上！你知道他是什么样的，他会被利用的。我们对她啥都不知！要是她真**是**恶魔啥的！”

“Cas是成年人，”Sam指出，“你知道的，不止是成年人。他也不是白痴。要是她是恶魔，他会知道的。而且，为什么她非得是恶魔？”

“好吧，就算她不是恶魔，”Dean说着，对Sam这番合理推论倍感沮丧，“要是她对他不_合适_呢？要是她，我不知道，不尊重他或是咋的？她甚至都不知道他是谁，做过什么？她肯定不知道，对吧？我是说，她根本不知道他做过多少牺牲，他有多重要？”

Sam耸耸肩。“我们得让他自己选——”

“他让**他妈的LUCIFER直接进去了！**”Dean大吼，“**他对LUCIFER说是！他让LUCIFER操他妈的把他就这么带走了！**”

Sam眨眨眼，Dean挥舞着双手，继续以近乎大吼的音量说下去，“然后Cas就，我不知道。他妈的**晕乎乎**还是咋，过去整整_一年_！你不记得那次我们联系上他，当Lucifer还附在他身上？你难道不_记得了_？他只是**现身看了看**，Sam，他**放弃了**！他连着几个月都被搞得一团糟，你知道的！”这会儿似乎有更多的蓝色泡泡在房间里飞舞，但Dean全然没看到一样，他吸了一大口气又说道：“更别说，**他睡过的第一个女孩把他捅死了**！第二次，在爱达荷他想要约会时，他差点又被杀了！最后**胳膊都断了**！”

“手腕断了。”Sam静静地纠正他。

“**重点**是，他在这方面可不咋的，Sam！”

Sam皱起眉头。“你真觉得任何Cas遇上的女孩一定会在暗中想着要杀了他？难道她不能只是，呃……普通的女孩？也许她只是_喜欢_他？”

Sam言之有理，但Dean却不以为然，“就算她是个普通女孩吧，要是这个叫Erin的小妞_完全就是在利用_他呢？他怎么可能**区分**这种事？他根本就不可能**知道**？**我们**怎么知道？就算她是个普通人，她也可能……她可能想要怀孕！或是……她可能只是在控制他！像是，像是，甚至什么都不让他得到！”对此Sam皱起眉头，Dean急忙补充道，“就像，不是说她一定_会_，但你懂我说的啥，_她对他好吗_？她在乎他吗？我们不知道！或者，她可能……把他的钱啊别的啥都拿走了，把他踩在脚下，或者，她要是……_对他很刻薄_？要是他_让_她随便对他做-啥-该-死-的-事，就像Lucifer？_他能知道其实他还有得选吗_？他到底知不知道一段感情_该是_啥样？”

“你说得就像我们知道什么才更好。”Sam安静地答道。

Dean看着他。

Sam说：“我们也没强到哪去，对吧。我们俩都是。”

Dean看着他好一会儿，然后他想着，_Amara_。

还有，当然了，对于Sam来说，Ruby。

以及其它错误……其它糟糕的判断。

实际上，大概百分九十九的判断都糟透了，对吧？

就这样，Dean的怒火消失得无影无踪。他转过身，回到水池边，把Brillo垫丢进满是泡沫的水中。它欢快地_扑通_一声掉进水里，Dean看着它慢慢下沉。

“Dean，你没有任何理由认为Erin是坏人，”Sam说道，“你什么都不知道，只是胡思乱想。我们所知道的是，她为她织了帽子，为他做饭。这些都不是坏事。”

“我只是很担心他，”Dean对着汉堡锅说道，他无法直视Sam。_我只是很担心他_。这并不全是真的。这并不_完全是_这么回事，Dean心知肚明，但也差不多吧，很接近了。“只是……我们对这个Erin啥都不知道。”

Dean抬头瞥了Sam一眼，发现Sam正带着有些好笑的神情看着他，像是突然想到了什么。

“Dean……你该不会是……你是在……嫉妒吗？”Sam慢吞吞地说道。

“_啥_？不，当然不是，”Dean厉声说道。他拿起锅，把手伸进水里，抓住钢丝绒垫，又开始奋力洗刷。“别傻了，我只是有点担心，就这样。”但现在Sam说出口了，这个词_嫉妒，嫉妒，嫉妒_开始在Dean的脑海中回响。Sam一语中的——_正是_这种感觉，这种恶心的感觉在Dean的胃里头搅动着。不安的，失去什么的感觉，断断续续，实际上已经持续了整整好几个星期了。自Cas开始离开那会儿起。

像是Dean失去了他一直以为可以依靠的东西。

像是他藏起来，从未使用过的选项。一个他从没打算动用的选择，真的，但他一直以为它就在那儿，一直都会存在着，结果突然间它被夺走了。一张安安全全，卷在他袖子里的王牌，然而……突然间，它消失了。

感觉很奇怪。像是失去了什么他从未拥有过的东西。错过了某个他甚至都不知道自己渴望过的机会。

Dean闭上眼睛，双手紧握着水槽边缘。_嫉妒_，他想，_我在嫉妒_。

“要知道，对你来说还不算太迟，”Sam说，Dean被这句话吓傻了。Dean低头盯着肥皂泡，嘴巴发干。_Sam__在说啥？_Dean甚至无法再装着擦洗锅子了——他甚至都无法动一动他自己的手，因为——_Sam__在说啥？_

接着Sam又说道：“也许对我来说也不算太迟？”Dean慢慢回过头看着他，完全糊涂了，但Sam只是看着地板，看上去似乎在自我反省。Sam微微耸了耸肩，有点悲伤，他说道：“也许，我们中的一个也能找到个女孩？终有一天……也能找个伴？”Sam这会儿抬起头，看着Dean。“我知道你总是对这个想法嗤之以鼻，但你知道，这并非不可能。”

“是啊，”Dean应道。要让他的脸保持不动声色需要很大努力。他继续擦锅。“这不是不可能。”

一个姑娘，对了。他对Cas嫉妒的感觉只是因为他_有个女朋友_。没错。Cas有个女友，Dean只是也需要个女友。就是这样。当然，Sam说的就是这个意思，没错，这就是可能会发生的一切。

几秒钟过去了。Dean又开始像个疯子那样擦着平底锅，Sam变得非常安静。当Dean用眼角的余光瞄了他一眼，发现Sam正目不转睛地盯着他。_别，Sam，别说了。__他想。_

“他仍是我们的家人。”Sam说。

“我知道。”Dean说。_别再说了，Sam，求你了_。

“他住在哪，和谁在一起都没关系。他永远是我们的家人。如果你需要他，他总会来的。”

“我知道。”

“你都快把那可怜的锅戳出个洞了。它到底哪惹你了？快点，把这该死的东西冲一冲，我给你拿瓶啤酒。”

就这样，Sam终于不再提了。

△△△

_A/N – _ _哦，可怜的Dean……_

_我希望在这之后写作能稍微有点规律。顺便说一句，星期三，在我跨越全国之前，我要飞到巴西，真正去度假了！（哇哦！假期！真难以相信！）我会在那里继续写下去，但是我不确定电子邮件的访问权限，所以如果一个章节没有在平常的星期五发布，那么在接下来的几天请继续来看看！_

_非常感谢你们对这篇小说的积极反馈——在过去的几星期里，我连一秒钟都抽不出，所以无法回复，但我读了每一条评论。这是关于一个小规模，亲密的情感上的分析研究，当它开始时，我不知道它是否有意义，或，除我以外，对其他人是否有趣。这是安静的不为人知的，微妙的小情况，但对_ _Dean_ _仍如此痛苦，甚至是个真正的悲剧。我不知道这是否会被理解——所以我真的很高兴知道它似乎起作用了。_

_希望在这一章仍有用。让我知道你们是怎么想的。_

_感谢阅读！_


	8. 我喝醉了，给你打电话

很快，Erin在Dean的想象中越发清晰。不知怎么的，Dean假设她应该是身材苗条，有点迷人的，深褐色头发皮肤白皙的女子，大概三十多岁，差不多吧？Dean想着她应该带着微笑……虽然可能有些严肃。她看上去一定很认真的，对吧？因为，和Cas这样的人约会？因为Cas就挺严肃的。而且说真的，Cas确实有点古怪。当然是在好的方面，但绝对有点不太一样。毕竟他完全是另一个截然不同的物种，一百万年前，物种起源时就存在了，所以，这么说来Erin自己肯定也有些怪里怪气的。也许她是个书呆子，或是有点害羞？

可能她也有些保守。Erin喜欢的肯定不是那种前卫的坏小子那类的，因为，显然她是在几个月前第一次和Cas勾搭上的，那会儿他要不是穿着Gas-n-Sip的蓝色背心，就是他那件平淡无奇的短风衣。显然Erin并不太在乎男人穿的是什么。实际上，Erin还挺乐意和在Gas-n-Sip工作的家伙约会。

这未必是坏事。所以，她也许有点严肃，有点保守，也许她不在乎她的伴侣在事业上是否野心勃勃啥的，但这也就意味着Erin更关心她爱的人是_谁_，而不是他们的穿着打扮，或是他们的职业。

这挺不错的。

Erin也许挺不错的。她一定很不错。

她_最好_如此。（要不然的话。）

△△△

关于Erin的想法没完没了，结果Dean整一个星期都没能睡好。有那么几个晚上他试图看点色情片打发时间，但似乎不太能像以前那样真正投入其中。接着他又试着在笔记本电脑上看点深夜电影，但没什么能真的吸引他的兴趣。之后的一个晚上，Sam上床睡觉后，他呆在电视房内，想要用老版《星际迷航》那滔滔不绝系列片把自己搞到昏昏欲睡。这是一系列特别经典的老剧集，但Dean的脑子总是神游天外。

准确地说，他老是禁不住想到Cas和Erin怎样了，他们感情如何了。然后呢，有更进一步吗？

_这会儿_他们怎样了？

接着Dean发现自己正琢磨着，_也许现在他们就要那啥……就这会儿_。

感觉脑子老往这方面转悠有点令人不安，感觉这真不是Dean该去想的东西。但他似乎无法控制——关于Cas和Erin的爱情生活，或是他们缺乏爱情？——始终不断地浮现出来，不请自来。随之而来的总是担忧到几乎反胃。实际上这让他有点烦——好吧，可能不止一点——他不太确定Cas和Erin到底上床了没。

Dean最终放弃了《星际迷航》，上床睡觉。（Sam已经睡死好一会儿了。这个星期过得相当悠闲，没搜到任何案子。）但Dean还是睡不着，他躺在床上，在黑暗中凝视着天花板。

当然了，他可以直接_问_Cas——问他到底和Erin上床没——但一想到Cas在这整件事上看起来有多么不安，这似乎不是最佳方法。Cas估计不会感激Dean打来电话问他“嘿，我只是想问问你和Erin打算今晚上床吗？只是好奇，没啥！只是问问看你是不是需要**谈谈**！”

_他们肯定是一起睡了，_Dean想。_他有女朋友是很正常的，__和她亲热和她上床都很正常。这很正常。这很好。_他故意把这些想法强加给自己，迫使自己直面这些想法，试图习惯它。

就算他们现在还没上过床，_至少_也亲热过很多次了吧？到了这会儿他们也该差不多了快了吧。

想到这里，Dean躺在床上盯着天花板，脑海里浮现出一幅生动的画面——Castiel正和那个有点-迷人的-女孩-Erin亲热着。在Dean的想象中，Cas的手抚摸着Erin的头发，Cas亲吻着她，一开始只是试探般的，之后越来越热烈，直到Castiel几乎是紧贴着她，难舍难分，双手捧着她的脸，饥渴地吻着她，像是他要把百万年来的单身生活立刻补偿掉。也许Cas会开始把手伸进她的衬衫里……向上抚摸着……感受着她，向上，那么一点点……完全沉浸在“享乐主义”中，就像Cas曾有过一次……

Dean坐了起来，打开床头灯，让这画面完全消失。

他看了看时间。这会儿已是半夜。来一两杯威士忌就够了，对吧？威士忌对付半夜失眠真是最好的办法，不是吗？Dean晃下床，蹑手蹑脚走过走廊，从图书室里摸了瓶威士忌和一只酒杯。最终他喝了好几杯，又吞了好几片安眠药，但最后，Dean终于睡着了。

△△△

第二天晚上，当Sam和Dean窝在沙发上看一些老式喜剧片时，Dean突然非常确定Cas和Erin_也_坐在某张沙发上，_就这会儿_，正一起看着电视。Sam开始播放影片，Dean盯着屏幕，却什么也没看进去，他的脑子里正浮现出Cas-和-Erin的情形——Cas和Erin也许刚吃完晚餐。他们也许在Erin的沙发上，在Erin的公寓里，说到这儿嘛，很明显肯定是在丹佛的某个地方。（“在丹佛买东西”。没错。）Dean禁不住为他脑子里出现的那个电影般的舞台布景加上好些细节：也许Erin的公寓并不大，没有昂贵的家俱，也许就是宜家那一类的东西，但一定很舒服。毕竟宜家的沙发也不差，也许，冬天落日的余晖仍从窗外斜斜地照入少许。窗台上估计有一排室内植物(女孩们总是养植物)，墙上还挂着些画（女孩们总是有些艺术品），厨房里有一台红色的搅拌器一类的（女孩们总是有红色的搅拌器）。Cas和Erin大概就坐在Erin的沙发上，正在看Netflix的《超感猎杀》，也许正看着那些放纵的画面，还有……Cas也许用一只胳膊舒服地搭着她的肩膀……

或者，也许他正揉着Erin的头发。也许他们并没怎么注意《超感猎杀》的剧情。也许Cas正俯身亲吻着她。

Dean坐在那里，茫然地盯着电视，试图让自己习惯这个画面。毕竟他得习惯啊。终有一天他会见到这个Erin，Cas会在Dean面前亲吻她，Dean得接受这一切。为了Cas，Dean甚至_想要_自己欣然接受。

或者，也许Erin会主动开始这个吻？她是更大胆的那个吗？因为Cas一开始可能有些不好意思，有些犹豫，对吧？或是……谁知道，也许他挺大胆的，也许他毫不犹豫，也许如鱼得水。但他还是会有点笨拙。他一定是这样的，对他来说，这一切仍很新鲜，即使他们已经交往了几个月，到了现在，对他来说仍然是一种新的体验。不过，Erin可能挺好的。她一定是很可爱，她会带着他的双手……她会帮他度过难关。所以……也许……实际上，这事正在解决中……事到如今，Cas和Erin一定超过了亲吻的关系。他们可能继续……到……其它事……

“你没事吧？”Sam问。

Dean跳了起来，意识到自己正紧紧地抓着一个沙发枕头，指关节都发白了。他差点就在枕头上挖了个洞。

“没事，”Dean应着，强迫自己松开手指。他想把枕头放到一边,这才惊讶地发觉，他实际上有点点——硬了。不是很明显，Sam不会注意到的。但这仍有点——_他妈的见了鬼了_。“有点……”Dean说着，清了清嗓子,“……这段让我有点受不了。”

Sam皱起眉头。“你知道我们是在看《巨蟒与圣杯》吗？”

Dean眨眨眼，屏幕上确实是巨蟒。“没错啊，但你懂的，”他说，“这整件事，有那些椰子，还得吞下……想起来有点接受不了，对吧？”

Sam非常困惑地看了他一眼，于是Dean说：“我去做爆米花。”当Sam的注意力又回到电视上，Dean迅速跑出房间。不管怎么说，这种半硬的感觉这会儿已经差不多都没了，Dean的脑子乱哄哄的，早把它给消灭得踪影全无，但他还是尽量背对着Sam。

△△△

Dean找到一袋爆米花，把微波炉计时器设置为三分钟，然后站在那里盯着爆米花袋开始旋转。计时器无声地倒计时，爆米花开始爆裂，袋子开始膨胀，与此同时，Dean一直思考。

_Sam__说的没错，_他心想，_我是在嫉妒。而且很明显，我他妈的还硬了。_

_这到底是咋了？_

痴迷着去想象着Cas和Erin，这事儿已经失控了。而且，尽管Dean知道只要他想，他可以忽略很多事，但货真价实的勃起（即使没全硬）是很难忽略掉的。当然，这全赖Dean在脑子想象着那个深褐色头发-皮肤白皙的-Erin，赤裸着身子，在床上翻滚着。

好吧……是深褐色头发-皮肤白皙的-Erin_和Castiel_赤裸着，在床上翻滚着。要是Dean对自己完全坦诚的话，这种事也不是头一次发生了。以前也有过类似几次。有那么几次，突如其来——当他们身处某个千奇百怪的境况之下，当他瞥了Cas一眼，当那种奇怪的兴奋感突然缠绕着他。Cas在炼狱，衣衫褴褛，脏兮兮的；Cas把刀子交给他，在天堂的绿房间里；Cas凌乱的头发，那会儿在谷仓，所有一切的起点；Cas凝视着他，在成百个不同的地方，他那湛蓝的眼睛有如激光一样盯着Dean。就在几个月前，Cas就是这么盯着他，突然拥抱他，说着“我可以跟你一起去。”

有时候只是淡淡的，微弱的，在他的肠子里搅动着的兴奋，像是远方有个铃在响，但……

但它一直就在那里。

而且，说白了，Dean又不傻，他也不是什么都不知道。（_只是大半没注意到_，他想。）尽管他很擅长抑制住各种不自在的感觉——这是他多年来磨炼出的才能——他从来就对关于性的念头毫不掩饰，而现在他意识到了一个明显的可能性：他是不知怎的被Cas给迷住了？

_我爱上Cas了？_ _他纳闷。_

_我是同性恋还是咋了？_

关于第一个问题，也许，有点接近事实。但就第二个问题，算是涉及到同性恋啥的，似乎并不合适。确实，Dean以前在这方面也有过试探。当然了，偶尔也有过一些尝试，可能，在Dean以往的生活中，有过那么些时候，让某些不那么了解Dean的人_当作_那算是有一点点_可能_是同性恋的倾向——比如说，迷恋类似Dr.Sexy那一类玩意，还有，哦对了，和那对双胞胎兄弟以及Crowley有过一次纵情狂欢。也许还有些别的尝试。所以，也许有那么一丢丢_最细微_的迹象表明，他可能不是千分之千直男。

但尽管如此，Dean确确实实，没觉得自己是同性恋。这是一种坚定的信念，清晰无比，在他心中具有真理的分量，让他确信自己是对的。他确实，真的_不是同性恋_——可不是要逃避事实。

因为，事实上他感觉到的女孩子的吸引力千真万确，真的很强烈。比起偶尔从某些家伙身上闪现的，微弱的感觉要强烈得多了。和Lisa在一起绝对是真的；在这之前，和Cassie（_Cassie__……说到这儿，_Dean第一次认真对待的女孩儿怎么就和Cas的名字他妈的这么像？）也是真的。那些关系_是_真的，他在酒吧和那些小妞们时不时的调情也是真的，还有……对了，他的眼睛总是不由自主地被女性丰满的身躯吸引。抛开与那对双胞胎兄弟的狂欢，抛开对Dr.Sexy的迷恋，他喜欢的类型其实相当清楚：Dean的性欲_事实上，真的_99%都集中在女人身上。Dean根本不喜欢男人。

好吧，不喜欢_大部分_男人。

那么还有百分之一，不是吗？

而Cas总是另一个不同的类别，对吧？Cas一直是算作是完全独特的类型。无论怎么分。

至少有一件事是非常清楚的：

_我要他只做**我的**天使_，Dean想，_我不要和人分享_。

_算了，反正想这些根本没啥用。显然他是个直男。_

微波炉的铃响了，Dean叹了口气，拿出爆米花碗。

△△△

那天晚些时候，等到Sam已经上床睡觉了，Dean开始纠结要不要和Cas联系一下，嗯，就是想知道这会儿Cas是不是和Erin在一起。也许发条短信？或是打个电话？像是“嘿，你现在和Erin在一起吗？”

这绝对是个坏主意，Dean决定别这么做。但喝了几杯威士忌才能让这一决定更加坚决。

半小时后睡意终于袭来，Dean简直松了口气，因为他知道自己终于可以睡上一觉而不是做些彻头彻尾的蠢事，比如说打电话给Cas问他关于Erin的情况，这估计会把他给吓坏了吧。如今，Dean挺开心的，他发现自己在被窝里摸索着，手里抓着手机——那就给Cas打个电话解释一下为什么自己没给他打电话吧？威士忌令他昏昏欲睡，这么想来似乎很有道理，于是他摸索着点进最爱列表，按下了Cas的号码。

尽管这会儿已经很迟了（已经过了午夜），Cas还是接了电话，他的声音像是睡意正浓。“Dean！你好……_你好_。你好吗？近来_可好_,Dean？”

Cas听起来像是他真的迷迷糊糊的，但Dean立刻开始说起来：“我打电话给你就是想让你知道我不会打电话给你。”（他得集中精力把每个字都说得清清楚楚，对此他倒是挺满意的，每个字都非常清晰无误，一点也不含糊。）

“啊-哈。”Cas说。

“还有，我没喝醉。”Dean停了一下，本着诚实坦率的态度，他又加上一句，“没_太_醉。”

“所以你喝醉了。”Cas说。

“对，”Dean说，“我喝醉了-给你打电话。”

“好吧。”Cas显然并不担心。

“我是说，关于Erin，”Dean挣扎着，竭力想让自己说得有条有理——打电话这事刚刚在他脑子里还是挺清楚的，现在不知咋的已经越来越混乱，超乎他的想象。于是Dean重新开始，“你瞧……我本想打个电话多问问，关于Erin的，一些细节，看看你是否需要**谈一谈**，但我，我，我_没有_。因为我_尊重_你的隐私。瞧见了？”

“**谈一谈**？”Cas说。“说什么？哪种交谈？我不需要……**谈一谈**？”他似乎被这个词给吸引住了。他的说法也有点奇怪——他的语速比平时要更慢些，几乎是慢吞吞地拉长腔调拖出这个词。“要是……Dean，要是我**确实**需要**谈一谈**呢？要是这样能解释一切呢？”

“你想要**谈一谈**？”

“是的。我想要……**_谈一谈_**。”Cas说得像是Dean要告诉他的是宇宙的全部秘密。“我_一直_想和你**谈一谈**。”

“好啊，”这会儿Dean隐约意识到Castiel听上去并不像他通常的样子，但Cas想要**谈一谈**，于是Dean深吸了一口气，开始进入角色。他说道：“所以避孕套就像你的天使之刃，你总带着一把，但它应该是，你懂的，裹住顶端，然后，你把它展开，就像……就像对付香蕉，要是你的老二是根香蕉，我是说当你的老二硬了，你得先把它撸硬了，因为，你不想要孩子，对吧？或是……”避孕套能干啥来着？“性病，”Dean说。

他想不出还需要说点别的啥。

“差不多就这些了。”Dean说。

“酷，”Cas说。

“是很炫，”Dean点着头表示同意。（等等，Castiel是不是刚说了“酷？”）“那么你和Erin在一起？你们两个搞上了？像是，就现在？”

“Erin在工作。”Cas说。

“啥？现在？”

“Erin有时候工作得很晚。”Cas说。

Dean非常高兴地意识到Cas这会儿全归他了。虽然他想不出要说什么，最终问道：“那么……要是你没和Erin处着，那你在干啥？”

Cas说：“我只是把时间都抓住，让它们在一起。”

“你……啥玩意？”

“让每一刻能保持在一起。它们总是不断地分开。我得把它们排成一列。Dean……这个**谈话**还在进行吗？我们还在**谈话**中吗？或者，这只是对**谈话**的回忆？”Castiel像是突然又想到了什么，他补充道，“或是，哦等等，这个**谈话**，_所有这一切只是在梦里发生过的回忆_，是不是？不是真的吧，对吗？或者……_这是真的_？这_已经发生了吗_？”

“呃，”Dean应着，“我不确定。”他开始想到，“Cas，_你喝醉了吗_？”

“没有。你才喝醉了。”Cas说。

“哦，对……”Dean这会儿完全迷糊了。“我只是想要确保你明白避孕套是干啥的。”

“你说了，”Cas提醒他。“你告诉我阴茎是根香蕉。就在我的梦里，就刚才。当我做梦的时候。”

“你在……做梦？”Dean慢慢地重复着他的话。Cas说话的方式有些耳熟。

“我在做梦，我看着星星，”Cas说。“它们全都排成一列，我也排成一列。我们一起喝，一起看星星。好几个小时了，Dean。我希望你也在这里。”

这让Dean想起来了，他以前在哪听到过Cas这样的声音。一模一样的，混合着古怪的懒洋洋的发言，偶尔像揭示了什么秘密，又像是灵感一现。曾有一次，Cas听起来就像这样。曾有一次，在未来。

“Cas，你是不是……_嗨了_？”Dean问。

一声缓慢，嘶哑的轻笑。“是的，”Cas说。“Erin也提到过的。Erin给我看过很多东西，Dean……Erin是……帮了很多忙。是那么好……”

Dean突然间又开始恨起Erin了。

“Erin姓啥？”他问道，已经盘算着要怎么搜索一番。

“Klein。”Cas似乎非常乐意提供，不过他又说道,“但别费心了，Erin不是恶魔。我已经调查过了。你知道，这就像是时间旅行，”他补充道。“我是说，嗨了。时间全都乱了套。记得那次我迷失在时间里，一直在寻找回到你身边的路？我从没告诉过你，我无意中回到了更远的地方。你六岁的时候_太可爱了_！当然，后来你也很可爱。但Dean，真正重要的是，_你快乐吗_？这比任何事情都重要。我……现在_明白_了。我现在明白了_很多事情_，Dean。”

“你绝对是嗨了。”Dean说。

“你绝对是醉了。”Cas反驳。

“是啊，但这是合法的！”

“这也是合法的！”

“哦，妈的，你在_丹佛_。”Dean说，这会儿他终于想到了。丹佛，在科罗拉多……科罗拉多，是美国第一个将大麻合法化的州。

“英里高城，”Cas说着，又是一阵缓慢低沉的笑声，就在Dean琢磨着_这种性感的笑声应该算违法的_那会儿，Cas又说道：“Dean，我得挂了。我得打给Erin。我们12月再见。但……Dean，你随时都可以打给我。任何时候，只要你想要再谈一谈我的阴茎，你都可以马上给我回电话。”

[注：Cas口中的英里高城原文为Mile-High City，即丹佛市的别称，因为该城市的海拔为一英里。]

△△△

到了第二天，Dean觉得自己太丢脸了，没法给Cas回电话。他甚至都不太确定自己是否记得整个对话，而他希望这天杀的破事Cas一丁点都不记得了。他只对Sam提到他和Cas“聊了会儿”，Cas很“好”……以及Erin的姓是Klein。Dean这会儿觉得对Erin这事有点把不住了，无法像之前计划的那样去搜索一番，但Sam说他会去查查她。

同时，Dean对Erin以及她那公寓的想象又有些不一样了。现在，在她的公寓里（在Dean的脑海中）大多摆放着旧货店淘来的时髦家俱，杂乱地堆放着水烟枪，而对她那保守拘谨的印象已经变了，该是瘾君子那种懒洋洋的感觉吧。事实上，Dean现在对Erin更怀疑了。他_真的_很不喜欢Cas被人唆使着，磕嗨了，Cas就这样和丹佛的一群嬉皮士混在一起，放纵堕落，然后沉迷于虚无之中，只知享乐，就像未来的Cas曾做过的那样。（不过，Dean也意识到他那濒临酒精中毒的状态何其相似，所以，他该埋怨谁？）但是，尽管Erin似乎仍让Cas“吃得健康”,_她可能是那种热衷**全食食品**的嬉皮士之一_，Dean推断。_她可能真有台红色的搅拌器，但那却是用来做大麻蛋糕的。我最好提醒Cas当心食物。_

[注：原文是_pot brownies__。_指的应该是把大麻芽切碎混合在布朗尼蛋糕的混合物里一起烤制，以获得迷幻的效果。一个蛋糕可产生梦幻般的兴奋感，3到4个就会产生幻觉和可能的偏执狂。]

那些想象出来的Cas和Erin的各种画面宛如电影般在脑子里不停地出现，现在场景变成了一个古香古色的，全食-嬉皮士的公寓，墙上装饰着蜡染壁挂，还配着几十个串珠抱枕。Dean甚至开始描绘出他们每周大概是怎么过的。当他周一早上醒来，而Cas还没回来，于是他想，_Cas__这会儿一定是在Erin身边，刚醒过来。_Cas大概每天早上都在她身边醒来。他们大概会一起吃早餐，然后她去工作（像是……“有时”会工作到很晚的人那样。服务员？酒保？也许是个研究生？）。与此同时，Cas换上他那蓝色的背心，驱车穿过堪萨斯边境，回到Gas-n-Sip。

星期天，Dean和Sam一起去餐厅吃煎饼，Dean想着，_Cas__和Erin这会儿大概把早餐午餐一并吃了。__把这两餐合并在一起是典型的夫妻间的事，对吧？_她大概正在为他做星期天的早午餐。也许是健康的全麦薄饼或者别的啥？上面涂满了希腊酸奶和全食有机蜂蜜？（Cas一直非常喜欢Dean做的煎饼，直到他开始只吃健康食品。）Dean怀疑Erin是否也会做好吃的汉堡？Cas曾经非常喜欢Dean的汉堡。

曾经如此。

△△△

到了星期天下午，Dean简直焦躁不安，浑身发痒。他无法摆脱Cas开心地吃着Erin所做的“全食嬉皮煎饼”的画面，这大概是在星期天早上几轮性爱之间，所以Dean开始在地堡里转悠，找着有啥事可做，能让他脑子想点别的。很快Impala就被洗得纤尘不染，所有的枪支全都清理过了，上好了油，地堡也已一尘不染。Dean已经无事可做了，于是他继续转悠，寻找更多的活。

“感觉很奇怪，不是吗？”Sam说。这会儿Dean正大步穿过图书馆走回来，他已经在地堡绕了六圈了。

“啥？”Dean问。

“世界没有终结，”Sam说着把笔记本电脑一推，向后靠了靠。“没案子。Cas很好。一切都很好。什么事都没有，只能坐在这里无所事事。”

Dean重重地叹了口气。“简直要把我逼疯了。”

“你随时都可以去丹佛。”Sam说。

Dean瞪了他一眼。

“我是认真的，”Sam说。“你想看看他的女朋友。你都快抓狂了知道吧。那就去吧。我还是觉得你有点偏执，但问题是……我在想那天晚上你说的话，你可能说得没错，Cas的运气一向不太好。也许至少值得用圣水悄悄检查一下。”

Dean哼了一声。“是哦，撞到她，不小心把一瓶圣水洒到她身上？然后往她头发上撒点盐，再用银刀捅她一下？”

Sam大笑起来，他说道：“就告诉她你笨手笨脚的。”但他的表情变得严肃起来，又说道：“不过说真的，去看看吧。”他听上去有点担心，Dean看着他。Sam犹豫了一下，最后又补充道：“好吧。你看，事情是这样的，我在网上完全查不到她。”

“你啥意思？”Dean皱起眉头。

“我查了她。Erin Klein，居住地丹佛。实际上，我已经查了好几天了。”Sam把笔记本屏幕转向Dean，Dean靠近了点好仔细看看。“看到了吗？”Sam说，“我在丹佛只找到两个Erin Kleins，一个四岁另一个七十八岁了。这么说吧，我很怀疑Cas会和她们中的任何一个约上。”

“不是所有人都会把关于自己的事发在网上。”Dean说。

Sam说：“大部分人至少能在网上查到_一点_。我也试过Klein不同的拼法，我把丹佛附近所有郊区也都找过了——所以才花了我好几天。我想过不如直接问他关于她的事，但……”Sam犹豫了一下，明显很是忧虑。他有些不太确定地说道：“也许你可以到他房间里走走？看看你是不是能找到这个Erin的地址，或是工作的地方一类的？能再多一些信息。也许她没什么问题，但要是我能确定会让我感觉好点。”

Dean冲他点点头，一副认真的样子，试图掩饰心中陡然翻腾着的情绪——对Cas的担忧与关切，对Erin强烈的怀疑之意，以及，几乎可耻的希望感。有点令人尴尬的是，一想到Cas的女朋友可能-事实上-没啥好事，他简直不知道有多高兴。

Dean决定他还是把威士忌带进Cas的房间为好。还有酒杯。

△△△

一分钟后，Dean沿着走廊走过Sam的房间，轻轻推开Cas卧室的门。他打开电灯，站在门口环顾房内。这个房间相当简朴，没什么装饰。床，小柜子，桌子，椅子。柜子的门半开着，露出后面那件小一点的风衣，它已经静静地挂在那里好一阵了。

Dean站在这里，感觉有些内疚。这里应该是Cas的私人领地，Dean曾许诺过这个房间永远是Cas的，而现在Dean却在窥探。感觉不对。

但Erin Klein在网上踪影全无。Sam无法找到她。有些不对劲。

Dean走了进去，开始更仔细地打量四周。他的目光在床上徘徊了一会儿——Cas把它收拾得整整齐齐。Dean记起那时候，他蜷缩在弗拉格斯塔夫汽车旅馆的床上，被子乱成一团，他紧紧抱着一个枕头，很快就睡熟了。现在既然他有了Erin，他是不是张开双臂搂着她？

Cas是不是_现在_正搂着她？

Dean叹了口气，转过身去，主要是为着别再看着床。在Cas的桌子上方的墙上钉着一个小小的日历，当Dean迅速扫了一眼，他发现Cas把他要离开的那几周都画上了线。甚至那些线上还仔细地标注了“丹佛”。现在是十一月，在这个月剩下的时间全都画上了线。哦对了，Cas甚至说过“我们12月见。”他在11月的余下时间里都不会回来了。

当然，这一周也被画上了一条直线。

等到Dean更仔细地查看日历时他才发现，实际上这周是_感恩节周_。今天是星期天。感恩节实际上是_这个星期四_。

不知怎么的，Dean完全忘了感恩节就快到了。当然，他和Sam从来就对这类家庭节日不怎么大肆庆祝，但到了现在Dean才回过神来，Cas一定是计划着要和_Erin__共度感恩节。可能会去见见她的家人啥的。_

Cas打算和别人共度感恩节，和别的家庭。

Dean强迫自己这么想，_这对Cas很好。对Cas来说是好事。我为他高兴。是真的。_但胃痛又复发了。

喝下一杯威士忌后，胃痛只变得更糟。很快Dean就只能瘫在Cas的椅子上，手里抓着瓶子，另一只手里拿着杯子，盯着Cas空荡荡的床。

_估计__这__会儿他就和她在一起，_Dean一边想着，一边把酒满上。另一副生动的情景突然在他的脑海里无法控制地闪现，这一次清晰无比，使人尴尬：Cas赤裸着身体，四肢大开，趴在那有点-性感的-深褐色头发-皮肤白皙的-Erin身上，她的双腿缠绕着他，Cas慢慢地靠着她动着，在她的身体里——起初很慢，然后变快了——

Dean摇摇晃晃地站起来，转向小柜子，一口吞下杯子里剩下的酒。

令人惊讶的是，在柜子里几乎没什么衣服，想必Cas已经把他最喜欢的那些带到Erin那去了。Dean只找到几件T恤（其中有几件其实是Dean的——他一直找不到它们，想不出它们去哪了），一叠干净的内衣和一双温暖的羊毛袜（这些看起来很新，Dean很肯定它们是Erin送的）。

当Dean发现内衣后面藏着些Rogaine时[注：生发剂]，他轻声笑了起来，然后，紧挨着Rogaine他又发现了Preparation H（_痔疮膏？真的假的？_），他差不多喷笑了，那儿还有些用来治疗胀气的Gas-X药片，以及用来治疗烧心的解酸剂，还有……Dean并不想窥探太多，他真的不想，但（……_但网上查不到__Erin__……要是Cas有麻烦了……）——__但他只是刚拉出一个抽屉，那里头一大堆乱糟糟的东西。甚至还有些治疗胃溃疡的药，头痛药片，大量洗手液，_眼药水和安眠药，成堆的纸巾和各种维他命——好吧，几乎是整个药房。当Dean扫视着这堆，他意识到Cas一定是买了几乎每一样可以在当地药店买到的非处方药——像是每样都有一个，差不多全都混在一起。这当然很滑稽。显然Castiel有（或者他只是担心会有）各种令人尴尬的人类痛苦，但他并没有告诉Dean或Sam。（洗手液和面巾纸也有些相当有趣的含义。）实际上，这还挺可爱的，想到Castiel靠着自己在所有这些奇怪的细节中摸索着，为着他拥有的这个人类皮囊——Dean意识到这个皮囊到如今肯定也有40多岁了，他猛然一惊。

Cas会_变老_吗？Dean惊讶地想到。他想了一会儿，想到Castiel可能会变老，终有一天会死去，他震惊了。也许Cas也在担心着这个。或者说，很显然正在为此准备。

然后他想，_好吧，我也会老。我们会一起_。

这的确是个相当令人欣慰的想法。

△△△

Dean对着Cas的迷你药房笑个不停，他拉开最下层抽屉，惊讶地发现那里有一盒画家用的炭笔，以及一大堆乱糟糟的素描，旁边塞满了多到数不过来的，像是深浅不一的各种颜色的铅笔。

Cas一直在画画。

这肯定有一百多张了。Dean从没见过他画画。这些素描随意乱塞在抽屉里，一大堆，乱七八糟的，根本不是整整齐齐放好的，更像是Cas一画完就随便丢进去。Dean拉了把椅子坐到抽屉边上，一张张掀起翻看，困惑不解，又被它们深深吸引。实际上，这些素描把他弄糊涂了，花了好一会儿才意识到它们真是出自Cas之手，到了那会儿，他全神贯注地看着这些草图，完全忘了Cas也许并不想要别人看到它们。

他抓起厚厚一叠。其中许多描绘的都是自然风光——地堡周围的风景，对树木细致入微的刻画，对生长在附近田地里的野花的速写。有一只鹿，抬着头，从晨雾中凝视着Cas。他把它那对耳朵和大大的眼睛都画得极为生动。有只蓝松鸦在地上跳来跳去。还有一张特写，一只大黄蜂停在一朵雏菊上。

画得非常好。

简直棒极了。

Dean不觉露出微笑，他喃喃着：“该死，Cas，你画得真好。”他不禁好奇，_Erin__知道他喜欢蜜蜂吗？_

Dean看到一张他自己和Sam的素描。

他们坐在图书室的桌子边上。Sam正弯着腰看一本书，他的头发遮住了眼睛。Dean向后仰靠着椅背，抬头看着天花板，他的双腿伸直，脚搭在桌子上，一只脚交叉着放在另一只脚上。

模糊的线条描绘出整个场景，图书室的灯光让整个整个画面笼罩在一片金色的阴影中。

这画得真是太漂亮了。

另一张是Dean在Impala里头，是副驾的视角，靠得很近。一开始，Dean就认出了他穿的那件衬衫——是对Amara摊牌的那天。那是他最后一次带Cas去兜风，就在那时，对他说了那番“你是我们的兄弟”的话。

Dean很确定在那趟驾驶过程中Cas从没拍过照片，那么Cas一定是仅凭印象画的这幅素描。令人惊讶的是他画得那么好。Impala的车窗和车顶只有草草几笔，只是阴影和轮廓，外面的树木一片模糊，但Dean的脸却刻画得很仔细，每条线都非常精确。在这幅画中，Dean看起来疲惫不堪，一束光斜斜地穿过挡风玻璃，掠过Dean的脸，让他那坚定阴郁的表情尤为突出。Dean半张脸被阴影笼罩，另外一半映着光。有点怪，很美，而且非常悲伤。

Dean这会儿有些不安了，他试着把那厚厚一叠素描塞回抽屉，就放回原位。但抽屉里最上面的一张素描引起了他的注意——那是Dean坐在湖边。很可能就是几年前Cas曾进入过的那个梦。

在那张下面是Dean在炼狱，脏兮兮的，全是泥，正大步走向Cas，脸上绽放出宽慰的笑容。Dean非常清楚那是什么时候的事。

有好几张是画的是Sam，全都一样画得非常仔细。Sam坐在Impala的引擎盖上。Sam手里拿着枪，正沿着某个仓库的拐角飞奔。Sam坐在火炉边上，凝视着火焰。

但更多的画是关于Dean的。

有一张是从空中俯瞰的Impala。不知怎的，Dean相信那一定是Cas在飞行中看到的情景。是了，在Cas还能飞的时候。

接着Dean看到一张仔细描绘的翅膀，只有一只翅膀，角度似乎特别奇怪，像是在鸟类飞行时从它的肩膀上看过去。透视图一定非常难画，但这一张却很完美，羽毛稍稍斜着向外，远离观察者。Dean研究了好一会儿，最终意识到它一定是_Cas__的翅膀。这个角度——当他回头瞥向他自己的翅膀时——他一定已经看过无数次了。但令人毛骨悚然的是，翅膀着火了。外侧的一半正熊熊燃烧着，甚至许多靠内侧的羽毛，它们的羽尖也在冒烟。其中一根羽毛似乎正在脱落——它松开了，飘了起来，从翅膀上掉了下来。远处有一根完全脱落的羽毛，在风中翻滚着，完全烧着了。_

Dean紧张地咽下一口气。他接着拿起下一张素描，那是一张黑色小羽毛的特写素描，就在它上面，在这张特写上头，放着真正的那根羽毛本身，一根只有四英寸长的黑色的小玩意。他拿起来，困惑不解地看了一会儿，这才意识到他拿的是什么。这是Cas的羽毛。Dean确信无疑。这是Cas的羽毛，一根孤零零的羽毛，Cas一定是想方设法把它从毁掉的翅膀上救了出来。

Dean现在真的很紧张了。他突然想到，他就这么闯进来，偶然发现了一些极其隐私的东西，他在这里所做的是不可原谅的。在Cas的私人物品里翻箱倒柜，就在这个_他本人_向Cas发过誓的，属于Cas的，而且只能为Cas一人所用的房间里——不可饶恕。

而且他也确信，要是他继续翻找素描，他终将看到Erin，而Dean心知肚明，他将无法应付。

他把羽毛小心翼翼地放回原来的地方，然后轻轻地让其它所有素描滑进抽屉，盖住它，然后他关上抽屉。

接着他在Cas的床边上坐了几分钟，不知道该怎么做。

_我该给他打个电话，问问Erin的事，_ _他想。_ _我该和他谈谈，告诉他Sam在网上查不到她。告诉他要小心。_

_告诉他我真希望他快乐。_

Dean拿出电话。只有两个号码列在Dean的最爱列表上，Sam和Cas。（令人恼火的是Crowley仍出现在“最近联络”的名单上，但Dean可不想把他放进“最爱列表”里。）

他按下Cas的号码。

电话直接转到了语音信箱。Cas的手机关机了。Dean挂断电话，没有留言。

_他正和Erin在一起，_Dean想着，叹了口气，瞥了眼墙上的地图。

然后Dean有了个想法。

他慢慢站起来，走到墙边把钉子拔了，取下日历。他坐在桌旁，开始翻看不同的月份。

他先翻到下个月，12月。Dean发现Cas下个月打算又去丹佛长途旅行一番。整整三周。

包括圣诞节。这三周一直到12月28号。

“越来越认真了啊，”Dean嘀咕着。这让人感觉Cas差不多是要搬去和Erin住了。

在12月31日这一天，有一个圆圈，里面标注着一个巨大的问号，Dean知道这一定是Cas在想他是否会和Erin一起过新年。这是个非常重要的决定，不是吗？毕竟，按照传统，在午夜接吻，迎接新年钟声，其实就是你想和谁共度下一年。当然了，有时候只是随便一吻，但有时候这很重要。

接着Dean翻回去，翻到早几个月的时候。到Cas第一次见到Erin的时候。_他大概是在夏天某个时候_，_在Amara那事之后见到她的，__他想。于是他翻到五月。开始一路翻看。_

五月和六月那两页上有些Dean看不懂的标记，不知道是什么的缩写。有些似乎与Cas在弗拉格斯塔夫之后的旅行有关，有些是他在Gas-n-Sip的工作日程——有些符号记录了他每周工作多少时间，还有些是亚利桑那州的电话号码。

然后就是这个。七月十日。“Klein”这个词引起Dean的注意，他嘀咕着“中了”，然后他才注意到写在一起的名字：

_Aaron Klein_，_丹佛，麦迪逊，4601号。_上面用细小字体标注着。

Aaron。根本不是什么“Erin”。

Aaron。

△△△

_A/N - _ _你们_ _很多人_ _都预见到了哟！上周读到你们的评论真是太有趣了——你们中的很多人一下子就想到了“_ _Aaron_ _”_ _！_

** _现在_ ** _Dean_ _怎么办？他终于采取行动了？_ _或者只是喝醉了再打个电话？（因为，没有什么比喝醉了的_ _Dean_ _和嗨了的Cas努力交流更棒啦，哈哈）下周再继续……_

_我现在正在里约参加奥运会(哇!)，时间不稳定，但是我住的房子的无线网络似乎相当不错，所以下周五再来看下一章吧！我希望你喜欢这个故事，如果你喜欢这一章，请告诉我。:)_


	9. 什么都行，除了这个

_A/N - _ _我现在在里约，在最便宜的奥运赛事间疯狂地奔跑。(事实证明，花不了多少钱你就能看到预赛和不怎么热门的比赛！)这很有趣，很奇怪，也很令人困惑。我近距离地看到了臭名昭著的绿色跳水池，看到了迈克尔·菲尔普斯游泳，遇到了日本女子射箭队的三进二的比赛，看到了惊人的马匹在越野赛场上飞驰等等。这很有趣，也很累人。我一天要走上好几英里，有时一天要走上十英里，有时四处游荡，想要找到激流皮划艇，结果走错了到了赛艇湖的那一边。我确实在飞机上写了一小会儿，但这里太疯狂了，我不知道下周是否还能再写一章，不过请继续留意！_

_PS_ _：剧情要开始转变。你会明白我的意思。_

△△△

Dean没有告诉Sam。

他坐在Cas的桌子旁，盯着那本日历，他知道他该马上回到图书室，告诉Sam再查一次不同的拼写。“你应该查查A-A-R-O-N，”Dean应该这样宣布，带着点愉快的口吻，但并不显得有多在意，恰到好处的微笑足以暗示。他甚至都能看到事情会如何发展：Sam一开始会感到困惑，就几秒，Dean会再煞有其事地重复一遍。接着Sam会瞪大眼睛，因为其中暗含的意味。他会说些像是“等等，真的？你说真的？”然后两人就会你来我往地开始“你说真的？”“是的，我是认真的。”“真的假的？”——然后，有些怀疑，一些微笑，也许开些笑话比如天使的“翅活儿”或是“会飞的两头都行”，然后……很可能Sam对此并不在意。几乎可以肯定他能接受的。

[译注：翅活儿，原文是winging，是俚语，有兴趣的可以自己查一下。]

有99%的可能性他会接受的。

_但总有例外，_Dean想。

Cas喜欢的是男人这事，Sam真的_愿意_接受吗？理论上能冷静接受是一回事，或对方只是认识的人，或是像Jesse和Cesar这样完全陌生的人是一回事，_真的_能完全冷静，毫不在意地接受吗？要是对方是某个……

好吧，是家里的一份子呢？

Dean突然觉得一阵担忧，隐隐作痛。

两秒钟后，他站在那里多考虑了一会儿，想着Sam的反应，忧心忡忡的刺痛几乎演变成恐惧。_要是Sam无法接受呢？__或者，要是_Sam突然把两者联系起来，猜出最近Dean的脑瓜子里盘算着啥？要是Sam看透了Dean，知道……

好吧，也许可以缓缓，先别把Cas这事告诉Sam，以后再提。但Dean现在_真正_该做的，至少，给Cas打个电话，把一切理顺。告诉他没事的。让他明白不必瞒着自己交了男朋友这事，（等等，等下，_这就是_为什么Cas走了？_这就是_为什么他要瞒着吗？）Dean真该打个电话，让他放心，让他知道Dean和Sam对此完全没问题（_但要是Sam不同意呢？）__，他们只想要他快乐。_

Dean已经掏出手机，把它放在Cas的桌子上，就挨着Cas的日历，然后他打开“最爱”列表。但突然间这太可怕了，他无法按下Cas的号码。

因为，Dean到底要说什么？

好吧，也许给Cas的这通电话也可以等会儿。

过了一会儿，Dean拼命抑制住相当强烈的冲动，他想大步走进车库，跳上Impala，直接开到Cas所在的任何地方，直接开到那地址（Dean的视线又回到日历上，盯着那个看起来相当重要的地址：麦迪逊，4601号。）然后……

然后要干啥？

去敲门？看着Aaron开门？Cas也许就在他身后的沙发上问着“是谁啊，Aaron？”然后……

然后又怎样？

Dean什么都没做。相反，他仔细地把日历用小钉子钉回原来的地方，把Cas的床单整理好，把椅子放回原处，悄悄溜出Cas的房间，轻轻把门掩上。回了自己房间，又喝了几杯威士忌。

_我会后悔的，_20分钟后他的眼睛已经盯着那瓶他放在床头柜上的治疗宿醉性头痛的药瓶。他用最后一口威士忌吞下四颗药丸，理论上来说，如果他吞下能治疗明天头痛的药物，同时也把触发头痛的根源给吞了，它们会以某种方式互相抵消，这整个晚上的事儿也就没发生过了。

当他关掉灯，踢掉鞋子，脱了牛仔裤，开始挣扎着脱掉袜子，整个房间都有点天旋地转。他喝得太多了点，连袜子都不肯乖乖听话，然后他意识到自己甚至都懒得去刷牙。实际上这会儿只不过九点，但五杯（或是六杯？）威士忌让床变得无比诱人。

_Aaron_,他还在想着，一边费力地扯掉一只袜子，_不是Erin__，是__Aaron_。

Aaron可能只是某个朋友吗？某个同事？或者室友？就只是个熟人？

但Cas_过了午夜_还要给Aaron打电话，就在那天晚上，他们在那通令人绝望令人困惑的电话里交谈过之后。Dean想不出还有什么别的理由能让Cas在那么晚的时候才给某人打电话。更别说感觉上像是自然而然，已成习惯了……而Cas经常和某个人在一起嗑嗨……一起吃饭……经常去拜访……而且这个人曾给他礼物……

Dean终于摆脱了另一只袜子，把它们团在一起随便扔到黑暗中的某个角落，仰天躺平。

_Aaron_。

当然，Dean的脑子里已经有好几天，转悠着这些假设。比如是这样的假设：_要是Cas不是直的呢？（__姑且不论“直的”对于天使而言到底有没有意义，毕竟他们可以自由选择皮囊的性别）。_

_要是Cas不是直的呢？_

_要是他喜欢男人呢？_

_要是我真的想和他在一起呢？__（其实_Dean对这一点也不是很确定。在他脑子里，有扇门确实打开了，这扇门似乎会通向某个地方，但却无法看清它的方向。像是他误入一条漆黑的隧道，根本不知道该往哪走。）

_要是我做了什么，要是我曾有过行动呢？_

_要是我有机会呢？_

这些疑问，远不止这些，曾都被安全地藏在绝不可能的文件夹中。这一“事情绝不可能发生”的文件夹里。Cas永远是太过重要的那位——他是影响巨大的同盟，他是不可或缺的朋友——不能有任何失去他的风险。甚至只是_想想_就已经够冒险的了。只是在过去的几周，一切都清楚地显示，无论如何这已不可避免（既然现在Cas已经走了，现在他已经和Erin在一起），Dean甚至已经可以正视它了。

但现在，不可能的问题突然又变得可能了。

_要是我有机会呢？_

不再是假设了。

也就是说，当然，这太可怕了，令人心碎的可怕。也就产生了另一问题：

_要是我**有过**机会，但我却错过了呢？_Dean想。

因为情况就是这样，真的，实际上——Cas已经走了。他找到了别人。

天知道Cas在弗拉格斯塔夫的汽车旅馆的床上坐了多久，那时他脸上带着严肃的神情，看着Dean熟睡着，想着关于“他真正想做的事。”Cas思考过了，然后Cas离开了。

_要是我从来就没有啥王牌？要是我根本就没机会呢？_

Dean闭上眼睛，捂住脸。

“史上最糟的爱情片。”Dean喃喃自语，仍捂着脸。因为，他知道剧本，他看过电影：这是戏剧性的-浪漫的-该表白的时刻。或者应该是。本该是John Cusack-带着-他的-手提音响。Dean本该连夜开到Cas的住处（或是Aaron的住处，这大概根本就是同个地方吧），撞开门，来一场好莱坞式，掏心掏肺的倾诉。也许为了增加效果，还会挥舞着那根小羽毛，或是夸张地把它捧在胸前。他本该现在就离开，到那个地址外头安个帐篷，在黎明时以Impala的扬声器最大音量播放“在你眼中。”

[注：John Cusack，演员。在1989年卡梅伦执导的爱情片《情到深处》中，他扮演的角色举着录音机在女主角窗下这一幕打动了无数观众，已成经典。那首歌就是“在你眼中”。]

这会儿本该是John Cusack-带着-他的-手提音响该上场了，但显然，却变成了喝醉了-昏过去了-孤零零的时候。

_Winchester__式的爱情片，_Dean想着，彻底昏睡过去。

△△△

他醒来的时候早就过了黎明，头痛欲裂并伴有明显的恶心。_其实也不算太糟，_他想着，小心翼翼地从床上挪到浴室，尽可能平稳地从地板上滑过去，这样脑袋就不会因为每一步跟着悸动。_宿醉程度按满分10来算的话大概是4_。昨晚的药片似乎多少起了点作用。不幸的是，这就意味着Dean没有借口赖在床上，得爬起来应付新的一天。

洗个热水澡感觉好些了，尽管如此，当15分钟后，Dean把自己慢慢挪进厨房，Sam还是大大嘲笑了他。Dean这会儿已经穿好衣服，但仍用着软绵绵的脚步滑过地板，想要些咖啡或是橙汁能让他再吞几片药。

“让我猜猜，五杯威士忌？”Sam说着，越过他的笔记电脑屏幕冲着Dean笑得可欢。“或者六杯？你看起来可不像干掉七杯。”

“我太老了，喝不动了。”Dean抱怨着。“比起你这破玩意绝对是太老了。”Sam只是笑笑，这更让人火冒三丈，不过他倒是站起来递给Dean一杯咖啡以示友好。Sam甚至拿起一个煎锅，自觉自愿地为做Dean一道屡试不爽的宿醉早餐：双层煎蛋吐司三明治。

Dean小心翼翼地捧着那杯咖啡，窝进椅子里，看着Sam在炉子边上忙来忙去。Dean尽量不动他的脑袋，也竭力啥都不去想。

煎蛋三明治看起来其实相当不错。虽然Sam坚持在Dean的盘子边上放了一片维他命药片和一杯不怎么清澈的水，看起来就很可疑。

“_这_啥？”Dean狐疑地打量着那个杯子。

“椰子水，”Sam说，“我前几天买了点。Cas提过Erin说这富含钾元素，我查了一下，她说得对，这对——”

“你能不能消停一会儿，”Dean说着，闭上眼。

当他睁开眼，Sam仍看着他。Dean说：“抱歉。头痛比我想象的要严重。”他大口吞下椰子水，只是为了让Sam安静点。

Dean以为这玩意会糟糕透顶，但实际上还不错。

令人愉快的安静持续了几分钟。Sam重新回到电脑前，让Dean一个人呆着。看起来Sam正在查阅早上的新闻，寻找潜在的案子。Dean静静地看了他一会儿，小口喝着咖啡，开始慢慢地咬着煎蛋三明治。渐渐的，咖啡开始起作用，刚吃的那些药物逐渐发挥药效。也许椰子水也有点帮助，谁知道呢。但不管是什么，Dean的脑子开始清醒了。咖啡很不错，热度也正好。Dean双手抱着温暖的马克杯，又喝了几口，暖意从胃里弥漫开去，他开始觉得好点了。

_Aaron__是那个注意到Cas很冷的人，_Dean想，一边又喝了一小口热咖啡。

_Aaron_ _给他那顶帽子。_

_Aaron_ _是那个注意到他很冷，并且温暖他的人。_

_我甚至都没注意到他是那么冷。_

Dean放下咖啡杯。这让桌子_砰_地一声，Sam飞快地瞥了他一眼，但Dean甚至都没注意到，因为他刚刚意识到一些事。

他意识到，自己并非那个应该在黎明，用着手提音响播放着“在你眼中”的人。事实上，Dean根本就不该出现在那个情景中。

这么说吧，Dean和Cas甚至_根本_不存在什么见鬼的关系，上帝啊！昨晚他到底在想啥？他们甚至连手都没牵过！整整八年，他们只不过偶尔有过几次长时间的眼神交流，在浪漫喜剧里，这点基础毛都不算。

像Cesar和Jesse那样的人，他们会有个幸福的结局。不是Dean。像Cesar和Jesse那样的人，以及，很有希望的——像Cas_和Aaron_这样的人。不是Dean。Cas和Aaron，他们理应在那个盛大的而浪漫的场景中。_不是Dean。_Dean永远不会成为那些场景中的主角——毕竟他从来都不是，而他现在清楚了，他永远也成不了。Dean早就知道，他就是个边缘人物。他是漂泊者，用来警醒世人，是糟糕的选择，匆匆出现在一个或是两个场景，然后就消失了。充其量，他扮演的是支持他的朋友；最坏的情况，他是个必须克服的障碍。

不管怎样，他在这里的角色是让开道，别把Cas的一切给搞砸了。

_要是Cas找到了某种东西，好东西，能让他幸福，我是不会毁了它的，_Dean想着，再一次用手紧紧地抱着咖啡杯，低着头，若有所思地盯着它。

突然间他知道今天他该干什么了。不是什么盛大浪漫的场面——应该是收敛的。无需气势磅礴，也不需要热烈兴奋。这不是什么转折点。他只需要去拉住那扇打开的门，那扇最近几周正慢慢地打开的门，然后再把它关上。这才是应该去做的，正确的事。

_无论如何，他值得比我更好的，_Dean想。

“我要出门，”Dean说着，推开椅子站起来。“大概今晚就会回来。需要啥吗？”

Sam立刻警觉起来。（在这之前他时不时从眼角瞄着Dean。）“你要去哪儿？”

“丹佛，”Dean说着把搭在椅背上的外套拿起来穿上，小心翼翼地避免看向Sam。

不过，他都能听见Sam接着一边笑，一边问道：“准备用圣水检查女朋友吗？”

“不完全是，”Dean说着，保持着不动声色的表情，检查着钥匙和钱包是否在口袋里，依旧不看Sam。“其实，我觉得Cas已经查过了。他说Aaron没问题，我相信他。”（这比他想象的要容易些，不去使用代词，就不会暴露Aaron。）

“哦……那你为什么要去？”

Dean耸耸肩，他正转向门口，正打算啥都不说就离开，但他突然想到Sam真的够好了，为他做了煎蛋三明治，以及所有那些，而且他只是想帮忙。再说了，Sam大概非常担心Cas。

Dean叹了口气，慢慢转过身面对Sam。他设法快速地迎上Sam的目光，即刻别开脸。“别笑，但我真的只想要带点，我不知道是啥，我正在想，也许是一个……”他犹豫了，环顾厨房，最后说道：“……我猜，给Cas带件乔迁礼物？既然现在他有自己的地儿了。”他刚刚想到这个主意——到丹佛兜一圈，只要确定Cas一切安好，Aaron真的规规矩矩，也许再对Cas表示些支持，给他带点东西，让他们舒舒服服的。“大概从塔吉特买点吧，我不晓得。”Dean说着，又看了Sam一眼，先发制人地皱了皱眉，尽管Sam只是眨眨眼，表情并没有变化，Dean还是忍不住补上一句，“我都_说了_别笑。”

[注：塔吉特公司是美国仅次于沃尔玛的第二大零售百货集团]

“没笑啊，”Sam说，“这个主意不错。”但他这会儿像是想到了点什么，把他的笔记本电脑半合上，靠在椅背上，手指在桌子上敲打了一会儿，然后他抬头看向Dean。“礼物真是要给Cas的？还是给他俩的？”Sam问道。他这敏锐的洞察力真是令人不安，“你觉得Cas会搬去和她一起还是怎么的？到了需要白色篱笆的时候了？这是不是该代表‘祝你幸运，我们-为你-高兴，只要-你-需要-我们-随时-都在-这里’一类的？”

Dean耸耸肩，不置可否。“不管是哪个。不晓得。只是想着我得做点啥，表示友好。我都说了别笑。”

“嘿，我说了我没笑。”Sam这会儿有点困惑地皱起眉头。“但你要买什么？像是锅架一类的东西吗？”

“锅架一类的东西，”Dean表示同意。“是啊，就那玩意。回见。”他一个转身，没等Sam再说点别的，就这么离开了。

△△△

乔迁礼物的想法有点怪，Dean开始担心起来，在驱车穿过堪萨斯的整个过程中他一直没完没了地想着。Sam很快发来短信，带着建议，给他出主意。像是：_你最好别计划着到Gas-n-Sip买上一大袋多力多滋__[__注：一种薯片]，再加半打啤酒当作礼物。_

_买个两大袋，再加一箱啤酒如何？_Dean在他停下休息的地方发了条短信回他。（事实上他正在某家Gas-n-Sip，而且够尴尬的，这其实是Cas的Gas-n-Sip。不过他发现Cas今天并没来。）

_不行_。Sam发来短信。

_连清爽牧场风味的多力多滋也不行？_Dean回复。_或辣玉米片？_

_**GAS-N-SIP**__**里头卖的任何东西都不行**__，_Sam发来短信。_只要你能在Gas-n-Sip找到的都不行。_

_那怎么办？_Dean回道，这会儿他真开始觉得这个主意糟透了。_你真要我去找锅架？因为我连毛都没看见。_

这下Sam的回复停了一会儿，Dean对这整件事都快退却了。这时他已经走出Gas-n-Sip，就站在Impala边上，依着车顶，等着Sam的回复。他开始环顾四周，想看看有啥方便的借口能让他在此掉头回去算了。但Sam的短信接踵而来：_别退缩。这主意不错——能给他点支持。你附近还有什么别的店？_

Dean把Cas的Gas-n-Sip附近的地儿仔细扫视了一圈，感到有点绝望了。这只是个建在荒地上的休息站，边上几乎全是空旷的原野。Dean转过身，11月的寒风让他眯起眼，但他终于看到远处一英里外有个巨大的盒子形状的建筑物，那里应该是某个购物广场。那儿有根高高的杆子，上面有个小小的橙色标志，足以引起附近高速路上的司机的注意。

_只有家得宝。_ _他回复道。_ _[_ _译注：家得宝为美国百货用品商店。]_

_那不错，_Sam回道。_去看看_。

_啥，你觉得他会需要一整套钻头？或是50磅一袋的树皮覆根物？_

_他们也卖居家用品。去转一圈，看看吧。_

Dean在家得宝逛了快45分钟，挑挑拣拣，那些礼物完全不切实际。也许Cas和Aaron需要些机油，可以用在Cas的金色大陆上？一套画笔？一棵人造圣诞树？（现在店里似乎到处都是圣诞装饰品）。Dean一样一样否决掉，很快这些玩意越发荒谬（一个冷藏柜？吊扇？20英尺长的梯子？）。他在烧烤区花了好长时间，实际上这儿倒真有些锅子，但它们是用来烧烤的，厚重耐用。当然，还有真正的烤架，接着Dean不觉做起了白日梦，想着怎么向Cas展示真正的烧烤。

然后他想起来了，Cas已经不喜欢他做的汉堡了。

他离开烧烤区，把厚重耐用的锅子丢到隔壁过道上一堆圣诞装饰品上头。他感到相当懊恼，灰心丧气，不知怎地就走到室内植物区。一路上全是太过娘娘腔的兰花，一堆堆过分彰显圣诞气息的一品红，还挂着些怪异的基里基气的玩意。有一部分展示的小盆栽看起来还不错。

[译注：我本来想用gay里gay气的，不过秉承尽量中文化的强迫症还是如上了。]

Dean转向那些植物。

在中间是一盆小小的玩意，带着光滑的，深绿色的叶子，中间探出几朵黄色的小花。花朵颜色明亮而悦目——这是个令人愉快的小东西，简简单单，没有太过渲染或是华而不实。这有点像他心目中那神秘的Erin的公寓——她（虚构的）窗台上总是摆着（虚构的）室内植物——虽然奇怪，但不知怎的这让它看起来就像是一份合适的礼物。但真正吸引Dean目光的，却是这株植物种在一个小盆里，小花盆上画着几只小蜜蜂。

蜜蜂！Cas喜欢蜜蜂。

也许Cas会想起那次他出现时全身赤裸，浑身都是蜜蜂，也许他们全都会笑出声来。

蜜蜂和鲜花。堪称完美。给Cas的乔迁小礼物。Dean可以说些相当自然的话，比如说“无论你在哪，这都能帮你感觉安定下来。”一类的，然后他就会交给他，就这样。

它只要5.99美元。Dean抓起它，排队准备付款。

但等他付完钱正带它离开商店时，他又改了主意。这玩意突然看起来巨傻无比，它那小绿叶也太娘了，画上去的蜜蜂太幼稚，这整件事就不对。他开始觉得，一个男人给另一个男人礼物，怎么看都不对。没错，Cas显然-也许是个基佬或是双或是别的啥，（也许Dean也一样，随便啦），但开花植物又带着卡通蜜蜂看起来简直_基情四射_。就像大大咧咧地摆出一副“现在我知道你是个基佬，我要给你些超基的礼物”。Dean还不如直接买一面彩虹旗。

然后他想起蜜蜂事件，想起更多那会儿的事，几乎呻吟出声——Cas当时已经疯了！他是_因为Lucifer_才疯了的！而就是因为Lucifer过去一年大部分时间都控制着Cas，差点又把他给逼疯了。

_我应该买烧烤锅的，_Dean想，但锅子也不对，实际上送什么乔迁礼物的主意一开始就糟糕透顶。Dean当时刚一想到就应该笑笑算了。

Dean决定了，这玩意嘛，丢到垃圾桶里算了。_然后我得调头往东，把Impala开回家。__他想着，猛地转身穿过停车场，往不远处家得宝的垃圾桶走去。_

_我他妈的到底在想啥？_

他掂着那盆植物，打算把它丢进垃圾桶，那令人愉悦的绿叶在11月寒冷的风中微微摇摆，像是个绿色小足球。Dean停了下来，看着它，看着那黄色的小花和花盆上快乐的小蜜蜂。

植物是无辜的。

它犯了什么错，到头来没人要它，孤独地死在家得宝停车场的垃圾桶里，就因为Dean没想好买什么礼物给他那有-点-基的，离开了，消失了的天使朋友。

Dean站在那里，手臂还半举着，看着那棵小小的植物，它现在宛如纯真的化身，而垃圾桶则象征着这个世界上所有的错误。他突然想到，这可怜的小东西就像植物版的Castiel本人。孤零零的，如此无助，从它的同类中被剥离出去，从它那舒适的家里被驱逐了（显然，家得宝的植物区就是它的天堂），即将被丢弃，虽然它一点错都没有。完全没有。

_Cas__是不会丢了它的。_Dean想着，慢慢放下胳膊。

_Cas_ _会给它浇水，会把它放在阳光下。_

Dean把它好好地拿着，带回Impala。

到他坐进车里，他又开始觉得这植物不知怎的控制了他的生活。这真是有点烦，他把这玩意丢在副驾席上，动作粗暴了点。它倒了，在Impala的椅垫上洒了点土。结果Dean不得不花上一分钟把这玩意支起来，小心地把泥土扫进卡通蜜蜂罐子里，然后用他的外套把它团团围住，免得它又倒栽葱。他调整了一下，这样它那光洁的叶子就不会被折伤了，他甚至还为它妥妥地绑好安全带，这样在剩下的车程中它就被安全地固定在座位上了。“你最好还是喜欢该死的蜜蜂，Cas，”他咕哝着，最终发动了引擎，“最好给这该死的玩意浇水，因为我肯定不管。”

△△△

在前往丹佛剩下的路上，Dean试图让自己接受这样一个事实，即他显然将要给Cas（而且，当然包括Aaron）一株令人愉快的，开着黄色小花的植物，这玩意还画着卡通蜜蜂。Sam还在问他到底买了什么礼物，但他视而不见，正盘算着是不是干脆撒个谎，告诉Sam他买了锅子算了。他一边开车，一边忍不住老要瞄一眼植物，为即将到来的那一刻做好准备。_嗨，给你，Cas，我为你的新地儿带了盆植物，__他将会这么说。而_Cas会眯着眼打量着他，说着“为什么你觉得我想要一盆植物？”而Dean要怎么回答呢？“因为上面有蜜蜂？”

但等Dean到了丹佛，并靠着导航仪找到城市正确的一隅，他已经没那么紧张了，并设法让自己对这整件事的心态淡定了些（至少算是更听天由命了）。不会有什么惊人之举。甚至不会有太多的谈话。只是顺道拜访，突袭后迅速撤离。要是Aaron也在场，那么Dean会打个招呼，要是他不在，那就别，无论是哪种情况都只会是简短地问候一声，然后再见。Dean已经编好了一个故事，说他是为了某个案子不得不来丹佛，甚至可能就是上次他去Cas的Gas-n-Sip所办的那个神秘的案子。“只是在追踪那个案子的另一条线索，”他会这么说，“给，我为你的新家买了棵植物。好了，没啥事。回见。”就这样了。

他找到了麦迪逊街，它几乎贯穿了整个城市。很快Dean就沿着街道慢慢开着，留意着路边的街道地址，时不时瞥一眼他手机上的地图。他正在接近地图上的红色大头针。他开过1000号，然后是2000号。麦迪逊大街4601号越来越近了。他放下手机，现在只盯着街道两侧的号码牌。

开过一个又一个街区，Dean开始趋于平静，听天由命了。最后他懊恼地瞥了眼那株小植物，这让他下了最终决定，_我不该给他们这植物。看起来会很怪。**会**很奇怪。_

他又开过了几个住宅区，它们的号码都是3000开头。

_其实……我要先从街对面看看Aaron的房子。__也许先别去打招呼。就先从__远处__瞧瞧看，确保_Cas没事，确保Cas看上去很开心，然后，等他摸清状况，他就可以估计着到底要不要去敲门。

Dean决定把植物留在车里。他改天再把这玩意给Cas吧。

他看到了4000开头的号码。

Dean这会儿知道自己甚至不打算下车了。他只会在一个街区开外停下车子，远远地看着麦迪逊4601号，直到看见Cas和Aaron，他要确保Cas看起来没事，然后他就会离开这里。Cas甚至都不需要知道Dean曾经来过。

_我会留着这植物，_Dean想。实际上，蜜蜂也许是个不错的纪念品，一旦Cas彻底搬走，这能让他想起Cas。一旦Cas彻底走了。

事实上，这对Dean而言也是个有趣的挑战，看他是否能让一株植物好好活着。_就我以前和活物的关系来看，这也许要挑战我能力的极限了，__他想。_

_也许远超我的能力了，但我会努力的。_

然而，麦迪逊4601号却哪也找不到。Dean经过一排排编号在4500的房子，然后紧邻着的是一堆大型工业建筑群，它们占据了整个街区——有一所学校，一间医院，停车场以及超市和一些商店——接下来的那堆房子，门牌号直接跳到了4800以上。Dean皱起眉头，驾着Impala来了个尴尬的三点调头，又回到街上，经过停车场，最后回到4500那一区。

这会儿Dean闹不清了。4601在哪？确切地说，Cas到底住哪？Aaron这家伙没问题吗？

Dean终于把车开进停车场，事到如今他决定靠自个儿的脚走一遭。

“好吧，”Dean对着那植物说道。“好吧，那就来吧。”这会儿他就想有个伴，没别的。于是他带着那盆植物。

现在他手里拿着一株植物沿着人行道前进。每走一步，它黄色的花朵就跟着跳跃起舞，Dean觉得实在有点可笑，但他还是继续前进。实际上他沿着一侧走完整条街道，经过医院，不知怎的他再一次漏过了4601，从另一侧绕了个圈又走回来。他想着，_该死，Cas，Aaron最好值得这么折腾，__这时他终于注意到停车场上的一个巨大的标注，他几分钟前才刚从这个标志旁开过。_

上面的字体特别巨大：**慈善综合医院**，上头这么写着，下面还有个粗大的箭头指向急诊室入口和访客停车场。在一行小点的滚动字体下面是：_麦迪逊街4601号。_

Dean呆愣着一动不动，盯着那个标志。

慈善综合医院。

麦迪逊街4601号。

这就是他在寻找的地址。这就是写在Cas日历上的地址。

_Aaron__一定是在医院工作，_Dean的脑子像是在缓慢思考着。_他是个医生，诸如此类的。要不就是__医学院的学生，或是医院的住院医生__。这是他的工作地址。__不是他住的地方。第一次__Cas__一定是在他上班时约他喝了咖啡啥的。_

_随便搜索一下他就能知道。要不是他懒得上网搜索……要是他没那么快就跳上_Impala，要是他没宿醉未醒……

_也许我能从__医院的员工记录里找到__Aaron__的家庭地址？__他想_着，慢慢走向那排大门。_虽然这里可能有成百上千住院医生，医学院学生，医生和其他人……_

_我想知道Cas怎么遇上的医学院学生……_

这会儿Dean心里涌起一股不太舒服的感觉，关于Aaron，也关于麦迪逊4601号怎么就成了家医院，当他飘过医院的大门时，他的脚步也变得异常缓慢。他穿过一个安静的，几乎空无一人的大厅，经过一间咖啡吧，在里面的墙上发现了一张很大的名录，巨大的面板上标着各部门名称，以及其下每个科室长长的医生名单。Dean扫视着名录寻找Aaron。_真是太傻了_，Dean想，_Aaron__可能根本不会列在名单上。他可能是在实验室或是急救员或……_

**皮肤科**、**肠胃科**、**实验室**，他一一扫过，他眨着眼，审视着每个科室下数十位医生的名字。然后是：

** _肿瘤科_ ** _—_ _6_ _楼_

_Aaron Klein_ _，医学博士。_

Dean的胃痛复发了，但原因全然不同。他把名录读了个遍。他扫视着几十个医生的名字，甚至到前台去问过了，但其它科室都没有叫“Aaron Klein”的人，接待员查过了，在此医院只有一位Aaron Klein，他不仅是名医生，而且还是肿瘤专家，Klein医生正是在六楼工作的化疗专家。

这会儿Dean觉得他需要坐下，于是他在咖啡吧里找了张桌子，把植物放下，坐下来盯着它好一会儿。但，Dean能看到的只有Cas——在地堡的浴室，盯着镜子，对他的头发吹毛求疵，试图把它弄得蓬松点。

Castiel，打量着他的头发。甚至，用力拉着拽着。

Sam的“让头发茂密”的洗发水。生发剂。

_那顶帽子，_Dean想。_羊毛帽。Cas从未把它摘下来过。_

_还有其它事情_，但Dean的脑子似乎转得很慢，他这会儿所能想到的只有Castiel从没摘下过他的羊毛帽。

大概五分钟后，Dean竭力让自己振作起来。很显然，他得去六楼，去看看Klein医生。他知道现在他得摆出调查案子时的姿态，他得拿出他的FBI徽章或是他的疾病预防控制中心证书，摇身一变，俨然专业人士，甜言蜜语地说服几个护士让他查阅医院记录，但他似乎不记得该怎么做了。相反，他慢慢地站起身，拿起那株植物，飘到一排电梯前，宛如自动驾驶。

Dean乘坐电梯的时一直把那株小植物抱在胸前，双手护着它，低着头看着它那光滑的小叶子和黄色的花朵。但他看到的仍是Castiel盯着镜子，拽着他自己的头发。还有，当Cas意识到Dean在看他，紧张得跳了起来。

Cas，在注意自己的体重。

Cas变得越来越瘦。

Cas努力健康饮食。Cas尝试着菜谱，试图获得足够的蛋白质，足够的维他命。

Cas吃不完他的沙拉。摆弄着爆米花却几乎一点没吃。Cas不再吃汉堡。还有那些热狗，在Gas-n-Sip那会儿……_它们开始让我觉得恶心_，Cas说，_我再也吃不下了。_

一种新的饮食方式，相当清淡，甚至无味。像是他无法忍受更刺激的东西。

电梯门开了。原来肿瘤科是个相当大的部门。有一个巨大的公共空间，摆放着许多椅子，人们坐在那里等待着，许多走廊延伸到不同方向。通常情况下，Dean总是能装着自己知道要去哪里，总是准备着随时编出一个很有说服力的故事，或是在被注意到时，挥出自己的假证件以求过关——通常这种情况下他行动迅速，目的明确。但今天不知怎的他呆立在大厅内，凝视着上方“**肿瘤科**”的标示，像是他一辈子都没见过一般。一位护士毫不客气地问道：“我能帮你吗？”Dean这才意识到，他一直站在那里，有如一只被车前灯吓傻了的小鹿。

“我在找一个朋友，”Dean说，“他在这里……来见……Aaron Klein？”他仍心存一线希望，这个Aaron也许是他的男朋友？或至少，是个_朋友_。是个熟人。

……恰好是肿瘤专家，Castiel每隔四周都会来准时来探望他。持续三周，然后有一周是空着的。在医院里。化疗是不是必然会照着某种时间表？

_我有一张时间表，_Cas曾这么说过。_我也想去猎魔，我真的想去，但我得照着时间表。_

Cas在抽大麻。这可以很好地控制恶心和疼痛，没错吧？在科罗拉多，他们使用医用大麻已经好多年了。远在娱乐用大麻合法化之前，他们已经这样做了很多年了。

Aaron建议用大麻。_Aaron__帮了很多忙……_

“你来登记吗？”那护士说着，目光瞥到了那小盆栽，“哦，你是来接人的？”

“啥？”Dean几乎无法集中精力听清她在说什么

“你是来见病人的？在化疗后接他回去？”

“呃，”Dean说，“是的。”

“我肯定他们会喜欢这花的。名字？”

“啥？”

她不耐烦地看了他一眼。“病人的名字。”

“Castiel……呃……”

“姓呢？”

Dean对着她眨眼。他脑子里一片空白。

然后他想到了。_你是我们的兄弟。__他_记起Cas抽屉里的素描，还有那张Dean在车里的素描。

Dean咽了口唾沫，轻声对护士说道：“Winchester。”

“那你的名字呢？”

“Dean Winchester。”Dean答道。他有点惊讶自己竟然报上了真名。

“啊，那么是家人了？”她说着，一边在她的电脑显示器上查找Cas的名字。

Dean猛点头，盯着她扫过长长的名单。几秒钟过去了，她仍在看，在那几秒间，Dean设法说服自己，是他把一切都搞错了。她会抬起头说“这里没有叫这个名字的人。”医院的地址，肿瘤科的Aaron Klein医生，以及Cas担心着他的头发和体重下降，所有这些只不过是奇怪的巧合。

但这会儿，护士正在点头。_护士正在点头。她找到了Cas的名字。__她查看了名单，找到了_Winchester这个姓，并且，也找到了名字，这二者绝对是独一无二的，_见他妈的鬼，她正在点头_。“我看到你被列为紧急联络人，”她说，这简直让Dean的胃沉得更深了。（Cas已经想得那么远，甚至都想好了把谁列为他的紧急联络人。Cas把Dean列为紧急联络人。Cas从未问过，他从未提到过一丁点儿，但Cas一定是_考虑过_所有问题，他肯定一直在担心，他得计划……）

“我说，你有身份证明吗？”护士问道，她的声音拔高了点，Dean眨着眼——他脑子里乱糟糟的，刚刚一定是陷入沉思啥都没听见了。Dean设法找出唯一一张印有他真实名字的证件，木然递给那位护士。她点点头，做了个记录，把证件还给他，说道：“你差不多早了半小时。”

“啥？”Dean说。他发出的声音低沉而沙哑。

“他还在治疗中。你要去喝杯咖啡什么的吗？嗨，呃……你还好吗？”护士问道，她皱起眉头。

Dean不得不擦擦眼睛。“过敏，”他说。她把一盒纸巾推向他，他抓起一张，擤了擤鼻子。

“11月还过敏？”她说。

Dean又擤了擤鼻子，清清嗓子，设法答道：“我对医院过敏。”她同情地报以一笑。

△△△

护士走开去查看Cas的治疗，几分钟后她回来了，说道：“他还需要15分钟冲洗生理盐水。你知道这一流程吧？你可以在他身边坐着等他，除非你想去喝咖啡。来吧，我送你下去。”她在拐角向Dean招手示意，开始带着他走过一条走廊，它看起来和许多别的走廊一模一样。“你知道，”她说，“我们没想到今天会有家人来接他。我已经像往常那样安排好司机。真是疏忽了，我应该确认一下。我只是以为一切照旧——真对不起。”

“啥?”Dean再一次，似乎完全听不懂她说什么。

“我已经安排好通常载他的司机。家庭驾驶服务公司的司机，他通常会叫车回家。我会打电话取消。要知道，你今天能来接他真是太好了。他解释过他的兄弟经常在外旅行没法来，但当然了，我们想弄清楚。”

Dean茫然地看着她，她报以略带悲伤的微笑，“有些病人没人来接，”她解释道，“我得承认，我开始担心你的兄弟可能也是这种情况，这有点令人担心，因为……嗯，你知道，当看到一个病人不得不独自经历这种事，总是让人不安。我肯定他告诉过你，我们一直在努力为他提供一些额外的支持——像是保暖的衣服，一周有过几次送餐服务，该吃什么的小建议，诸如此类的事，尽我们所能吧。但说实话，社区支持服务的资金非常少，所以我们总是很担心这样的情况。如今你能来真是太好了。我会告诉Klein医生，他一定会很高兴的。他甚至让Castiel打电话给他好问问情况，你知道，就是在治疗后值夜班时——我们对那些必须独自回家的病人会这么做，但要是你和他在一起我们就不用那么担心了。你会陪着他，对吗？”

Dean断然点点头。

“很好，那挺好。总之，我们到了。”她推开一扇大门，站到一旁，挥手让Dean进去。“去吧，他在8号间，进去吧。”

她按着门，Dean进去了。

△△△

这是一个很长的房间，一面墙全是巨大的平板玻璃窗，向外看去，整个城市的风光一览无余。这里有着一整排为不同病人设置的独立小治疗间，每个“隔间”都设有小窗帘，它们架在高高的轨道上，可以拉拢。大部分窗帘都只是半拢着，所以当Dean居高临下，匆匆扫过那一排病人时，他看到的差不多是一排脚。病人似乎并不在病床上躺着，而是靠在舒适的躺椅上，躺椅打开到最大，就像采血时使用的那种。病人们也都穿着便服，而非医院的病号服。舒适的便装，Dean注意到——他看见他们穿着运动裤或是睡衣一类的。

舒适的衣物……

他慢慢走过前几个隔间，人们看他走过似乎并不惊讶。每个病人都有人陪在他们身边坐着。有的病人在聊天，有的在睡觉，有的在看电视。每个病人都插着静脉注射器，他们似乎都有饮水的指示，因为他们全拿着小瓶饮用水，小口喝着。

_它们全都排成一列，我也排成一列。我们一起喝，一起看星星……_

Dean向平板玻璃窗外瞥去。这个城市的景色美得令人惊讶。这会儿是傍晚时分，太阳已经落山，星星开始在夜空中闪烁。

_我们一起喝，一起看星星。_

_Dean_ _。我希望你也在这里。_

Dean神情恍惚地走过一排病人，他觉得自己像是漂浮在一个非常怪异，超现实的梦中。8号间的帘子拉上了点儿，隔间两边被挡住了，看不见。当Dean靠近其中一个帘子看进里头，他看到了Castiel。

只有他一个人。

他是唯一一个孤身一人的病人。

他躺着，脚收在椅子上，身体顺着椅背向后倾斜。他的脑袋稍稍歪向一边，他的眼睛闭着。Dean走近一步，轻声叫道“Cas？”但他发现Cas睡着了。

Cas穿着他那件柔软的蓝色毛衣，腿上裹着一条毯子。他的夹克和围巾连同他的背包挂在墙上的钩子上。但这一次他没有戴帽子，它就放在床边的椅子上。

好长一会儿，Dean盯着Cas的头发，脑子里乱糟糟的。发量绝对变少了。还有点稀稀拉拉的。但Cas并没有失去他的全部头发——他看上去仍像是他自己。

_他一直都戴着帽子，_Dean想着，_不是因为他看起来有那么糟_，_而是为了不让我们看到__那些稀疏的地方。只是为了瞒着我和Sam__。_

和其他病人一样，Cas的胳膊上也有静脉注射器。他那件蓝色的毛衣一边袖子卷得高高的，为输液留出位置。

_我喜欢这件毛衣_，Cas这么说过，_我可以把袖子卷起来。_

他的两只胳膊上全是淤伤，有些看起来很新，有些已经泛黄，有段时间了。这么看着相当可怕，一定有许多次静脉注射。Dean这时才意识到他已经好几个月都没见过Cas裸着胳膊了，他又想到，那次他碰巧撞见Cas在地堡健身房称重，以及Cas是怎样拽了条毛巾遮住他的上身，实际上，他几乎像是逃掉的。Dean突然很确信Cas一直试图遮住他的_胳膊_。他一直试图掩盖瘀伤。很可能这就是为什么他一直躲着不想拥抱，拥抱只会弄疼他。说不定，也许还有其它地方也会痛。

Dean悄悄地走近了点，把那盆植物放在Cas床边的桌子上，从椅子上拿起那顶帽子。他翻来覆去地看了一会儿，盯着它。在里头有个标签：“致以最美好的祝愿，来自医院女子协会。”

“手工编织。”Dean喃喃自语。

_一个朋友给我的，_Cas是这么说的。显然，是来自医院的朋友。

更多记忆豁然打开。弗拉格斯塔夫的医生对Cas说：“我们真的需要做更多的检查。”他把Cas拉到一旁，私下找他谈。

Cas是什么时候知道的？在弗拉格斯塔夫的那一晚，或是晚些时候？Dean想到Cas突然发短信的那晚，当时Sam和Dean正在矿井的入口。Dean回了他一句“嗨老兄，你好吗？”然后Cas花了好长时间写了长长的回复。但他没有发出，直接删掉了。

_很好。_Cas最后是这么回复的。

Dean重重地叹了口气，现在想起来，_当时我就该知道有问题了，无论啥时__Cas__说“很好”，他**绝对**就不好_。

所有那些药，Cas抽屉里的那些。所有可能的肠道问题，皮肤问题。所有可能的头发上的问题，所有他可能需要的维生素……

在Gas-n-Sip的工作。Cas一直在争取足够的时间。可能他是想获得全职工作的资格？也许他是想获得健康保险，或是伤残保险？他一直干了整整一个月才开始去丹佛……对Gas-n-Sip的新雇员来说，健康保险什么时候才开始生效？全日制工作30天之后，或是累计到一定的工作时间之后？

哦当然了，他一定也需要现金。自付账单，处方，还有去丹佛的油钱，他住的旅馆账单，无论他住哪儿……

_我还需要赚点零钱。_

Dean坐在椅子上，双手抓着那顶羊毛帽。

当然了，还有很多问题。情况有多糟。哪一类的？第几期了？扩散了没有？问题接二连三冒了出来，每一个都引发新的焦虑和恐惧，伴着遥远的，不真实的恐怖。

Dean想，_Sam__和我都疯了，竟以为我们能喘口气。终于有这么一回，一切都“好了”，我们仨全都能好好的。_

_我们疯了。_

_我们在做梦。_

Dean瞥了眼他放在墙边的桌子上的小植物，那是为Aaron在丹佛的家所选的荒谬的，小小的乔迁礼物。但Aaron只不过是Cas的肿瘤医生，根本不是什么情人。而Erin，当然了她从来就不是真的。Erin和她的公寓，还有她那想象中一整排的室内植物，她那红色的搅拌器，还有她的编织……全都不是真的。

一切都消失了。

Dean那可笑的嫉妒心似乎也随之烟消云散了。因为突然之间，他全心全意，近乎绝望地许愿，他愿意付出一切——只要Castiel有个名为Erin的女朋友，_他愿意付出一切_，只要Cas能有个女朋友叫做Erin。或者，有个叫Aaron男朋友也行。是哪个都不重要，完全不重要。甚至，这个叫“Erin”的女人意味着Dean将永远失去Cas，意味着Dean再也没有任何机会。Dean渴望能闭上眼，Cas能从这里消失，去到那神话般的Erin的公寓。他希望Cas每天每天都能在“Erin”身边醒来，晚上和她坐在一起，搂着她，和她亲热，和她做爱，星期天和她腻在一起吃着全麦煎饼，两顿连着，享受他们的早午餐，快快乐乐的。即使Dean再也不能见到他。

“什么都行，Cas，”Dean的声音很轻。他坐着，看着Cas犹在睡着，等着Cas醒来。“啥都行，除了这个。”

△△△

_A/N - _

_啊哦……该死。_

_可怜的Cas，可怜的Dean。_

_有些人很早就琢磨出来了，而且很多人都关注到了这一点。显然如今情况急转直下，_ _Dean_ _将不得不在脑子里真正地扭转过来。希望你们也都愿意换个想法，一起继续剩下的旅程。_

_如果有人觉得这个故事触到痛处——如果你不得不停止阅读，我也能理解。它也击中了我的要害，这就是为什么我不得不这么写。这是发生在你所爱的人身上的最糟糕的事情之一，而且，注意了，这场面可不会好看。但是爱情不仅仅是有趣的事情，吸引力和性，这是一个爱情故事，有很多的爱，但毕竟爱情不仅仅是美好的时光。_

_下一章可能需要两周时间，但是如果我能在下周_ _发_ _点啥，我会的。_


	10. 听说你需要搭个便车

_A/N - _ _你们对上一章的反应使我不知所措，感到惭愧。我想我从未在任何_ _fic_ _里收到过针对一个章节的那么多评论。我知道那一章有点粗糙，老实说，我_ _有点担心它对于你们是否值得(我是说，值得继续读下去)。我真的很感激你们中的许多人想要继续看下去，甚至那些非常痛苦，非常私人的感受与Cas正经历着的事相关。我只希望我能写得很合理！_

_如果我有任何失误，请原谅我，_ _我知道处理这样一个故事意味着什么，我希望能把它做好。_

_我的写作速度可能会放慢点，因为我正旅行，但同时也是因为我想确保每一幕的展开都恰到好处，按它应有的样子，完完全全一丝不漏。所以这一周只有短短的一幕。（我还在写另一段，但感觉还不够。）希望这能让你们这周都挺满足的。_

_那么，我们回到丹佛的某家医院……_

△△△

当一个护士走过来检查Cas的静脉注射时，Dean仍默默地坐在那里，拿着帽子，非常安静以免打扰到Cas。她冲Dean微微一笑，但Dean全副注意力都在Cas身上（像是只要他的眼睛挪开一小会儿Cas就会消失不见），甚至都顾不上打个招呼。

她似乎并不介意，快速检查了静脉输液包，轻轻摸了下Cas的胳膊查看注射部位。“差不多了，”她低声对Dean说道。“再等几分钟。”她又溜走了，几乎是踮着脚尖。但Cas一定感觉到了胳膊上的触摸，他的手动了动，手指紧贴着裹着他腿的毯子边缘，然后他睁开了双眼。

很凑巧，Cas睁开眼睛时他的脸并未对着Dean这边，他稍微动了动脑袋，低头看着自己胳膊上的静脉注射器。他抬起另一只手，试探着碰了碰其中一块深色的淤伤。淤伤一定还很疼，因为Cas的脸上掠过一丝痛苦的表情，甚至发出吃痛的嘶嘶声，然后他轻轻地叹了口气。

Cas的叹息充满着某种——明显疲惫不堪，听天由命的感觉——这让Dean意识到Cas以为他孤单一人。Dean想到，_每一次在这里他醒过来，这张椅子总是空的。_

_从来都没有人坐在这里。_

“嘿，Cas。”Dean说。

Cas一开始像是惊讶万分，他全身为之一震，右手突然一缩，这个独特的动作就像是他正摸索着一把不存在的天使之刃。他的目光猛地扫向Dean。但当他看到是谁时却一点没放松，相反，他宛如被定住了，一动不动。

接着Cas环顾他这个小小的治疗间，他看看窗帘，又看看窗外的景色，像是在确认他是否还在自己睡着了的地方。他又迅速扫了Dean一眼，然后看向静脉输液袋，连在他胳膊上的静脉输液管，还有那些淤伤。

Cas盯着那些淤伤，时间像是短暂地停止了。

他又慢慢地向Dean望去。他的脸上清晰地浮现出沮丧的神情，这一次他的视线落在Dean手里的帽子上。

Cas把一只手放在头上，然后是另一只手。

这会儿Cas坐在那里，双手捂着脑袋。他有点驼着背，肩膀绷得紧紧的，他的眼睛转而盯着盖在他膝盖上的毯子，再也不看Dean。

“我能要回我的帽子吗，”他说道，声音非常轻。他还是不看Dean。

“当然，嗨，当然，没问题——”Dean说着急急忙忙伸出手，把帽子放回Cas手里，差点把那小盆栽从桌子上撞飞出去。Cas右手抓起帽子（他的左手仍捂着脑袋，那侧离Dean更近点），把它戴上，仍不看Dean。Cas稍微调整一下帽子，这会儿他的双手全都紧紧地拽着帽子，拉着它戴好，他轻轻地摸了摸留在外面的一小撮头发，帽子后面的边缘露出的一点点深色的毛。

然后Cas双手交叉放在膝上，似乎小心控制着，很是平静。他慢慢抬起头，凝视着玻璃窗外。Dean正尽着最大的努力不去看Cas，于是他跟着Cas的举动和他一同看向窗外。

他们一起看着星星。

Dean听到Cas又轻轻地叹了口气，他冒险瞥了他一眼，发现Cas又把双手放在头上。但这一次他摘掉了帽子。他几乎是以慢动作脱下帽子，然后，几乎是若有所思地，一只手抚摸着自己的脑袋。Dean现在能看到在他脑袋的左侧有一大片已经秃了。Cas的手指轻轻地划过这片区域，然后摸了摸其它还长着些头发的部位。

几缕黑发散落在他手上。Cas像是毫无兴趣地看着它们，把它们抖落在地上。

Dean绞尽脑汁，竭力想说点有用的话，他甚至深吸了口气想要来番演讲。他想要说点啥，像是——_看起来并没那么糟_，或是，_你掉头发我一点也不在乎的。我真的一点都不在乎。_

或是，_有些小妞就喜欢光头佬_。_多了去了。说真的，__“恰到好处地弄乱头发”都是废话，忘了吧。忘了我说的那些_。

或是，_Sam__和我都会剃个光头以示支持。_

或者……_你为啥不告诉我们？_的确，那么多问题要问：_有多糟？预后如何？你啥时发现的？我能帮什么忙，我能做什么？天使能治好吗，或是恶魔，甚至，要是Crowley能行吗？Rowena呢？你试过吗？_

_你为什么不给我打电话？_

_你该死的怎么就不告诉我？_

但Dean像是一个字都说不出来。实际上，他发现自己完全哑了。

Dean和Cas这会儿全都不说话，全都盯着Cas手里的帽子。Cas把它转过来一点，看着它若有所思。

“你在这里干什么？”终于还是Cas先开口。他仍旧不看Dean。

Dean咽下口唾沫，在椅子上动了动，双手撑着膝盖。_我以为你去和别人一块儿过了_，他想。_我以为你有了个女朋友，或是男朋友。我以为你要搬去和他们在一起_。

_我以为我失去你了，我是来说再见的。_

“听说你需要搭个便车。”Dean说。

Cas沉默了好长时间。他抬起头，现在他又看着那些星星。

“我有个司机，”他最终说道。“已经安排了一个司机——”

Dean打断了他的话，说道：“护士打过电话，取消了。”Cas显然对这个消息很不安，他皱着眉头看了看Dean。Dean又笑着补充道：“看来你是被我缠住了，哈？”他想开个玩笑。

Cas没有笑。

“你怎么找到我的？”他问。

“呃……”Dean迟疑着，突然意识到此时此刻，他必须承认自己翻找过Cas的所有物，“我，呃，我看到那个地址，在你的……日历上。”

Cas的眉头皱得更紧。“我的日历……在我的房间里？”

Dean动了动脚，他的手在膝盖上攥得紧紧的。“是啊，”他说，“嗯，对不起。我，呃，Sam和我有点担心，我们只是想……“他停了下来。_别把这怪到Sam头上_，他想。

“我进了你的房间，”Dean说，“我不该这么做。对不起。”

但Cas只是慎重地点点头。“那么……你看到了地址，”他慢慢地说道，像是他正试图把发生的事情重新排个序。“所以你……开车到这里？为什么？”

“我正在查丹佛案的一个线索，”Dean不假思索地接上了他早先编好的借口。

Cas又点点头，像是这对他而言挺有道理。“你有个案子，”他声音很轻，几乎是喃喃自语。

Dean想着，也许他该解释一下，其实根本就没什么案子，但此刻护士回来了，一下就把窗帘全都拉开。对她而言像这样尴尬地打断家人间的谈话似乎早已稀松平常，她就这么闯进来，直接走过去，带着灿烂的笑容对Cas说道：“你已经好了。你兄弟趁你睡觉的时候来的，是不是很棒？”她开始摆弄静脉输液袋。“让家人来接一次感觉一定不错，对吧？我们把你换到星期一不是很好吗？我告诉过你这一定值得的。”她看向Dean解释道，“他之前一直是按照星期三的周期来的，你知道，星期三到星期五这样算第一周，再一次星期三算第二周开始，第三周又是从星期三算起，然后第四周休息。但我们这周几乎把所有病人都调整到星期一或星期二，这样到了星期四大家都能感觉相当好。”

Dean对她眨着眼。她看起来有点困惑，似乎觉得他没明白有点奇怪，不过她还是解释道：“因为感恩节。”

“哦，”Dean这才反应过来，“对。”他已经完全忘掉感恩节了。他带着勉强的笑容又问道：“那这周是……呃……第三周？”

“第二周。”护士纠正他，微微皱起眉头。她瞥了Cas一眼（后者也避开她的视线），又对Dean说道：“这就是说你得在星期一把他带回来。但这些你都清楚吧，是不是？”

“对，没错。”Dean说。“第三周是下一周。我就是这个意思。我知道。我只是……搞混了。”Cas这会儿完全一声不吭，他只是看着护士的手在安装于输液杆上的一台看上去就很复杂的仪器上操作着。她按了几个按钮，随即响起哔哔声。

“一切就绪，”她对Cas说道，Cas一言不发伸直他那遍布淤伤的右臂，手掌向上，胳膊靠近她，这样她就能把静脉注射器取出来了。他们所有这些动作看起来都纯熟无比。只不过几分钟，护士就取出静脉导管，在他胳膊上绑上一点绷带。她丢了一些东西，把杆子转到一边，开始按部就班，认真地检查Cas的生命体征，问道：“你感觉如何？”

Cas微微犹豫了一下，答道：“一切如常。”（Dean清楚地感觉到，要是他一个人的话，他会说得更多。）

“那么……你兄弟一周后会带你回来，对吧？”

明显很尴尬地停了一下。Cas清清嗓子，开始说道“实际上我不认为——”但Dean强硬地压过他，大声说道“绝对没问题。我们星期一回来。”

Cas非常快速地瞥了Dean一眼，充满怀疑，然后他又安静下来，低头盯着他的双手。护士问道：“你今晚没事吧？”Cas点点头。“还有什么问题吗？”她问道，“需要什么建议吗？”他摇摇头，于是她说道：“那我们星期一见，好吗？”

“好的。”Cas答道，几乎都快听不见了。她对Cas的椅子做了点什么，很快它就嗡嗡作响，靠背开始收拢，把Cas推至坐直。护士把他腿上的毯子拿开，递给他夹克和围巾，并拿给他一张表格让他签名。“那么，星期一见。”她说着，开始显得有点困惑，因为Dean和Cas全都一言不发，当她来回打量着他俩，神色略显担忧，但最后她又说了句“感恩节快乐。”Cas勉强笑笑，说道“谢谢。”于是她拍了拍他的肩膀，走开了。

Cas开始展开他的毛衣袖子，默默地把它拉长，遮住他淤伤的手臂，Dean看着那些淤伤消失在熟悉的蓝色羊毛袖子下面。然后Cas又把帽子戴上，用双手拽着，把它牢牢地拉到位。再一次，他轻轻地摸了摸剩下的一簇头发，Dean现在意识到他已经看过Cas做过好多次了。然后Cas小心地把围巾裹在脖子上，很快他又被毛衣，围巾和帽子裹了个严严实实。这幅模样如此熟悉，但Dean这才震惊地发现，如今这样看去，Cas明显是病得厉害。他很瘦——实际上近乎憔悴，他看上去脸色苍白，疲惫不堪，他的皮肤干涩带着皱纹，嘴唇比平日里裂得更严重，眼睛下面是重重的黑眼圈。当Cas开始穿上夹克，简直再清楚不过了，他是多么小心翼翼移动着他的手臂，熟练而巧妙地将双臂仔细地伸进外套袖子里，避免碰到淤伤。现在看起来那么明显，他疼得厉害。看起来他连胳膊都无法举得太高，他的所有动作都透着浓浓的疲倦。

_他已经这样好一阵子了，_Dean意识到。_我以为他只是累了……_

Cas穿好夹克后又停了下来。最后他咕哝着，并不完全看向Dean。“该走了。”他就这样直接走开。Dean慌忙站起来，跟在他身后，就在这时他想起了那小盆栽还放在桌子上。Dean犹豫了一下，回头看了看那盆植物，但他拿不定要不要在此时烦扰Cas。

Cas注意到Dean的迟疑，在窗帘边停了下来，回头看着他。他顺着Dean的目光瞥见那盆栽。“那是什么？”Cas问道。

Dean拿起它。“这是棵植物。”他说着，转过来给Cas看。

“我看得出，”Cas面无表情地说道。“我是说，它是从哪儿来的？”

Dean发现自己拿着它，稍微递向Cas那边。Cas只是盯着它，困惑不解。

“给你带了盆植物，”Dean最终说道，他犹豫着举着它稍微又靠近了点儿，仍保持着递出去的姿势。

Cas慢慢地接过它。

“什么？是从礼品店买的吗？”Cas问道。这会儿他把它转过来，看着它。

“不，是从家得宝买的。”Dean随便比划着。然后他把双手插进牛仔裤口袋里，肩膀微耸，等着Cas把那盆玩意儿丢了。“堪萨斯的家得宝，”Dean解释道，“你的Gas-n-Sip附近有一家。路过时买的。”他补充道，“你不必非得留着它。”

Cas看上去仍是一脸困惑，他沉默了好长时间，凝视着那带着黄色小花，深绿色叶片的植物。然后他抬起头来看着Dean——眯着眼，歪着脑袋，Dean对这副模样的他再熟悉不过。他问道：“为什么你觉得我会想要一盆植物？”

Dean只能耸耸肩。他_究竟_为什么会觉得Cas想要盆植物？“上面有蜜蜂？”Dean很是绝望地回道。他正环顾四周，看Cas能把它留在哪才好。也许别的病人会想要它？也许护士会想要大厅里有棵植物？“你可以把它放在这桌子上。”他建议着，指着旁边那张小小的桌子。但这会儿Cas把那小盆稍微转了一点儿，看了看两侧，他继续转动直到蜜蜂出现在视野内，然后他盯着那些小小的卡通蜜蜂。

Dean笑容都有点僵，他说道：“你可能都不再喜欢蜜蜂了，嗯？”Cas又抬头看着他，这一次，Cas真正看着Dean，直视着Dean的双眼，在这个可怕的夜晚，他第一次真正凝视着他。

Dean唯有默默地回望着他。

“我还是喜欢蜜蜂，”Cas说着，声音非常之轻。他没再说别的，只是又低头看着那个花盆，看着那株植物，但现在他把它抱在胸前。他抬起头，两只胳膊搂着那株小植物，说道：“我，呃，我确实需要尽快回家。我是说，回到我的旅馆。我知道你大概并没想过真要载我，但……”

“我开车送你。”Dean说着点点头。

“我确实需要搭车，”Cas又说道，“既然他们把司机取消了……”

“我绝对会开车送你。”Dean说着，仍在点头，“无论你需要去哪。”

“只是去旅馆，”Cas说，“不是很远，我可以叫出租车。”

“不要出租车，”Dean说，“我捎你一程。车就在外头。来吧。”

△△△

_A/N – _ _就这样了。只是小小一幕，但这很重要。_ _一步一步来，对吧？对他俩都是。_

_下周会有更多。_

_谢谢你们。_


	11. 门无所谓

_A/N – _ _这章稍微长点，希望你们喜欢。_

△△△

在乘坐电梯向下的整个过程中，Cas差不多一直看着那盆植物，就像之前Dean乘电梯上楼时那样。电梯里挤满了其他人，Dean没法说出那些他已经准备好要问的问题。于是他安静地站在Cas身边，看着他轻轻地抚摸着植物的叶子，还有那黄色的小花，看着他又盯着花盆上的蜜蜂。当Cas在打量着那植物，Dean在仔细研究着Cas。

在过去的差不多半小时里，Dean的脑子里一直转悠着一列清单，那是他在过去的几个月里本应注意到的所有那些事，而他不断地意识到这张表单越列越长。Cas眼角堆积的皱纹看起来比平时更明显，不是吗？他也比以前驼得更厉害，对吧？他控制着自己的动作也显得有点僵硬——当几个月前他刚回到地堡时不就是这个样子吗？那天当他走下台阶时是那么迟缓，他慢慢地绕着地图桌移动时是那么僵硬？即使是现在，他戴着帽子围巾，穿着夹克，甚至都还没出门，他看起来像是觉得很冷。最近外面真是越来越冷了——他是不是需要一件更暖和点的外套，而不是医院工作人员给他的这件？（Dean估不准他是不是该先跑去给他买件更好点儿的冬衣。）

还有，Cas每隔几分钟就要伸直他的胳膊。他的右手不时放开花盆，伸直手臂，然后将手轻轻屈张几次，像是他的胳膊在静脉注射后仍感觉不太舒服。他似乎还有另一个习惯，会不时捂着腹部，虽然时间都很短——他以前也这么做过，是吧？把一只手挡在夹克前面，有时甚至低头看着自己。几个月来Cas一直有这个特殊的小动作。Dean几周前第一次注意到Cas这么干时，他以为这是和之前那件风衣有关。但如今他怀疑Cas的胃或是腹部是否一直在痛。

清单上Dean-应该-注意-到的-事越来越多，此刻，Dean的目光几乎死死粘在Cas身上无法移动。等Cas终于抬起头，视线从那盆植物上挪开，Dean立刻清楚地知道Cas正在看着哪里。有个女人站在他们面前大概一英尺半的地方，大概是某个医院员工，双臂交叉，靠在电梯边的墙上，Cas的视线飘向她，在她身上逗留了一会儿，上下快速地扫过她的身体。他只这么打量了一会儿（然后Cas转而盯着电梯按钮），可能只因为她就站在他们面前，但这让Dean一震，因为他突然记起来了，_等等，他可不是同性恋。Aaron那事纯属误会。_

_他不喜欢男人。他喜欢女人。_

不知怎的，Dean到了这会儿才完全把这事儿搞清楚。

但当然了，现在已经完全没关系了。

但是……并不是。

_别想了。_Dean责怪自己。_停下，停下。现在已经没关系了。再也不重要了。_

等他们到了大厅那会儿，Dean正目不转睛地盯着自己的皮靴尖儿，再也不看Cas。需要集中精力才能把最近几周和Cas有关的想法（得承认其中一些都是幻想了）全都塞回它们不晓得怎么逃出来的盒子。把它关上。把它收起来，放回到它们曾安安静静呆了好几年的脑海深处。

_忘了这一切吧，_Dean命令自己。实际上，他非常震惊于“Cas是否同性恋”这个问题居然在这时候出现在他的脑海里，哪怕只是这么一小会儿。_他现在需要的不是这个_。Dean想着，仍盯着他的靴子。_这不是他想要的。算了吧。全都忘了吧。_

“Dean？”Cas的声音。Dean闻声往上一瞄，这才发现电梯门已经打开了，他们到了大厅，Cas看起来有点困惑，因为Dean站着动也不动。

他们离开电梯，穿过长长的大厅，Dean默默跟在Cas身后。再一次，Dean完全失败了，他该问的问题一个也没能说出口，于是他们一声不吭地走到前门边上。

在大厅门口Dean停下了，犹豫着是否该让Cas坐在这里休息一会儿，他去把车开过来，但Cas自己发现了Impala，径直走过停车场向它走去。Dean只得跑过他身边，穿过夜晚寒冷的空气，先到车边上为Cas打开车门。Cas自己坐进去了，一言不发地关上门。

当Dean匆忙坐进驾驶座，Cas开了口，直截了当地说道：“松景汽车旅馆，科尔法克斯街6505号。”他把那小盆植物放在他的大腿中间，双手抱着花盆以保持稳定，他盯着正前方的挡风玻璃，又说道：“还有，嗯，最好能早点到那里。我想要……呃……为今晚安顿好。”

他的说法有点奇怪，但Dean没有追根究底，只是点点头，“没问题。”Dean在手机里输入地址，发动车子，他们终于出发了。能再专注于驾驶真是莫大的解脱。

△△△

手机很快就以语音指示着通往汽车旅馆的车程，总共十五分钟，但Dean的注意力有点难以集中，结果错过了一个不太明显的出口。接着他们被高峰时的拥堵交通困在路上，而手机正设法规划出新的行车路线。Cas开始在座位上动来动去。

“开车通常不需要这么长时间。”Cas说。“没有更快的路线吗？”

“再一会儿就好，”Dean说。“抱歉，出口标得不太清楚。”

“我只是想尽快赶回我的旅馆，”Cas说，“因为……有……一部……电影快要在电视上放映了。我想要看那部片子。”

Dean匆匆瞥了他一眼。Cas避开他的目光，转头望向窗外。

“抱歉，”Dean又说了一遍。“很抱歉我错过了出口。那个标示看起来像是下一个才是出口。标得不太清楚。我，呃……我会把你送到的。我们几分钟后就到。”

Cas沉默不语，但Dean差不多能听到他的想法：_我平时的司机从不会错过出口。我平时的司机认得路。_

Dean把Impala的速度加快了一点，抢着尽可能地在车道中穿梭，试图挽回一点失去的时间。

Cas再次大声说道：“也许你可以让我下车，剩下的路我可以坐公交车。或者我走路也行。已经不远了。”

太令人吃惊了，简直到了痛心的程度，Cas竟考虑着连这点车程都要缩短，不愿意和Dean呆在Impala里头。特别是鉴于他看上去并不适合走路。“就只要再十分钟，”Dean指出，“而且，我说，听着伙计，我是不会就这么让你走的。外面很冷。而且你刚刚才……你看，你刚刚……你不是刚刚才……在医院那会儿，是不是……”

那个词太难说出口了。

“化疗，”Dean终于说出来了。“是吧？那是，呃，化疗，对吧？是化疗？”

“是的。”Cas说。

这一刻完全寂静无声。

“是……”Dean设法说下去。

接下去那个词竟更难以出口。

Dean终于逼着自己说出来，“是，呃，为了，这是，呃，是不是癌症？”

“化学疗法一般就是为此存在的。”Cas的语调非常平和。他直直地盯着前面的挡风玻璃，手指紧紧地抓着小花盆。

“我是说……就是这样？确切说……到底是哪一种？”

“是的。”Cas说。他没有详细说明。

Dean非常清楚这就是事实，但听到Cas亲口承认太可怕了。像是车里所有的空气都被吸走了。有那么一瞬，Dean几乎无法呼吸，他必须提醒自己长长地，缓慢地吸进一口空气，让自己的手保持在方向盘上，迫使自己专注于驾驶Impala。

Dean想到，_我们处理过该隐之印。我们对付过黑暗。我们结束了天启。我们能应付这个。我们能解决。我们能找到办法。_

手机导航最终把Dean引到另一条交通不那么拥挤的街道上，很快他们就争取到更多时间，他们驶过长长的街道，边上全是一整排黑漆漆的汽配店和汽车经销店。整片区域看起来完全荒无人烟，但是Cas还是说道：“你看，Dean，不如下一个拐角你让我下车。”他朝一条杂草丛生，灯光昏暗的人行道比划着，“我可以搭公交。”

Dean的手指紧紧抓住方向盘，他的声音突然变得粗暴起来，“好吧，让我们把话说清楚。我是不会‘让你下车’的，这鬼地方_啥都没有_，_冷得要命_，你才刚做完_化疗_，搭啥_公交_。行吗？而且我们离你的旅馆只剩两分钟了。好吗？”Dean猛打方向盘，尽可能快地驱使Impala绕过下一个转弯，希望能将车程再缩短几秒。“我们马上就到。而且我也要住那里。就那家旅馆。今晚。”

“Dean，_不_，”Cas非常坚定。“不行。我只会……让你分心。你该回去办案子。另外，我有点……”他迟疑了。“我的房间最合适一个人住，”他说，“真的太小了，多了住不下。”

Dean不由得记起在弗拉格斯塔夫那会儿，他Cas合住在一个房间里，不过就几个月前。他忍不住想起当时自己出现在他门口那会儿，Cas看起来多么开心。

“你不必和别人共用你的房间，”Dean说，“你不必和别人挤，我不是那意思。我会另找间房，不会碍着你。但我不会就这么‘让你下车’。我会找个别的房间，留下来帮忙。”

“你什么也做不了，”Cas说着，显得有点生硬。“你只会觉得无聊。我很感激你的提议，但除了这趟车，我不需要任何帮助。”他略微不太平稳地吸了口气，又说道，“我挺好的。”

“那，我就再多说一句，”Dean说着，跟着导航又来了个急转弯。“要是你并不好，就别告诉我你很好。因为，每一次你告诉我你很好？你根本_不好_。你注意到没，你有这样的习惯？”

Dean明白，即使他这么说，“我很好”这句话其实差不多就是Winchester家的一贯表达，他指望Cas能说出来反驳他。但Cas沉默了。

Dean喘了口气。现在可怕的“化疗”和“癌症”这两个词已经被大声说出来了，这会儿他们身处这条黑暗寂寥的路上，要开口就更容易点了。“Cas，你该告诉我，”Dean开始说道，“你该告诉_我们_。Sam和我。你真该这么做。我们能帮你啊。”

Cas什么也没说。Dean匆匆瞥了他一眼，发现Cas正没精打采地靠在Impala的车门上，他的双手仍紧紧地抱着花盆。羊毛帽在他的头上有点歪了，但他没去管。他咬紧下巴，盯着窗外。

“我们以为你有了个，呃……一个女朋友，实际上。”Dean承认，他笑笑，有点悲伤。“哦，拜托了伙计，是你让我们相信。你_知道_我们在想啥，是吧？你知道我们全搞错了。你就这么让我们信以为真？”

“我意识到了。”Cas说。他的声音变得有些不太清楚。

“你为什么不告诉我们？”Dean说。“我是说……有多糟？是哪一种？你试过什么办法？你问过别的天使吗？或是Crowley？因为，要是你——”

“Dean，”Cas打断他。“我现在不能说这个。”

“行，那太糟了，你就得这么做，”Dean说。“因为我们会想出办法，我保证，一定有办法能解决。我们能把它解决掉，我发誓。但你得和我说说，Cas。这种事你不能藏着。我们得一起想办法，伙计。我知道我们能琢磨出点啥，我肯定——”

“不，我的意思是我现在_没法_说这个，我是说我不能_说话_，我——”Cas顿了一下，坐直了点儿，突然用一只手把那小植物猛推向Dean，推得那花盆的边缘顶着Dean的大腿。“拿着。”Cas厉声说道。

Dean一开始不知道他要干嘛。他放慢车速，扫了那植物一眼。

然后他意识到，Cas拒绝了这份礼物。

Cas不想要这植物。

“行，”Dean说，“好啊，真行，真是太棒了，你要是不想要它，我就——”

“不，拿着它，_拿好_，”Cas还在坚持，他差不多把那玩意推到Dean的膝盖上了。Dean一只手抓住它，更困惑了。但当他瞥向Cas，他才意识到Cas变得脸色惨白，即便空气这么冷，他居然开始出汗了。“靠边，”Cas的声音像是被掐住了，这会儿他摸索着车门，说道：“靠边，_停车_，我要吐了——”

Dean设法及时把车停在路肩上，Cas勉强把车门打开一半，破门而出。它突然就发作了，有如闪电般击中了他，相当厉害，他干呕着，阵阵痉挛，从头到脚都在颤抖。Dean瞥见Cas的嘴里涌出稀薄的，水状的呕吐物，一股脑喷在外头的地上。听起来很可怕，看起来很恐怖，它像是突然完全将Cas控制住了，这让Dean吓了一跳，不知所措。最后他终于记起该把Impala的变速杆推到停车位，打开双闪。接下来很长一段时间，Dean根本不知道他该怎么做才能帮着Cas，而不是坐在驾驶席上无所事事毫不在意，像是这没啥大不了的，以便等会儿Cas能一笑置之……或者，也许Cas真需要点切实的，行动上的帮助？不一会儿，Cas摔到了门外，帮他回答了这个问题。

Dean把植物塞到一边，拔腿就跑。他从他这侧的车门冲出去，从车后绕到另一侧。Cas四肢着地跪着，连头都抬不起来，他半跨在车门边上他吐出的那一滩湿漉漉的玩意上，仍咳得厉害。Dean想要帮忙，他急忙跑过去，伸出手想要抓住Cas肩膀让他平静些，但Cas喘着气，艰难地说道：“不——”他用一只手把Dean推开，出乎意料非常用力。他手脚并用，竭力从自己吐出的那一滩边上绕开，往后轮爬去，但他摇晃得厉害，差点脸朝下栽进碎石里。Dean又试着想扶着他的肩膀，他还在干呕，但再一次，Cas奋力要把Dean推开，喘着气说道：“不，Dean——”

但终究他已经没有足够的力气使劲推了。最终他只能抓住Dean的衬衫，他的手指紧紧攥着衬衫前襟。Dean蹲在他边上，双手抓着Cas的上臂，免得他摔倒。

“你没事的，”Dean对他说道（尽管他自己都很肯定这根本是胡说八道）。“你没事了。保持呼吸就好。深呼吸。”

接着，最糟糕的时候已经过去了，尽管好一会儿Cas仍在挣扎着，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。

Cas的呼吸稍稍好转，他立刻就开始道歉。“我很抱歉，”Cas喘着气，放开Dean的衬衫。“我很抱歉，Dean，我真的很抱歉——”这会儿他开始挣扎着想站起来。“坐一会儿。”Dean劝他，但Cas似乎态度坚决，于是他摇摇晃晃地奋力站起。Dean设法用一只胳膊搂住他，让他稍微转了个方向，使他能背靠着Impala，Cas双手撑着大腿，身体前倾。（Dean用胳膊揽着Cas的背，另一只手扶着他的肩膀，以防Cas再次垮掉。）

“Dean，我很_抱歉_——”Cas再次说道：“我把，我把一点——”他的呼吸仍有点困难——显然他每说一点就不得不停下来呼吸，这样一来很难理解他在说什么。Cas终于设法说了下去，“在你，在你_车上_，在_门上_。”他冲着打开的副驾门挥了挥手，“我弄脏了_你的车_，我很_抱歉_。别去碰——”他指着。Dean顺着他所指看过去：在打开的副驾座门最下面的边缘，有一点点呕吐物溅到的痕迹。

有那么一刻，Dean真是很难忍着不笑出声来，那么多年来，在Impala身上不知发生过多少更糟的事情。说起呕吐嘛，让我们来瞧瞧，好几次，7岁的Sammy坐着就晕车了，12岁Dean患上流感那会儿，后来Dean15岁时喝得烂醉，他20多岁时又有过几回。

更别提那些血淋淋的伤口。Dean换过脚垫，椅面都不知擦过多少回了。整个座椅都换过，车门也换过了。

Cas深吸了口气，突然开了口，滔滔不绝，“我很抱歉，Dean，_对不起_，我本以为可以先到旅馆的，我一直忍着不吐出来，这一路上都是，现在搞得到处都是，别的司机总是有个袋子以防万一，他知道我一直不舒服，总会有个袋子——”

“没事的，”Dean说着拍拍Cas的肩膀，但于事无补，Cas还是在不停地道歉。这会儿Dean想到“别的司机”大概也不会迷路，错过出口结果被堵在车流里，花了那么多时间还没到旅馆。

别的司机大概也不会缠着Cas要他回答那么多复杂的问题，对他的诊断刨根究底。尤其Cas才刚做完一轮化疗，感觉最不舒服的时候。

别的司机大概也不会那么快速转弯。_Cas__已经感觉那么不舒服了_，Dean想，_而我却开始飙车。_

“我不想告诉你这件事，”Cas继续说道，“你的车里头没有袋子，我不想弄脏你的_车_，Dean。我很抱歉，我努力忍着不吐出来，我真的很_努力_——”Cas在发抖，是因为寒冷而颤抖抑或是别的什么原因，Dean说不清，但仍用一只手搂着Cas的背，他能感觉到Cas的胸腔在一阵阵震颤着。事实上，Cas的声音像是快要哭了。而Dean这会儿却异常清醒。他想着，_就因为我在这里，所以才有这些问题_。

_因为我在这里，Cas根本没预料到。我完全_ _打乱了他原本的习惯。_

_现在他不得不为我操心。_

_但根本不该为了我。重要的不是我。_

他这么想着，顿时冷静了。

“你能自己站着吗？”Dean问道。Cas点点头，于是Dean冒险放开手，让他自己站个几秒，踢些土石盖住那滩令人不快的呕吐物——好让Cas能顺当地走过去，回到车上。Cas仍靠在车边上，几乎呆呆地看着这一切。

“你能走吗？”Dean问着，回头看着Cas。Cas又点点头。

“很好，那么，让我载你到那家旅馆，”Dean说着，领着他回到副驾座上。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”Cas一边坐进去，又再说道。

“Cas，”Dean说，“别再道歉了。”

“车门上有一点儿，”Cas的声音有气无力的，他又指着车门下缘上溅到的呕吐物（有点发绿，Dean猜那是胆汁）。“别碰，”他说道，“我会把它们擦干净的。”他这么说着，费了好大劲从夹克口袋里掏出一张纸巾（Dean立刻想起Cas抽屉里成堆的纸巾），这会儿Cas连简单的动作都很吃力，却竭力想把车门擦干净。Dean说：“别管了，我等会儿再清理。”

“但，这是你的车，这是你的车门——”

“门无所谓。”

“这是_你的车_门，Dean——”

“_门__无所谓_，”Dean说，他竭力想让Cas能明白这点，结果听起来倒像是在发火。Cas眨眨眼，抬起头看着他。Dean深吸口气，迫使自己的声音柔和点儿，他说道：“这不是问题。我发誓。”这会儿Cas只是默默地凝视着他，Dean试图想出接下去要怎么做。“你觉得你又要吐了吗？”他问Cas。

“呃，”Cas应着，显然正试图恢复中，他在座位上稍微坐直了点儿，从夹克里掏出另一张纸巾擦擦嘴。“暂时不会，”他说，“通常提前会有更明显的感觉，它是一波一波的。”

“好吧，那么——”Dean说。久远之前的记忆重新浮现，当时是怎么应付晕车的Sammy来着，Dean想着，_袋子，他需要个袋子。袋子可以让他吐在里头。还有__水，能让他漱漱口_。Dean环顾四周的人行道，仿佛眨眼间随便哪儿能冒出个神奇的袋子，他突然想到Impala的后座。那下头经常随便丢着一两个买酒时用来装酒的袋子，果然，Dean很快就从车窗外发现了一个塑料袋半塞在座位下。他打开后车门，抓起它。

“用这个袋子，以防万一。”Dean说着拿着袋子走到他身边。Cas疲惫地点点头，接过袋子。“我们一回到旅馆，你就可以漱口了，好吗？”Cas又点点头，他看上去已是精疲力尽，他的脸累得已经面无表情。Dean小心地关上车门，一心想着，_袋子，让他漱口。然后让他上床_。

△△△

Dean回到驾驶座上，发动车子，当他这么做的时候，他一边仔细打量着Cas。Cas看上去很不情愿，但他确实是精疲力尽了。他蜷缩着靠着车门，像是离Dean越远越好。他似乎连头都抬不起来，而且他避开Dean的眼睛。

但他显然还能争辩。车子一开动，Cas就说：“等我们到了旅馆，我要你把我放下就走。我是认真的。让我下车，你就可以走了。我自己一个人没事的，我保证。”他又说道，“你该回到你的案子上去。”

“没有案子，”Dean说。这会儿再把之前的故事继续编下去似乎已毫无意义了。

“什么？”Cas扫了他一眼，“你说你在办案子。”

“根本没有案子。”

“那……”Cas顿了一下。“你到Gas-n-Sip的时候呢？”

“那时候也没案子。”Dean说。这会儿他们已经到了松景汽车旅馆，Dean一边转向（这次他轻轻地），开进旅馆的停车场，“我只是随便逛逛。”

Cas就盯着他，看起来多半是困惑和疲惫。等Dean停车的时候他最终说道：“好吧……不管怎样……你该……你该回堪萨斯去。”他重打起精神，更有力地补充道：“回堪萨斯去。你得明白，这种事经常发生。每一次都要呕吐。显然我的皮囊反应比一般的更强烈点。我习惯了，这很正常。”

Dean点点头，“啊哈，”他关掉引擎。“那么我到前台去一趟，看看你隔壁还有没有空房间，好吧？我马上回来。”他打开车门差不多就下车了，但Cas抓着他胳膊让他停下。

“你没_明白_，”Cas说。这会儿他的声音里带着沮丧的感觉。“最初治疗后的24小时是很……有挑战性的。事实上，是36小时。”他的手紧紧抓住Dean的胳膊，说道：“比你刚刚看到的还要糟。相信我，这比你会想要处理的还要多。我_不_需要帮助。我靠自己已经做过许多次了。”

“好啊，那这次你不用再靠自己了，”Cas慢慢松开了Dean的胳膊，他看起来沮丧万分，让Dean觉得有必要道歉了。“抱歉，Cas，”Dean说，“我知道你一直像是在打一场疯狂的仗，想着一个人把这事儿搞定，但已经结束了。我会留下来。就这么办。”

Cas疲倦地叹了口气，像是稍稍垮掉了似的。

“房号呢？”Dean问，“我去要个近点的房间。”

Cas没有马上回答，他又把目光投向挡风玻璃外。但Dean注意到他的一只手在膝盖上握紧了，他意识到Cas已经把房间钥匙拿在手里。毫无疑问，那把钥匙上一定有房号。

Dean说：“或者我可以看看你手里的房间钥匙。或是等你进门要用它时。”他想了一会儿又说道：“或是我可以偷偷看一眼旅客登记本。你自己选。”

Cas仍然盯着挡风玻璃。直到现在他的表情都混合着疲惫和担忧，所以当他的嘴角稍稍翘起，发出非常轻的一声笑时，倒是有点令人惊讶。

“早该知道……”Cas喃喃自语。

“抱歉，买一送一。”Dean说。

“是啊，”Cas点点头，“我一直在担心这一点。”他的目光转向那小小的植物，在最后一段车程中它一直静静地呆在他俩之间。Cas伸出手把它拿起来。

“顺便说一句，我没有把它还给你。”Cas说着，把它放回他的腿上，低头看着。“刚刚，我没有把它还回去。”

“你摔出门外那会儿我就意识到了。”Dean说。

“我只是不想毁了它，”Cas说，“我担心我会把它掉在地上，或是……”他他犹豫了一下才承认，“……或是吐在它上面。老实说我更怕会吐在它上面。我不想伤害它。我，嗯，我真的想要确保它一切都好。”他停了一会儿，仍低头看着植物。“它需要光和水，”他用手碰了碰叶子。“也许还需要某种肥料。”

“要是你愿意，我会照顾好它的。”Dean说。

“不，我房间里有个地方。”Cas说着，一只手仍摸着植物，另一只手紧紧得握着房间钥匙。“我的房间有扇窗户，我可以把它放那儿。我想那里有充足的阳光。我想要把它放在那儿。”

他们全都看着那小株植物。

“需要我帮你拿进去吗？”Dean问道。

Cas皱着眉头扫了Dean一眼。“我还是有能力携带_一盆小盆栽走过20步的_，”Cas说。实际上他听起来像是被冒犯了——虽然他看上去，确实，像连一片草叶都拿不动，更别说20步了，简直天文数字。但Dean只是点点头表示知道了。

“但……也许你能开开门？”Cas建议道，“我拿着植物，你帮我开门。”

相当缓慢地，Castiel张开手指，Dean接过钥匙。

△△△

_A/N – _ _只有真正的危机Dean才会采取行动，对吧？可怜的Cas，唉唉，除了身体上感觉很糟，他讨厌这样子被看到，尤其他知道这样会让Dean担心。（而且很快_ _Sam_ _也同样。_ _）但至少让Dean意识到什么才是真的重要的。至少Cas不会再孤身一人了。_

_下一周我都在路上，从巴西回美国。我还得在几天内把我的东西收拾好，才能开车去新家。缅因州到亚利桑那州要开14小时，我不确定能否准备好下一章！要是我错过一周（甚至两周），请原谅我。我会努力很快再发点什么，即使它很短。_

_要是你们喜欢这一章，请告诉我。：）_


	12. 是天使上床睡觉的时候了

_A/N – _ _抱歉跳过了一周，而且先道歉啊，下一周也可能略过。我正在穿越这个国家，所以完全没空的！一直打包-打包-打包，开车-开车-开车，我终于从巴西到迈阿密，从费城到波士顿到缅因州，然后更多打包-打包-打包，再到纽约，然后是密歇根，现在我在密歇根有整整两天的时间。我昨天和今天在伊普西兰蒂有点时间写了些，但即使如此也只有一幕。只是Dean和Cas在一起的很小一段时间。（照这样看来，他们度过的24小时就需要好几个月！）至少，还是有点东西，对吧？_

_这部小说中的每一分钟似乎都需要这样的思考，去注意……这实际上只是一个很短的一幕，但是我已经想了两个星期。希望你觉得不错。_

_多亏了在伊普西兰蒂的比齐咖啡，昨天和今天的免费咖啡续杯，它帮助我看到了_ _Cas_ _和Dean_ _一起度过下一段旅程。_

△△△

Cas的门把手上挂着“请勿打扰”的牌子。Dean推开它，插入钥匙打开门，发现这是一个非常简单朴素的汽车旅馆房间。即使按Winchester的标准，也是个相当简陋的地儿。Dean走进去，环顾四周，床上盖着破旧的涤纶床罩，地上堆着薄薄的毯子，窗帘是自制的，灯光昏暗，破旧的梳妆台，抽屉歪歪扭扭的。廉价的塑料地板在脚下嘎吱作响，小厨房的柜台下面塞着台老旧的小冰箱，正运转着，发出突突的噪音，好似奄奄一息。确切地说，这并不_肮脏_，但它比Dean通常的最低标准还要低个一两步（而他的最低标准也已经够低了）。

这房间也有点乱。除了堆在地上的毯子，Cas前一天晚上似乎把他所有的枕头都踢到了地上。有些家俱摆放的位置很奇怪，椅子杂乱地推到地板中央，到处都是，地板上甚至还散落着一些锅碗瓢盆，有些毛巾散落其间，甚至还有些饮料——瓶装水一类的。看到这些，Dean不禁皱起眉头——Cas通常不会这么乱。

“你知道吧，”Dean说着转过身看着Cas，“要是你没在门上放个请-勿-打-扰的牌子，会有叫作‘房间清洁工’的人来打扫卫生。”

“我不想被打扰。”Cas说。他在门口停了下来，手里小心翼翼地抱着那植物。当他看到Dean打量着里头时，脸上露出相当谨慎的表情。

“还不错，”Dean想用微笑鼓励他，“至少挺干净的。”（也许算不上整洁，但至少哪都看不到灰尘。）“瞧瞧你——真的走了20步，”Dean补上一句，“甚至还带着植物。想坐下吗？”但就在Dean这么说的时候，Cas的脑袋又垂下了点儿，他的目光有点涣散，像是他正听着什么非常遥远的玩意。他仍站在门边，这会儿他的手扶着门框竭力站稳。他微微俯身。

他的脸色突然又变得苍白，冷汗遍布。

“Cas？”Dean陡然拔高音量，走近一步。Cas默默地把植物递给他。这一次他什么也没说，Dean只得接过植物，Cas跌跌撞撞地从Dean身边走过，一只手捂着嘴，冲向浴室，他走进去，关上门。

接着便传来浴室门上锁的声音，以及打开淋浴喷头的声音。淋浴的声响几乎盖过呕吐的声音，但并不完全。

Dean被留在了房间里，拿着那小盆植物，周围是散落的椅子和枕头。他只能眼睁睁地看着那关上——并且锁死了的——浴室门。看着，听着。

_洗澡的时间那么长，_Dean想，_他一直都在洗澡，花的时间“总是很长”。已经有好几周了。_

Dean徒劳地站了一会儿，把植物放在房间角落里一张破旧的油毡桌上，想要把这地方稍微整理一下来打发时间。他把椅子放在桌子周围，把所有枕头和毯子都丢回床上。但他还是能听到从浴室里传出的声音，并未完全被淋浴声淹没，当他捡起地上散落的盘子，水瓶和毛巾，他犹豫着，再次盯着锁上的浴室门。

自然，听到有人生病总是令人不安。但这可是Cas，不安简直到了难以忍受的地步。而且，当然了，尤其是知道为什么会这样。当Dean抱着一堆毛巾，拿着一叠盘子慢慢放到小厨房的柜子上，他想着，_天使不该经历这些。这不对_。

这类事情自然不可能是“对”的。但对于天使而言，这一定尤为困惑。有几次，Castiel甚至想要解释人类的感觉对于天使来说是多么难以忍受——他指的是对于人类而言再普通不过的感觉。像是饥饿、困倦，甚至于手上细微擦伤引起的疼痛。而不是这样的。

_他生来就没遇到过这个，_Dean想。当然，Cas曾受过伤，过去他也曾被削弱过，他甚至因“偷来的荣光”差点没命，对上瘟疫的那次对他也影响过短短数秒，但他从未像这样持续不断地生病。Cas甚至都不知道感冒是什么感觉，他从未有过童年发烧的经历，或是流感，他从未像Sammy那样晕过车。他从来都不知道像这样对于人类有影响的疾病。

当他第一次呕吐时，他是否知道自己是怎么了？

而Cas就在那里面，孤单一人。

他……锁上门，把Dean阻挡在外。实际上，这有点伤人。

_让他交出旅馆钥匙只不过成功了一半，_Dean想，_这场硬仗，只打了十分之一。_

终于，干呕的声音停下了。

“Cas？”Dean问道。他几步就靠近浴室门。没有回答。Dean用指关节猛地敲了敲门，这会儿他开始考虑要不要撬锁。或者，干脆，直接一脚踹进去。“Cas！你在里头还好吗？”

“我很好。”Cas说。

Dean真对此翻了个白眼。“我刚刚怎么和你说的，哈？关于我很-好？我发誓，你最好把门打开，不然我就——”

里头响起抽水马桶的声音。然后淋浴声停了。

浴室门的锁打开了，门跟着嘎吱一声也开了，Castiel终于出现，脸色苍白，摇摇晃晃，但好歹还是站着的。Dean花了点时间仔细打量他——Cas的一只手竭力撑着墙稳住自己。他呼吸有点沉重，像是一直在跑，他用另一张纸巾擦了擦嘴。他把纸巾丢进马桶里，疲倦地看了Dean一眼。“我现在很好。”他说。

Dean无视他的回答。“你该喝点水。”Dean说着，想到刚过去的一小时里Cas不知流失了多少水分。“我说，要是你能喝点的话。你会脱水的。”他瞥了眼厨房柜子上的那排水瓶，突然意识到这就是它们的用途。（他开始明白为什么它们会在地板上到处都是了。）“过来坐下——”Dean说着，伸手搭着Cas的肩膀想把他带到小油毡桌边上坐下，让他能喝点啥。但Cas抬手挡着Dean，猛地把他的胳膊推开。

“去开个房，”Cas说。“去。你说了你会另开个房间。”他坚决要求着，声音近乎严厉。他重重地靠在浴室门框上，“去，Dean。”

这让他想起了几年前另一段记忆，当时Cas也像这样猛地把Dean的手推开了。实际上，那是另一次他要Dean“走”。在炼狱的时候，那会儿Dean被迫把他留下了。

当然，一想起这个，Dean理所当然，立刻下定决心绝不离开他。“好吧，受虐狂船长，我们做个交易如何？”Dean说，“条件是，你只要让我帮你_一秒_，作为回报，我帮你别摔在地上。因为你看起来脚步不太稳啊，哥们。”Dean又一次把手伸向Cas的肩膀，再一次Cas把Dean的手拍开，他企图从Dean身边绕过去。但果然，Cas靠自己摇摇晃晃只走了两步，膝盖一弯，转眼就倒在地上。这会儿他看起来近乎困惑不解，环顾四周，像是他不知道自己怎么就倒下了。

“哇，哇哦，小心——”Dean抓住他的腰，但Cas的脸却随之皱成一团，他只得停手。这么抓他肯定不对，出于某些原因，这令Cas突地畏缩。他喘息着，毫无疑问饱含着痛苦，他的双手匆忙按住Dean的手，当然，Dean立刻放开他，Cas就这样滑过Dean的胳膊倒向地面，慌乱中，Dean抓住了他的手，才让他免于摔倒，Cas的另一只手不知怎地揪住了Dean的牛仔裤，他挨着Dean跌在地上，抓着Dean牛仔裤的口袋，膝盖轻轻_撞_在地上，他的双腿差不多蜷缩在身下。

“你还好吧？”Dean急切地问着，弯着腰，双手扶着Cas的肩膀。“怎么回事？我伤到你了吗？”

“不……我很好……但我的……”Cas沙哑地说道，“我的椅子呢？”

“哦，该死，”Dean说着，扭过头去，那些椅子这会儿整齐地摆在油毡桌旁。“我把它们挪走了，抱歉。”

_该死，我动了椅子。我把椅子挪走了。_

_他以为椅子就在这里，可以坐下，_Dean意识到，_但我把椅子挪走了。_

椅子根本不是随便摆放的。它们是经过深思熟虑才放在那儿的，对吧？Cas是故意它们放在那些地方的。Dean稍微挺直身体，仍轻拍着Cas的肩膀，但他的眼睛仍扫视着房间，试图想起那些椅子究竟该放回何处。

其中两张被放在浴室和床之间，呈直线，相隔大概两步。那是通往浴室的路，对吧？床和厨房水槽中间放了第三张椅子。

那是他休息的地方。大概每隔两步就有一个。

Dean开始明白为什么枕头也在地上了。他瞥了眼小厨房的柜子，仔细打量着那些毛巾，盘子和瓶装水。地板上也有一条毯子。所有这些之前都放在地上，和枕头放在一起。不是放在椅子上——甚至，也不总是放在椅子边上，而是在_地上_。

当他无法走得太远，这些椅子能让他坐下休息一会儿。而且，更可怕的是，Cas还布置了一条爬行的道。枕头和毯子和瓶装水，放在每隔几码的地上，当他太虚弱无法行走时，他可以爬过去。那些锅碗瓢盆大概是用来吐的。

想到Cas事先得把这一切都准备好，把椅子摆在正确的位置，把枕头放在地上……预先买好水……想到他计划着，为此做准备，光是想想都可怕。他什么时候布置好这一切的？昨晚？今天早上？几周来，他一定做过调整，几个月过去了，他的准备工作也越发改善……

_我动了他的椅子，我动了他的枕头，_Dean想，_我把东西都搬开了。我把一切都搞砸了。_

“好了，Cas，呃，”Dean的声音有些嘶哑。“我想，是天使上床睡觉的时候了。我会把椅子放回原位，还有其它东西。我很抱歉，之前我不知道。”Dean蹲在Cas身边，巧妙地将Cas的一只胳膊搭在他肩膀上，小心翼翼地用自己的胳膊搂着Cas的背。他现在非常注意Cas的淤伤和会痛的部位。“要是痛就告诉我，”Dean说着，但Cas还是固执地嘀咕着“我很好”，在Dean谨慎地搀扶下挣扎着站起来。但紧接着，当Dean班拖着他想把他拉上床时，Cas粗暴地低语着，“不要……别帮我，你别。”

“Cas，_别这样_，”Dean说。他这会儿很紧张，一方面是因为他一分钟前才刚伤了Cas，另外，他脑子里盘旋着Castiel有条不紊地在地上摆放着那些枕头的情景，这让Dean差不多要发火了。他们挪到床边，Dean尽可能轻柔地让Cas坐在床垫边上。Cas坐在那儿，蜷缩着，喘着气，看着Dean。

“我很好。”Cas说。Dean不得不笑了。

“太_荒唐_了，”Dean说，“你得让我帮你。要是我干了啥会让你觉得痛，你得_告诉_我。”

“Dean，我不需要帮助，”Cas仍很固执。“要是我需要，我会给你打电话。”他努力让自己挺直点，用一只手支撑着自己，但他看上去还是糟糕透顶——他坐着，驼着背，身体半蜷缩着，另一只手抓着脖子上的围巾（像是他感觉很冷），而且他又开始颤抖了。“我有手机，”他坚持着，“我会打电话。我会发短信。你该走了。”

“算了吧，Cas，我要留下，和你一起。”Dean说着，把三张椅子拖回它们原来的位置。

“你不能靠近我，”Cas摇着头，不肯让步。

“伙计，你连_走路_都困难！”Dean说着把一对枕头丢在地上，他希望位置大致没错。然后他从厨房柜子上抓起水瓶和盘子，把它们都塞进Cas手里。Cas默默地拿着它们，抬头看着Dean，脸上布满疲惫的神情。Dean说：“听着，我是不会走的。你给我记住了。”

“你没明白，”Cas几乎是怒视着Dean。“我还会再_犯病_，_再一次_。今晚会有很多次。听着，你可能……你可能……”他犹豫了，扫过Dean的脸，他似乎认出了Dean那顽固的表情。Cas恼怒地叹了口气。“可能会有些_弄_到你身上，Dean。”他最后说道。

“那又咋样？”Dean说。（想到这个有点恶心，但Dean决不会让Cas来清理这些东西。）“要是你再吐了，我会帮你擦干净。相信我，我处理过更糟的。”

“但它_都有毒_！”Cas猛地爆发了，他抬起头看着Dean，眼中是全是沮丧。“_我全身_都是毒！你难道不明白？”

Dean盯着他，眨眨眼。

“全都是有毒的，”Cas重复道，他带着痛苦的眼神看着浴室，又瞥了一眼停车场，那里停着Impala……Dean想起来了，Impala被弄脏的车门。Cas似乎很不情愿说出接下去的几个字，但他终于说道：“呕吐物……那全都带着药。化疗的药物。它有毒，你不能碰。”

Dean根本没想到这些，他茫然地盯着Cas。Cas重重地叹了口气，把盘和水瓶放在身边，用力指着自己，说道：“_我_全身都有毒。你难道不明白吗？现在化疗药品遍布我的整个皮囊，Dean，我的，我的，我的身体——”（听到Cas用上“身体”一词真是古怪。他以前总是称为“皮囊”。）“我的_整个身体_都是有毒的，”Cas说，“_我有_毒。它在我的身体里流动，在我的血里！要是你沾到任何我的体液，任何，甚至只要沾到你的皮肤，会让你也病了的，Dean。Aaron警告过我。”

Dean只能傻傻地眨眨眼。这是真的吗？会危及健康？Dean从没听说过。

“他们警告过我。”Cas又说道。他又喘不过气来了，说这么多显然要费点力气。这会儿他真的得用一只手撑着，才能勉强直起身，他用另一只手紧紧地揪着围巾让它能绕在脖子上，但他还是竭力抬起头能直视着Dean的眼睛。“在诊所，Klein医生就曾警告过我：任何看护人员都必须戴上医用手套。我不能让你也生病，Dean，我_不能_，我永远不想让你也有这种感觉。我无法忍受。你得保持距离，拜托了。去开个房就呆在那儿。要是我需要我会给你打电话。”

_他是想保护我。_Dean明白了。

_但他忘了点啥。_

_他忘了Sam和我知道如何保护自己。毕竟他们一辈子都在和尸体打交道。还有各种各样的“体液”。_

_他也忘了我可没那么好命令。_

“要多久？”Dean问。

“什-什么？”Cas眨着眼。

“你会有多长时间带着毒？药力不会永远留在你的身体里，对吧？”

Cas抬头看了他好长一会儿。“24小时，”他最终说道，“他们是这样说的。大概24小时，相对我这种化疗而言。”

“就这样？”Dean松了口气，“只有最初的24小时，就这样？”

Cas默默地点点头。他这会儿看起来就像个小孩子，坐在那里，蜷缩着，睁大眼睛望着Dean。

“好吧，”Dean说，“我去拿手套。没问题。我会戴着手套，24小时。”

Cas目光闪烁。“你有……医用手套？”

“在后备箱。”Dean说。这会儿Cas看起来很是怀疑，于是Dean提醒他，“我们扮着专业人员调查案子时就需要这个，Cas。太平间。检查尸体。挖坟。之后还得清洗Impala，你知道的，砍头啥的。所以后备箱里总有几盒，一些是我的尺码，一些是Sam的。”当Dean一说到Sam的名字，他想起来了，_Sam还不知道_。

_Sam_ _还不知道。我得马上告诉他。_

_我得马上给他打个电话。_

Dean所有的想法都停滞了一会儿，他不得不晃晃脑袋，定了定神，让自己把这问题留到一边，先回到正轨。“就为这个你要我走？”Dean问Cas，“就因为这样你老把我推开？哦，那没问题，我有手套。”

但Cas的视线往边上飘了点儿，他瞥向一边，不再盯着Dean的脸，转而看着地板。Dean抬起头，眯着眼打量着Cas的表情。Cas瞥着边上，他的嘴巴抿得紧紧的。这可不是_Cas-__又要-吐了的-样子，_Dean研究了一会儿，很有把握。这更像是典型的_Cas-__瞒着-啥事的模样。_

“还有啥？”Dean逼问道。

Dean等了很长时间。当他站在那里，他发觉Cas真的是精疲力尽了，真的需要休息，但Dean也越来越确信还有些事情Cas并没告诉他。还有些事儿，也就是说，这仍阻扰Cas同意Dean帮忙。于是Dean等着，终于，Cas几乎是羞怯地抬起头看着Dean，略带尴尬地承认道：“我也不想要你……和这事……有关联。和所有这些。”

“关联？”Dean慢慢重复着，试图弄明白Cas是什么意思。这会儿Cas低头盯着地板，脸上浮现出害羞的神情。

“你的……你的……”Cas开始说着，最终他叹了口气，对着Dean挥挥手，一开始是他的夹克，然后指着他的头发。“你的气味。”他说，“你的味道。你闻起来的样子。你夹克的气味，你的车，你的头发……全部这些。”然后Cas又补充着，很明显他以为这就足以澄清一切,“嗅觉条件化。”

“嗅觉……啥？”

“嗅觉条件化，”Cas重复道，他看到Dean一脸茫然，又解释道，“让我感到非常……非常……_恶心_，”Cas说，“这感觉太强烈了，Dean。而且它是那样……非常可怕的感觉。太可怕了。以前，我都不知道，会有这么可怕。比疼痛还要糟。而且，Klein医生警告过我，如果有……独特的……气味，在我身边有那些味道，气息，当我有这样的感觉，那么，一会，那些气味，它们，呃……”他迟疑片刻，低头看着他身旁的那瓶水。（清水，Dean这会儿注意到了。Cas放在房间里的饮用水只是毫无味道的清水。）“问题是，你看，_以后_……”

Dean现在明白了。“以后这些气味也会让你感觉恶心？只要是气味？”

Cas点点头。“有些食物已经如此了。那些热狗……实际上我担心你的汉堡也会这样。还没有，但以防万一，我就不再吃了。我_还想_继续喜欢它们。而且，你看……”Castiel停了一会儿，接着，慢慢地，他抬起头看着Dean。他似乎已经克服了羞涩，这会儿他直视着Dean的眼睛，他简单明了地说道：“你有种气味，我很喜欢。

Dean看着他。

Cas解释着：“你的夹克。你的车。你的，你的，古龙水，也许吧，我不知道那算什么，但那是_你_。那是你的气味。我不想把它与这个联系起来。”

“哦……”Dean听着，一字一句，慢慢沉入他的心里。“好的。我想我明白了……”

Cas点点头。很明显，他觉得已经说得够清楚了，于是放任自己瘫倒在床上。他喃喃地说着，“所以你看，你得走了。”一边就势侧躺着，夹克和围巾都没脱掉（当然了，帽子也没有），甚至都懒得把脚完全放在床上。最终他侧卧着，双腿还悬在床边，眼睛眨巴着，迷迷糊糊地看着桌子上的小盆栽。

Dean想帮Cas把鞋脱了，但这会儿他紧张地意识到他站的地方离Cas的鼻子有多近。他们现在距离大概有四英尺左右，这样够吗？一想到以后只要Dean在场，Cas只要一闻到他的气味就会恶心，这简直太可怕了。房间里的空气循环往哪个方向？在墙上装着一个小小的加热器，它吹出的温暖的空气四处飘荡，突然，它变得尤为重要，决定了Dean该站在Castiel的上风处还是下风处。

_无论如何我都得帮他，_Dean意识到，_我绝对要帮他。_

至少目前Cas并没有感到非常恶心——这会儿他只是盯着那盆植物，几乎趋于平静，呼吸也更加平稳——于是Dean谨慎地一点点接近他，刚好能把Cas的一只鞋脱了，然后是另一只。当Dean这么做的时候，Cas轻轻地叹了口气，不过他什么也没说，他的目光飘向Dean，停了一会儿，然后又转回去看着那盆植物。Dean小心翼翼地把他的脚抬到床上，仍奇怪地注意着从Cas的脚到他的鼻子间的距离。然后，轻轻地，Dean抖开毯子盖在他身上。

整个过程中，Dean一直思考着天使和它们那非凡的感官，以及Cas的嗅觉一直以来总是那么好。甚至当Cas几乎是个凡人那会儿，他总是有特别敏锐的听觉……以及特别敏锐的嗅觉。

Dean也想到Cas是如何急切地把他推开，但又再（通常不过几秒以后）抓住他。

然后，Dean想到了狼人。

狼人通过气味追踪人类。他们非常擅长这个。甚至比天使还要好，Dean相当确定狼人拥有最厉害的嗅觉能力。尽管如此，当一次Dean穿上另一个人的夹克来掩盖自己的气味，这招真的奏效了。实际上，他成功地偷袭了一整群狼人。

利用夹克可骗过狼人，这招对天使能起作用吗？

_我要换掉我所有的衣服，_Dean想，他仍小心翼翼地站在四英尺开外，看着Cas慢慢闭上眼睛。_然后洗个澡。不擦古龙水，我不会使用平常的洗发水或是须后水一类的玩意，我会换掉我平时的衣服……绝对需要件别的夹克……某种有着强烈气味的。但必须没有**我的**味道的。要是他会记得某种味道，该死的我得确保那不是我的。_

_还有手套。要是运气好的话，Cas最终只会讨厌检查用的手套气味。_

_但即使他最后恨死我的气味，无论如何我还是会留下来。当然了，这很明显。_

因为，毕竟这不是为了Dean。也不是Dean想要什么。真的不是。

Cas的双手拽着毯子的边缘，他把毯子紧紧地裹在胸前。“走吧，Dean。”他喃喃说道。

“我会走的。”这一次Dean答应了。“但我马上就回来。你自己呆二十分钟没问题吧？”

“我靠自己干这个已经_好几个月_了，”Cas低声说着，他的眼睛已经闭上了，听起来像是还没醒，但他说的却是千真万确。当Dean拿着Cas的房间钥匙，溜出门钻进Impala，当他匆忙把车开出停车场去进行一次非常迫切的夹克探险之旅时，他知道这千真万确：Castiel已经这么干了好几个月，独自一人。

△△△

A/_N - __我希望能在星期一和星期二的晚上在汽车旅馆里写点东西，希望下星期五至少能为你们再写一幕，但是可能还有两周无法更新，因为直到星期四我都还在路上，然后我必须马上在星期五搬进我的新家。如果你周五没有看到任何东西，那么周末继续回来看一下_。（_感谢__fandomnatural__的好人，我像Winchester家那样来了次公路旅行_）。

_谢谢你们的耐心，谢谢你们一直坚持到现在。希望你们觉得值得。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的碎碎念：  
北麻说这段在她脑子里想了很久，最终形成这样的一段，以她的习惯而言不算长，翻成中文也不到八千字。  
但这一部分在翻译的时候，每一个细节，每一个动作在眼前栩栩如生，我能理解为什么需要那么长久——而且译起来也不轻松。天使变成人类，体会到的痛苦，天使称之为“正常。”  
原剧中的Cas何尝不是这样？有多少被删掉的画面，有多少Dean所不知的痛苦？


End file.
